


Like a Handprint on My Heart

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a NYADA student finding his way in the big city. Kurt is the 'feared' owner of Blaine's local coffee shop. We all know they're perfect for each other - this is their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine had been pounding the New York streets for almost three hours, and quite frankly he was exhausted. He'd made up his mind when he'd set off from his apartment early this morning that he wasn't going to return home until he'd found some part- time work. However, his initial enthusiasm and determination was beginning to wane as he was slowly coming to the conclusion that there was no work to be had anywhere. 

 

It wasn't as if he was being fussy about where he wanted to work. He had lost count of the number of shops he'd been into asking if they had any vacancies. Everyone had been politely apologetic, but unable to help.

 

Without realising it Blaine found he had stopped outside a particular shop not that far from where he lived. Blaine knew this shop. It was a charming coffee shop which had an aesthetic appeal to it and although it wasn't Blaine's regular coffee shop, he had always thought how warm and inviting it looked. However, despite the shop being so close to where he lived, Blaine usually went to a different coffee shop a bit further away.  
Blaine knew there was a small sign in the shop window saying 'Staff Required'. He'd seen it several times before. Blaine also knew that this shop was owned by the infamously formidable Kurt Hummel.

 

Kurt Hummel had a reputation that went before him, and whilst he ran a successful, exemplary business, he could put the fear of god into the most confident of people. He had been known to shoot down any customer down that dared to cross him, and as for staff - rumour had it - many had been reduced to tears. Even the captain of Blaine's college football team who apparently had had a job there had been reduced to a blubbering wreck by Kurt Hummel.

 

However, the fact remained that Blaine needed a job - fast. His roommate had moved out a couple of months ago, and despite advertising for a new roommate, nobody had come forward. Blaine already worked several evenings a week playing a set at a local bar, but that was nowhere near enough to cover the whole rent for his apartment plus living expenses. 

 

Blaine stood staring at the small sign in the shop window. His feet remaining firmly stuck to the spot where he'd come to a halt. His head was telling him to move on, go home and rethink this whole job idea - his body seemed to have other ideas. 'What was the worse thing that could happen?' Blaine asked himself as he peered through the glass into the shop. Even if he could just get some work here until he could find something else, or better still, a new roommate could be found, it could definitely help him out if a difficult situation. 

 

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed the shop door open before he could change his mind.

 

There was a small queue at the counter. Blaine decided he would join the queue, get himself a coffee (he needed one after the morning he'd had anyway) and then while he was being served he could just ask about the job. Simple.

 

The shop had a low key comforting buzz about it. Quiet music played in the background, blending with the hum of chatter. And then there was this delicious aroma of coffee and pastries wafting over Blaine in waves, making him feel inexplicably relaxed.

 

Waiting in line gave Blaine a chance to have a good look at the shop owner. Kurt Hummel - the reason why Blaine usually went to a coffee shop further away from home.

 

Kurt was on his own serving, and despite being rushed off his feet, still managed to have an air of superiority about him. His hair was perfectly coiffed, not a single strand out of place. His shirt was unbuttoned at the neck revealing pale, flawless skin. His arms below his rolled up sleeves, toned and strong. In fact he was probably one of the few people who could make a standard coffee shop apron look good. When he turned around to get something from over the back, Blaine could see he was wearing the tightest skinny jeans known to man. How did he ever get those on? Blaine tried to brush that thought far from his mind.

 

Suddenly Blaine was at the front of the queue. How did that happen? He really wasn't ready. His head was still reeling with inappropriate thoughts about tight jeans.. 

 

"Yes?" A sharp high voice was asking him. Being close up to Kurt Hummel felt even more intimidating than Blaine expected. 

 

"Oh, uh.. Um...a drip..please." Stuttering was not going to create a good first impression.

 

"Size?" The voice returned in a polite but exasperated sort of way.

 

"Oh.. Um.. Medium". This wasn't going well. "Thank you." Blaine could have done with something to eat too, but he didn't trust himself to ask for anything else.

 

Kurt busied himself making Blaine's coffee. Blaine took a big gulp - it was now or never. As Kurt put the coffee firmly on the counter, Blaine handed over some money to Kurt and decided now was the time. "I was wondering if you're still looking for staff?" Blaine asked as coherently as he could.

 

Kurt sorted out Blaine's change, then looked up at him and raising one eyebrow, "I am," the high voice said slowly. He then didn't say anything else, so he was obviously waiting for Blaine to speak.

 

"Oh, I'm a student at NYADA. I need a job to cover some of my rent. My roommate moved out. I've worked in a coffee shop before. I'm reliable." Blaine knew he was rambling.

 

"Okay, okay.." Kurt interrupted in a stern voice.

 

"..and I love coffee.." Blaine tailed off.

 

He may have detected a small smile from Kurt at the last remark. It was hard to tell. "I really don't need your life history," the high voice retorted.

 

"Sorry.."

 

"Have a seat over there, I'll have a quick chat to you about it when the queue's died down." Kurt gestured to a small table over by the wall, then he turned to the next customer in the queue. 

 

Blaine initially spent a bit of time watching Kurt work, sipping his coffee as he did so. Kurt couldn't really be a lot different in age than he was Blaine noticed when he looked closely. Maybe two or three years older, Blaine would guess, but his manner suggested someone far older. It was very hard to imagine Kurt Hummel being young and carefree with a group of friends, yet surely he couldn't always behave like the ice cold man that he appeared to be. There must be a human being somewhere beneath that hard exterior. Anyway he certainly knew how to make delicious coffee - Blaine would give him that. 

 

Blaine was woken from his thoughts by another cup of coffee being placed on the table next to him. He'd obviously completely zoned out and hadn't noticed that the queue was now gone. "I've made you another coffee. Sorry to keep you waiting." Kurt's voice was softer than it had been previously. He perched himself carefully on the chair opposite Blaine, sitting with a certain poise that matched his demeanour precisely. Nobody would ever have expected Kurt Hummel to slouch, and there is no way he would ever be seen behaving in such a common manner.

 

"Oh.. Um.. Thanks .. Um.. For the coffee." He really must stop stuttering. "You know my coffee order?"

 

"Of course." Kurt's voice was again a little less snappy than previously, giving Blaine hope that he could maybe work for this man without being reduced to a quivering mess. "About the job," Kurt continued, "I could really do with someone to cover some morning shifts, to give me a chance to get on in the kitchen. I already have help at the weekends, so it would really just be weekdays. How does that fit in with you?"

 

"Yes.. Mornings are fine. All my regular classes are in the afternoons and its only occasionally we have to go in in the morning for something.. I think I have a timetable of extra curricula requirements at home. I can let you know the dates." Blaine began to feel worried he was boring Kurt with too much information again. 

 

If he was, Kurt didn't comment. "Good. Fine. 8am sharp tomorrow morning then." Kurt offered his hand to shake hands with Blaine, to seal the deal so to speak. Blaine gingerly took Kurt's hand, giving Kurt his brightest smile. He was shocked at how smooth and delicate Kurt's hand felt against his own guitar calloused fingers. With that Kurt was gone, busying himself back behind the counter, leaving Blaine to wonder what on earth had possessed him to take a job in the one place he'd been determined not to. 

******

 

"You're working where?" Sam asked incredulously. "Whatever possessed you to take a job there?"

 

"I know, I know," Blaine sighed. "I can always leave once I get myself sorted. It's just for now."

 

"I just can't believe - have you not heard of this guy's reputation?  
Blaine shrugged. "It may not be so bad - I mean he said he'd be doing stuff in the kitchen while I'm doing my shift, and I really need the money."

 

"I've told you that you can always come and bunk with me and Mike. You really don't have to put yourself through this, Blaine."

 

"Yeah I know, and thank you, but I like my apartment and don't want to give up hope just yet. I'm sure someone will come along." 

 

Blaine had just finished his set at the bar to rapturous applause, and was now enjoying his 'drink on the house' before he set off home. Sam, his old friend from high school, and now fellow student at NYADA had come along to support him.

 

"You were really good tonight, by the way," Sam offered. Those girls in the corner were going nuts over 'Teenage Dream', I think you may have found yourself some groupies.

 

"Oh I don't think so," Blaine commented, glancing over at the small dance floor where the same girls were going wild at the band that had come on after Blaine. 

 

"No, I definitely heard them asking what nights you perform here - I'm sure they mainly come to see you."

 

Blaine shrugged. "I doubt it. But I can dream." 

"Anyway," Blaine smiled, " you'll have to come and see my brilliant barista skills one morning. You can come and give me some moral support."

 

"Yeah, I might come in and be a difficult customer if I actually feel brave enough to come in." 

 

"It's actually really nice in there," Blaine added, "I'm not saying you have to actually like Kurt Hummel - although I think he made me the best coffee I've ever had."

 

"Well there must be something that keeps the customers coming back, and it certainly isn't his charm and charisma."

 

"Mmm, people can put up with alot to feed their caffeine addiction. And at least that means I'm not going to become homeless for the time being."

 

*****

 

Kurt didn't really like having to give up the reigns to any part of his coffee shop to anyone else, but he'd long ago conceded that running the shop wasn't something that he could manage by himself. He knew he wasn't always as gracious as he could be to any staff who came to work for him. He resented the fact that he was unable to cope by himself, even though he knew it was a physical impossibility - even for Kurt Hummel. His coffee shop was his 'baby' which he had cherished and nurtured, and still to this day, loved with a passion. 

 

Needless to say, no staff member ever seemed to stay long working for Kurt. It wasn't their fault exactly, it was just that as soon as Kurt spotted a weakness in them, he found it annoyed him so much that he ground them down until eventually they'd have enough of his ill humoured ways and just up and leave.

 

Kurt hadn't always been like this. He could remember how excited he'd been when his coffee shop dream had been realised just over two years ago. His heart had felt light with excitement on his first day of opening, and he'd virtually skipped across the threshold of the shop, ecstatic about his new venture. 

 

Somewhere along the way, sheer exhaustion and a few failed relationships had hardened him into someone he barely recognised. He could see that people were wary of him, and his impatient and sarcastic attitude did nothing to quell their fears.  
Kurt was tired of this, of being like this. He felt like it was time to live a little, love a little, but he wasn't sure he could remember how anymore.

 

****

 

Blaine had survived his first two shifts at the coffee shop. He'd arrived on his first morning, bright and early - keen to set a good impression. After a polite 'good morning', he'd donned the apron Kurt had provided him with and set to work.

 

For the first hour Kurt had taken the helm, with Blaine watching carefully. Blaine had stepped in to help where he could - clearing a few tables when needed and just generally helping out without getting in the way. Kurt had promised to show him how to work the dishwasher when things quietened down.

 

Once the first rush of the day was over Kurt had suggested Blaine could make them both a coffee. Blaine had discovered Kurt's regular coffee was a non- fat mocha, and Blaine had decided he'd make himself a medium drip as the one Kurt had made him the day before had been so delicious. 

 

By the end of the second day, Kurt and Blaine had slipped into an easy routine. Despite the space being tight, they managed to work round each other without getting in each other's way. Kurt hadn't yet left Blaine completely on his own, but he was already able to do some baking in the kitchen, just coming out to help out where needed.

 

Blaine took his apron off at the end of his shift, "I don't know how you've been doing this on your own, Kurt. It must be exhausting..." Having felt so comfortable working with Kurt, Blaine suddenly feared he'd overstepped the mark by saying what he said.

 

Kurt smiled wryly without looking up at Blaine. "It's not always so easy.."

 

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow..Kurt," Blaine smiled brightly, wanting to say more, but maybe it was too soon.

 

"Yeah, thanks Blaine," Kurt said this time looking up. At the sight of the dazzling smile and curly head of hair, Kurt felt a tiny piece of his heart soften a little. Blaine looked so comforting, and well, so warm. It gave Kurt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

 

"Oh, and Blaine..," Kurt said as Blaine turned to leave, "you're doing really well."  
Blaine internally high fived himself as he exited the shop.

 

*****

 

Blaine could honestly say he was actually quite enjoying working for Kurt, and once he'd been paid for the first time, appreciated the pressure it took off him financially.  
However, Blaine was definitely finding working five shifts a week exhausting. After working at the shop, Blaine's day was filled with classes, homework, rehearsing and often a gig at the bar in the evening. Even on weekends he fared no better, although he wasn't working for Kurt he still had an endless stream of college stuff to catch up on, plus doing his washing and cleaning the apartment - quite important incase anyone did come round for a viewing. So by the time the middle of his second week arrived Blaine had had to literally crawl out of bed to get to work. There was no way on earth Blaine would have dared be late, for although he felt comfortable around Kurt most of the time he was still slightly fearful of getting on the wrong side of him. 

 

Blaine arrived for work bleary eyed one day towards the end of his second week, hoping that a coffee would help him perk up. As soon as he opened the shop door, Blaine could sense something wasn't right, the atmosphere just felt wrong. Kurt's reply was distinctly icy as Blaine gave him a cheery 'hi' on his way in to put his bag and coat in the staff area, giving Blaine a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

When Blaine arrived at the counter, Kurt immediately left to go into the kitchen without giving Blaine any acknowledgement. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the action, but pushed it to the back of his mind. This was the Kurt he'd been wary of in the beginning, but having worked with him these last few days, already knew that wasn't the real him. He hoped it wasnt he who had done anything to upset Kurt. 

 

Despite feeling pretty grotty, Blaine managed to work his way through the queue of early morning workers with his usual charm. He was desperate for a coffee and at the first opportunity made one for himself and Kurt. Blaine glanced into the kitchen, noticing Kurt in the middle of baking, leaning on the kitchen work top, just staring into space. Something was definitely wrong. Even if Kurt wasn't chatty, he was certainly never idle.

 

Blaine carried Kurt's coffee into the kitchen and carefully put it on the counter near him. "Kurt," Blaine said quietly, " here's a coffee for you."

 

Kurt turned slowly to look at Blaine, as if he couldn't remember where he was. His bright blue eyes were a little watery, as he nodded a silent thanks to Blaine for the coffee.

 

Blaine felt a little unsure of what to do about Kurt. He didn't feel he knew him well enough to start asking him what was wrong and to start delving into his personal life. Blaine thought that the best he could do for now was to keep things under control out front and just give Kurt some time to himself.

 

At one point Blaine could hear Kurt talking quietly on the phone in serious tones although he couldn't catch what he was saying. It was none of his business Blaine knew, but he just wanted to help. Kurt was a very private person and kept himself guarded and Blaine was pretty sure he wouldn't be opening up to him, his employee, anytime soon.

 

After a couple of hours Blaine made them both another drink, venturing into the kitchen to take Kurt his. Kurt had managed to make a couple of cakes during the morning despite his obvious distress. Blaine guessed when you had your own business you just had to get on with it no matter how you were feeling. He put Kurt's coffee down. "I made you another coffee. I wasn't sure if you wanted one or not, but I needed one so..." Blaine didn't try and meet Kurt's eyes as he spoke softly.

 

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said, seeming a little better than earlier. "Could you put these cakes out when you get a minute?"

 

"Sure, I'll do it right now," Blaine said picking up one of the large cake platters with both hands. "This one looks delicious, carrot cake right?"

 

"Yeah, carrot cake. It's quite therapeutic to make - all that grating." Kurt smiled wryly.  
" I'll find the label, and the other one's chocolate..?"

 

"Triple chocolate fudge cake," Kurt told Blaine as he carefully carried the carrot cake over to the counter. He'd definitely be in trouble if he dropped one of Kurt's masterpieces. He almost shuddered at the thought.

 

Just as Blaine had put the label on the triple chocolate fudge cake he was startled by the shop door being flung open noisily. "Blaineee," a voice was saying. Blaine looked up, more worried about what Kurt might be thinking at the commotion than who was actually calling his name. 

 

The next minute Sam and Mike, Sam's roommate, appeared at the counter in front of him, both grinning broadly. 

 

"Hi Guys," Blaine smiled, still a little wary of Kurt and what he may be thinking of Blaine's social call. "What are you two up to?"

 

"We just thought we'd come and say 'hi', and see how your new job's going," Mike said excitedly. "We've just finished class and fancied a drink and you sprang to mind."  
"Well," Blaine prompted, thankful that no one else had come in the shop after his friends., "what are you having guys?" 

 

Sam glanced up at the drinks menu. "Oh, definitely a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and sprinkles." Sam licked his lips exaggeratedly.

 

"I'll have a vanilla latte with extra vanilla syrup on top,"Mike enthused, "and we'll have two pieces of that triple chocolate fudge cake please." 

 

"My god, you two, I hope you're not going to make yourselves sick," Blaine laughed.  
"We'll be fine," Sam said getting out his money. "We've just had dance class so we're extra hungry. We need lots of energy-giving food and drink."

 

"Point taken," Blaine commented, tipping milk in the jug to start Sam's milkshake, "as long as you don't complain to me when you feel ill."

 

"Promise we won't, Mike laughed. "Anyway we were wondering if you fancied going out tonight? Our band's playing at that new bar near college - we're on last, so not 'til around 10.30, but we thought we'd go clubbing after to celebrate."

 

"Oh is it a regular gig then?" Blaine questioned.

 

Yeah, once a week at the moment," Sam grinned, obviously pleased. He and Mike were in a band together with another couple of guys from college, Nick and Jeff, who were also old friends of Blaine's from high school.

 

Blaine was genuinely pleased for his friends. They'd been trying really hard to find a platform for their band - they really deserved a lucky break. "That's great guys, I'm so pleased for you, I really am. I'm not sure if I can make the clubbing though, I've been so tired lately. I felt like death this morning. I'd love to come and watch you play though." Blaine finished making his friends' drinks and put their money through the till.

 

"Cool," Mike said slurping his coffee as he and Sam went to sit down at a table in the window. "We understand if you need your beauty sleep."

 

A new customer chose that moment to come in the shop, stopping Blaine from retorting to Mike's last comment. 

 

***

 

Blaine untied his apron at the end of his shift, walking into the kitchen to let Kurt know he was going. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he entered, "Oh, that time already. I'm just coming through."

 

"Don't worry, there's no one waiting," Blaine said softly. "I would stay a bit longer.." 'Because you seem so upset today' Blaine wanted to add, but knew he couldn't. "But I have a class to get to, not that I really want to go to it.."

 

"What class is it?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine's eyes.

 

"Music theory - mind numbingly boring, but I guess necessary," Blaine grimaced.  
"I graduated from NYADA," Kurt looked wistful. Blaine hoped he didn't look as amazed as he felt. "I remember that class well. Is it still Professor Lawson, the guy with the stylish comb over and who does a lot of eccentric arm waving while he lectures?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said carefully, smiling, "that's the guy. Still as weird as ever."

 

"Well, I don't want to make you late for class." Kurt came through to take over serving. "Have fun in music theory ...and thanks for this morning - I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt gave him a brief wave.

 

Blaine returned the wave as he left the shop. His heart was inexplicably thumping in his chest at the knowledge that Kurt used to go to NYADA. Suddenly it all made sense now. His sense of style, his natural grace - he looked like a performer. Every single snippet of information Blaine found out about Kurt seemed to him leave him wanting to know more. 

 

****

 

A little after seven Blaine was heading wearily home after spending a couple of hours in one of the college practice rooms. These were his only chances to practice his piano pieces on a proper piano, rather than his keyboard that he had back at his apartment. Plus Blaine really relished being able to 'lose' himself playing piano, all his worries slipped away while he was playing and he always came out from his sessions feeling gloriously relaxed.

 

As Blaine neared the coffee shop on route to his apartment, his thoughts moved to Kurt and as to what must have happened to make him near to tears this morning. Blaine wouldn't have yet called them friends, but he felt he at least knew him enough to worry what might be wrong.

 

Despite Kurt's reputation amongst Blaine's peers, Blaine could honestly say Kurt had never been horrible to him - maybe a little short on occasion - but certainly never disrespectful. Maybe the rumours were just that, rumours that had got out of hand.  
Blaine glanced over at the coffee shop. Although it was past closing, he could see the lights were still on. Kurt was probably finishing up for the day, Blaine thought. He stopped. Maybe he could just go over there. Should he? 

 

Blaine was thankful the shop door was unlocked. He could imagine a horrible scenario of him rattling a locked door and Kurt, hearing the commotion, having to come and let him in. As he closed the door behind him, Kurt appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a t-towel.

 

"Blaine!...hi.. Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah.. Sure..fine. I was ..um..just passing", Blaine gestured outside.

 

"Come on through to the kitchen," Kurt offered, heading back in. "I'd decided to get ahead of myself with some baking this evening. I've almost finished - just tidying up."  
Blaine looked around at several cake boxes piled high.

 

"Are you just on your way home from college now?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yes - Classes finished ages ago -but I've been practicing my piano pieces. It's the best time for finding a free practice room."

 

"Well then, I don't suppose you've eaten. I was just going to make myself an omelette before I head off home, partly because I've no food at home. Why don't you join me?" Kurt began cracking eggs into a bowl.

 

"I don't want to be alot of trouble."

 

"It's no trouble Blaine." 

 

"I was just passing.."

 

"So you said," Kurt smiled at him softly. Blaine's stomach did a little flip.

 

"Okay..thank you, then."

 

"Good."

 

***** 

Before he knew it Blaine was sitting in one of the big soft chairs at the back of the shop, opposite Kurt Hummel, eating the most delicious meal he'd had in ages.  
Kurt had also brought over a couple of mugs and a thermos jug of coffee. "I always make some coffee to put in here before I clean the coffee machine, just in case I need it." Kurt smiled at Blaine, "and I seem to remember you telling me that you love coffee, so this seems the perfect time."

 

"Thank you Kurt, this is really all so delicious." Blaine felt like he was gushing, but he had such a warm glow inside of him he really couldn't help it. "I really only came to see if you were okay after this morning. I mean, I know it's none if my business or anything but you just seemed so down..and now I feel like I've caused you a lot more work by coming..."

 

Kurt gave a sigh as he got up and slid two pieces of cheesecake onto plates for them both. "When I saw you come in, I must admit I thought you'd come to tell me you'd had enough of me or the job, or both.."

 

"No Kurt, no. Definitely not.."

 

"You wouldn't be the first.." Kurt paused for a moment. "Actually I'd just had some news this morning..my dad had been taken into hospital with chest pains. He had a major heart attack when I was in high school, and he was in a coma for a few days. It was touch and go for a while, and it really was the worst week if my life..."

 

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

 

"Oh it's fine, he's fine. I've spoken to Carole, my stepmom, and it was just a scare this time. I think the awful memories came flooding back as soon as I heard the news. ..my dad and I have always been close. After my mom died when I was 8, it was only me and him for quite a few years until he met Carole."

 

"Oh I'm glad he's okay." Blaine had known it must've been something big. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry.."

 

"Blaine, don't be silly. It's been a long time since someone's cared that much." Kurt got up, sounding a little choked, making himself busy bustling around in the cupboards behind the counter.

 

Blaine felt a little sad at Kurt's last remark. He was suddenly glad that he'd decided to come in when he'd seen the lights on. 

 

***** 

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was crouching down by his seat, squeezing his hand gently. "Blaine," he said gently, "Blaine, it's time to wake up."

 

Blaine blinked a few times before he was properly awake. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Kurt." He couldn't believe he'd managed to fall asleep. " These seats are just too comfortable," he huffed a small laugh.

 

"It's fine Blaine, you're tired." Kurt stayed where he was, still squeezing Blaine's hand.  
"You're right, I am tired, but I really never meant to fall asleep.." Blaine ran his free hand through his hair, creating a bed head look that made him look more sleepy than ever.

 

"Blaine, you're adorable," Kurt laughed lightly, "did anyone ever tell you that? Please never change. Don't let this city or any of the cynics in it change you. I let it get to me - and now I'm struggling to find myself again. So please just don't change."

 

"Now," Kurt continued, before Blaine could say anything. " I don't want you to argue with me on this, but tomorrow come in at 10 o'clock- catch up on some sleep. You can make it up another time."

 

"No, really you don't have to do that."

 

"I know," Kurt said, "but I am. Anyway I'm thinking of flying back to Ohio on Sunday to see my dad for a couple of days. My weekend girls have offered to cover Monday and Tuesday for me, so I'll need you in fighting form for next week."

 

"Okay," Blaine conceded. "Thank you."

 

"So - are you up to going to watch your friends' band now?" Kurt smiled questioningly.

 

Of course Kurt had heard all that earlier.

 

"I guess. I think they'll be disappointed if I don't. I'm sure you heard how excited they were, and they do often come and support me at the bar where I play." Blaine looked at the time on his phone. "If I leave now, I should make it."

 

As Blaine set off into the night he felt like he was floating. He realised with delight that he'd made a new friend this evening, a friend that he could see himself keeping for a very long time. He certainly hadn't seen that coming.

 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the bar, Blaine bought himself a beer and found himself a small table where he had a good view of the stage. Only five minutes until the boys were due on - he'd just made it in good time. He was pleased to see there was a good turn out tonight. Luckily being on late was a good slot for the band to get. He'd played to half empty bars in his time because most people were probably still at home getting ready to go out for the evening at his session time. 

 

While he waited, Blaine's thoughts turned to Kurt and everything that had happened this evening. He knew that tonight he'd seen the real Kurt, and he'd liked what he'd seen. He just felt so comfortable around Kurt, he couldn't explain it. 

 

Blaine hung around for a quick drink with the boys after their performance before heading home. There were congratulations all round - they'd been amazingly good. By the time they'd been on their fifth and final number, most people in the bar had been on their feet. 

 

Of course the boys were going on for further celebrations whilst Blaine was heading home, despite their persuasions. Blaine left them with promises of joining them another time, and although he had been slightly tempted to go with them he felt he would have been abusing Kurt's trust if he'd turned up for work with a hangover, having been given a lie in to catch up on some sleep. 

 

As soon as he got into bed, Blaine pulled out his phone. Kurt had given Blaine his phone number before he'd left the shop tonight. After only a moment's hesitation Blaine sent off a text to Kurt to thank him for dinner and to tell him he'd got home safely. Blaine then sat in bed, his stomach churning after he'd hit the 'send' button, wondering if he'd done the right thing. 

 

Blaine's phone buzzed with a reply only a minute later. His hand shook as he opened the message. 

 

YOU'RE V. WELCOME. SLEEP WELL. (From Kurt) 

 

YOU TOO. SEE YOU TOMORROW. (From Blaine) 

 

Blaine sent off the second text and quickly put his phone down in case he was tempted to send another text. He didn't want to push it. 

 

**** 

 

Somehow Blaine had got into the habit of calling in to see Kurt if ever he was still at the shop after Blaine's late piano practice. He didn't really know how it happened. 

 

The first time was the day Kurt returned from his visit to Ohio. Blaine had stayed at college again to use the practice room and had noticed the lights on in the shop. He thought he'd call in to ask Kurt how his dad was. Before he knew it they were both sitting down to dinner again. Kurt hadn't even asked Blaine if he'd wanted to stay this time - he'd just started cooking as soon as Blaine came in because of course Kurt had no food at home having only just got back from Ohio. 

 

After expressing delight when Kurt had told him his dad was really well, Blaine had then proceeded to tell Kurt that he'd also grown up in Ohio. It had turned out they'd only lived two hours away from each other and knew each others' schools. They had both been in their school glee clubs which had competed against each other, even though Kurt and Blaine hadn't actually been competing at the same time. 

 

Kurt had asked Blaine if he still went back to Ohio, and Blaine had embarrassing felt tears welling in his eyes as he told Kurt how, after coming out to his parents at age 14, they had slowly distanced themselves from him. "They consider it a lifestyle choice, and whilst I get a financial allowance to help me with college fees, they prefer me not to attend family gatherings," Blaine had explained to Kurt. 

 

It seemed that Kurt's dad had been completely supportive of Kurt being gay, having known apparently since Kurt was three, even though he hadn't officially come out to him until he was 16. 

 

They'd subconsciously linked fingers across the table as they both recounted stories of some heart wrenching bullying they'd both endured for being gay - breaking away only for Kurt to retrieve the jug of coffee he'd made earlier. 

 

After he'd got home that night he'd again texted Kurt to thank him for dinner, and they'd texted back and forth for over half an hour before Blaine finally drifted off to sleep with a silly grin on his face. 

 

The next time Blaine called in to see Kurt he had no reason at all to do it, but he did it anyway. Kurt had already started dinner for them both when he arrived, and if either of them thought anything of it, it wasn't mentioned. They'd talked long into the evening, amazed at how much they had in common. Kurt had told Blaine how he'd always wanted to be on Broadway, but how he'd eventually given up that dream for his second love - baking. A love he'd inherited from his mother, and his coffee shop had been born when Kurt had been left some money by his grandmother. 

 

Their texts that night had started as soon as Blaine had left the shop to begin the short walk home, carrying on until Blaine couldn't fight sleep anymore, tucked cozily under his bed covers. 

 

Somehow after that texts had moved on to every night, not just the nights when Kurt had made them both dinner. Blaine would often text him when he got home from playing at the bar, the texts always ending with shared 'goodnights' and 'sleep well'. 

 

One evening Blaine let himself into the shop, surprised to see Kurt sitting at their usual evening table, busy on his laptop. "Hi Blaine!" Kurt said cheerfully looking up from whatever he was typing. 

 

Blaine smiled over at Kurt, "hi." Before he could comment any further a small dark haired girl of about the same age as Kurt appeared from the kitchen, engulfing Blaine in a hug. 

 

"You must be Blaine," she squealed excitedly as Blaine tried to reciprocate the hug out of politeness, wondering what on earth was going on. "I've heard so much about you - I just couldn't wait to meet you. Kurt refused to come home to have dinner with me tonight because this is one of his Blaine nights. So the only way I can see him is to come and cook for us all here.." 

 

"Rachel, Rachel," Kurt interrupted, "just calm down a minute." Kurt turned to Blaine, "Blaine, please meet my over excitable, broadway star to be, roommate and best friend, Rachel." 

 

Rachel giggled at Kurt's description of her. "Pleased to meet you Rachel," Blaine offered smiling broadly at her, having been released from her over enthusiastic hug. 

 

"Oh," she gushed, " I can see why Kurt likes you so much. You really are adorable." Blaine saw Kurt roll his eyes in despair at Rachel's words. "I need to finish dinner - it won't be long. You sit down with Kurt, Blaine, and I'll leave you two to talk about whatever you talk about while I put the finishing touches to my culinary masterpiece." 

 

With that, Rachel disappeared back into the kitchen. Kurt shook his head, "no filter," he commented, "but she means well.." 

 

"She seems a nice friend to have," Blaine smiled, still reeling internally from Rachel's revelations. "So, roommate huh?" 

 

"We've roomed since we both started at NYADA, although we were sort of friends at high school. We hated each other in the beginning, probably because we were competing against each other for solos when we were in Glee club, and it kind of turned into a love /hate relationship over time." 

 

Kurt got up from his seat. "I'd better go and see if Rachel needs a hand, she can be a bit of a drama queen in the kitchen, well in everything really, sometimes." As Kurt headed into the kitchen he turned back to Blaine, "Blaine, would you be okay to make us all a proper coffee to have with dinner. I'm going to clean the machine later, so it's okay to use it. Rachel will have a drip - i yhink she'll take it black. Thank you." Blaine glanced up at Kurt as he spoke - had Kurt just winked at him? 

 

Blaine had just placed their coffees on the table when Rachel and Kurt appeared from the kitchen with the food. Rachel had done a good job of throwing together a delicious vegetable pasta dish, with a big salad for them all to share. "Nothing fancy," she'd declared with a flourish as she sat down. 

 

"Rachel, this is the best," Blaine declared after his first mouthful, "and I'm starving, so thank you." 

 

"You're welcome, and oh, Blaine I see you've made me a coffee. I've heard you make the best coffee ever.." Blaine's eyes grew wider in surprise as chewed his next mouthful of pasta. He discreetly glanced sideways at Kurt, who seemed to be staring intently at his own dinner, looking a little more flushed than normal. Blaine wasn't sure if this evening could get any weirder. 

 

Rachel and Kurt had been suitably impressed to find out that Blaine had been the lead vocalist at his high school glee club. "I think your glee club sounds better," Blaine had commented. " at least everyone stood a chance of getting a solo. In mine there was a student council who appointed someone as the lead, and everyone else had to more or less sing back up. I mean I can't complain as I was lucky enough to get the lead, but it can't have been much fun for everyone else."

 

Blaine had discovered that Rachel had been in an off broadway production of 'Evita', which had then gone on tour for a few months. She was now back for the show to do another stint in New York, starting in month's time. 

 

"I'd really love to come and see it when it opens," Blaine had declared to Rachel. 

 

"I'm going to insist that you do," Rachel had told him. "In fact you and Kurt, even though Kurt's seen it loads of times. I need to keep reminding him not to give up on his broadway dream." 

 

"You shouldn't Kurt, if that's what you always wanted to do," Blaine urged, " I haven't heard you sing, but I know how good you have to be to get into NYADA." 

 

"You're sweet Blaine, but there's nothing out there for me. I sing like a girl - so roles are limited..." Kurt tailed off. 

 

"No Kurt," Blaine started, "even if roles are limited you can't give up. You have to explore other avenues, you know sing or act anywhere for now because you never know what's round the corner." 

 

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I gave it a good try, and at some point I had to be honest with myself.." 

 

"Seriously! How can you say that. You're not much older than me." Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt thought it was too late for him to keep trying. "Kurt, this shop is great, I love it here, but I can't see you wanting to run this business forever. You're so much bigger than this." 

 

Suddenly Rachel threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my god! You two. You're just so cute together." She smiled, as both men looked at her in astonishment. "Don't worry, I know you're both oblivious, but I'm going to be the first to say 'I told you so' when it happens." 

 

****** 

 

"What pizza do we all want To eat?" Blaine asked, waving the take out menu at his friends. 

 

"Definitely pepperoni," Jeff cut in excitedly. 

 

"Hawaiian's my favourite," Sam said, "but to be honest I'll eat anything I'm so hungry." 

 

"Right," Blaine picked up his phone. "Unless anyone objects, I'll just order one pepperoni and one Hawaiian." 

 

Mike and Nick hummed a murmured agreement, as Blaine took his phone and the menu somewhere a bit quieter to phone through their order. 

 

Blaine and his friends were having a rare Xbox/movie session at Blaine's apartment. They were hardly ever all free at the same time these days, but this particular Sunday afternoon had proved to be miraculously suitable for everyone. 

 

Blaine had forgotten how much he enjoyed just hanging out with the boys. Life was so busy lately, not all of it in a bad way, but hectic all the same. 

 

"So," Sam turned to Blaine as he came back to join the others, having finished his phone call. "How's that diva of a boss treating you these days? I'm impressed you're even still working for him." 

 

The other boys were engrossed in the Xbox game not hearing Sam's question. "Okay..actually," Blaine said slowly. "I like it there." 

 

Blaine snuck a glance at Sam, who raised his eyebrows at Blaine's reply. "You're just too nice Blaine," Sam sighed. 

 

"No," Blaine lowered his voice, "he's actually nice. I like him." 

 

"I can't believe what you're saying." Sam stared at Blaine. 

 

Blaine looked down at his phone rather than look at Sam. "I really like him Sam... Really like him. I know what you're thinking because I thought it too before I knew him." Blaine paused, giving Sam time to absorb this information. Luckily at that moment there was a big raucous from the gamers. 

 

Nick threw down his controller. "That's it I'm officially useless at this game. Sam you take over..." Sam moved to join the other boys still looking confusedly at Blaine as he went. 

 

"We need to talk later," Sam muttered to Blaine. 

 

Blaine couldn't believe he'd actually told Sam he liked Kurt. He had no intention of telling anyone - ever. He'd only just been able to admit it to himself, and there was no way Kurt would ever feel the same way about him. Kurt was sophisticated and stylish, what on earth would he ever see in a scruffy haired douchbag like Blaine. 

 

******* 

 

Now that Blaine had admitted to himself how much he liked Kurt, it was as if a whole new world had opened up for him. The sight of Kurt in his skin tight jeans had him imagining all sorts of things that he rapidly tried to erase from his mind, and every time they accidentally touched or brushed past each other, Blaine literally felt sparks shooting through his whole body. In fact work had become a complete nightmare..and Blaine loved it and hated it, all at the same time. 

 

Blaine had decided that the only way out would be to tell Kurt he was going to give up the job. He'd tell Sam and Mike he'd take up their offer of bunking at their apartment - he was hardly spending any time at his own apartment anyway as he was having to work at the coffee shop to pay for it. He knew he'd miss having his own place, but he really had to do something before he made a complete fool of himself...not in a million years would Kurt ever see him in that way. 

 

As Blaine arrived for his next shift at work, the thought of telling Kurt he was leaving almost made him feel like crying. Blaine found himself staring at Kurt's perfect pink lips as he spoke to him, imagining what they would taste like if he kissed them, and knew deep down he was lost - there was no way he could leave. 

 

Perhaps he could put a stop to the regular dinners. He didn't want to of course, but maybe that would be a good start until he could get his brain in order. Then Blaine started to worry how would he stop the dinners. Just not turn up? He didn't feel like he could that. He would have to make up an excuse, and Blaine hated lying. 

 

"Blaine.. Are you alright?" Kurt made Blaine jump out of his skin. "You don't seem your normal self today." 

 

"Oh I'm fine - miles away, sorry." Blaine's heart was thumping in his chest. He'd been so absorbed he hadn't noticed Kurt come to stand next to him. 

 

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" Kurt asked him, absentmindedly straightening the cups stacked on top of the coffee machine. 

 

"Dinner," Blaine breathed, as Kurt leaned into him, reaching the cups that were a but further away. "Um.. Dinner.." This was stupid. Of course he wanted dinner with Kurt. "I'm not sure what time I.." 

 

"Oh Blaine, let me explain. Rachel's invited a one of our old school friends, Santana, over tonight, and she would like you to come as well - we would love you to come as well.." Kurt amended, almost seeming a little nervous. Blaine glanced sideways at Kurt to see if that were the case. "In fact you'd be doing me a favour - the girls spend a lot if time fretting over my personal life and I'm sure they'd love to take you under their wing too." Kurt smiled softly. 

 

Blaine knew he should say no. Kurt was just being kind, surely, knowing he wouldn't be at the shop this evening. "I don't know what time I'll be finished.." 

 

"It'll be perfect then...our apartment is right near NYADA actually - you won't have far to come. You can call me when you're done later and I'll give you directions." Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, stopping what he was doing and looking him right in the eyes. 

 

Oh for heaven's sake! One look in those clear blue eyes and Blaine was gone. He'd completely forgotten why he was trying to say no to dinner in the first place. 

 

When Blaine didn't answer immediately, Kurt looked down, "if you don't want to come I completely understand. I mean I'm sure you have enough of me working here..." 

 

'I can't come because I think I'm slowly falling in love with you.' "Of course I'd love to come." Blaine briefly squeezed Kurt's hand that was resting on the counter, giving him bright smile,"there's nothing I'd like more." Which of course was the absolute truth. 

 

******** 

 

Kurt had been plucking up courage all morning to ask Blaine over for dinner. He wasn't sure why he couldn't just come right out and say it. It wasn't as if Kurt was asking him out on a date or anything, but without the security of the coffee shop Kurt felt as if he were going to be naked on display for Blaine to see. Blaine visiting Kurt in his own home felt symbolically like a big deal. Kurt mentally chastised himself for being so ridiculous. On some level he knew he and Blaine were friends now. The dinners they'd got into the routine of sharing at the shop, although unplanned, had grown to be quite special to Kurt. Whilst Blaine obviously chose to join him, Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same way about them. 

 

Blaine coming to work at the coffee shop had been an awakening for Kurt. He was like a breath of fresh air amongst the monotony of everyday life. Whilst Blaine had impeccable manners and charm, it was more than that - Kurt really felt they had a connection. Kurt knew he wasn't an easy person to work for, but along had come Blaine and slotted right in - making Kurt feel like they had always meant to be. Kurt couldn't be sure, but sometimes it seemed to him that Blaine felt it too. 

 

Rachel had been keen for Kurt to invite Blaine over, threatening to come in the shop and ask him herself if he didn't. Kurt wasn't going to have that though - although she meant well, Rachel wasn't always the most subtle of people. She had made it clear to him in no uncertain terms that she thought Blaine was perfect for Kurt. "He's just what you need Kurt. I haven't seen you this happy in ages," she'd enthused. In fact, Kurt couldn't know for certain, but he wouldn't be surprised if Rachel hadn't orchestrated this whole dinner around getting him and Blaine together. 

 

Kurt had looked from the kitchen doorway at the adorable curly haired man with the gorgeous smile that could light up the whole room, and realised that if Blaine turned him down, a little piece of him might just die inside. So when Blaine accepted his invitation, giving Kurt a huge smile as he accepted, Kurt could do nothing but smile back. 

 

Maybe, just maybe when Rachel texted Kurt later to see if Blaine was coming over that night, Kurt's heart might have been soaring as he tapped a reply into his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine started to tidy up his sheet music sprawled across the top of the piano, carefully putting the pages in order. Despite first impressions, Blaine was actually meticulously tidy with basically everything he owned, but especially with his music. Often people assumed that because he had this wild curly hair that his whole life would be as haphazard as his hair.   
Having neatly put his music into his messenger bag, Blaine made his way to the restrooms. He could hear his own breathing above his footsteps. He knew he was one level below panicking. He was going to Kurt's apartment..he was going to Kurt's apartment.. Oh. My. God. 

Blaine splashed water on his face, calming himself down a little. He could do this. Christ..he could sing on a stage in front of a few hundred people, so yeah..he could do this. He peeled off his T-shirt, fishing the spare shirt he'd brought with him out of his bag. He'd chosen a black fitted long sleeve shirt, which looked smart enough with his snug fitting jeans, without being too dressy. 

One final touch and he'd be done Blaine thought, grabbing a small pot of hair gel out of the front pocket of his bag. When he'd been in high school he'd worn copious amounts of hair gel on his hair, embarrassed of his curls, but these days he kind of liked them. However, sometimes they just needed taming a bit. Blaine ran a small amount of gel through his hair, making his hair look neat, but still curly. It would have to do. 

Exiting the college, Blaine took out his phone to call Kurt. With his finger poised over the call button, he looked up to see Kurt standing over to one side of the main entrance. Blaine took in Kurt's black tight, oh so tight jeans, white shirt and white calf length boots. he truly looked amazing. "Oh my god! Kurt! What are you doing here?" Could Kurt hear his heart beating out of his chest?   
Kurt smirked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Thought I'd surprise you."   
"You certainly did that," Blaine laughed, fighting himself not to look at Kurt's long legs in those jeans. "How did you know what time.." 

"I kind of worked it out, assuming you were rehearsing the same time as other evenings of course." Kurt moved alongside Blaine. "I really wasn't stalking you...the girls have taken over dinner, and I thought some fresh air would be good - they're both lovely, but can be quite intense, especially when they get together...well you've already met Rachel so I'm sure you can imagine.." 

"Mmm..I know what you mean.. But they sound like good friends to have." They set off at a slow pace, bumping arms every few steps as they walked along. "My 'straight' male friends are almost as bad. If they spent as much time worrying about their own personal relationships as they do about mine..." Blaine tailed off, "but they mean well." 

Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's description of his friends. " I can imagine - there's something about you though that makes you look like you need taking care of.."   
"What do you mean?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, smiling at Kurt in a way that had him thinking Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Oh, you know, puppy eyes.. And all that.." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was smiling broadly at him. "Do you have a boyfriend Blaine?" Kurt then asked him, without meaning to. 

"No.. You?" 

"No." 

"Good." Blaine hadn't meant to say that either. 

"Good?" 

"Good," Blaine whispered . "I mean, well I don't mean it's good you haven't got a boyfriend... Actually I've no idea what I'm talking about - I tend to ramble when I'm nervous." 

 

Kurt huffed a small laugh, "don't worry. I understand what you mean - and for the record, I didn't even mean to ask about the boyfriend thing - it just sort of came out." They both chuckled at their idiotic behaviour. 

"I think we both just need to relax a bit," Blaine commented, still cringing at what he'd said. 

 

"You'll be pleased to know we're almost here," Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand to steer him towards the entrance way of a large converted building. "Welcome to my home sweet home!" 

It was only when they were standing outside the big sliding door of Kurt's loft apartment that Blaine realised Kurt still had hold of his hand. 

****** 

Blaine didn't know what he'd been expecting Kurt and Rachel's apartment to be like, but he certainly hadn't expected what he saw when Kurt slid the huge door open. The loft space was enormous - skilfully separated into areas by curtains and carefully placed furniture. It was rustic, in an original and creative sort of way. 

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine said softly, gazing around the apartment in wonder. "I knew you wouldn't just live somewhere ordinary, but this...wow!"" 

Kurt smiled, "It's taken a while to get it right, but we love it here. You should have seen it when we first moved in, it was just one big empty room." 

Blaine pulled out the bottle of wine that he'd thought to put in his bag before he'd left home earlier. "I'd better go and say 'hi' to Rachel," Blaine gestured with the bottle he was holding. 

They walked over to the kitchen area where Rachel and another girl were busy bustling about, laughing and joking with each other. "Hey! Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed having spotted the boys and coming to give him one of her famous hugs. Blaine was ready for her this time, hugging her back and passing Kurt the bottle of wine at the same time. "Welcome to our home," she gushed. 

"It's very kind of you to invite me Rachel," Blaine said smoothly. "You and Kurt have a lovely apartment here, I'm quite envious...and I have to say dinner smells delicious too.." 

"Rachel smiled excitedly, "please meet our friend Santana," Rachel turned to introduce the girl Blaine had previously spotted helping Rachel in the kitchen - a stunning Latino girl, somewhat taller than Rachel and certainly very striking. Her long dark wavy hair was swept back off her face in a ponytail, giving her an air of crisp efficiency. 

Blaine moved to greet Santana with a handshake, as Rachel moved to one side. "Blaine," Blaine offered, "pleased to meet you.." 

"Blaine Anderson," Santana paused as she took Blaine's offered hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her use of his surname. "Blaine Anderson, singer/songwriter extraordinaire," she smiled at him broadly. 

"You know Blaine?" Kurt questioned approaching them both. 

"Oh, I've been to listen to Blaine sing at 'Lionel's' many times, usually Friday or Saturday evenings," Santana continued. "He's a great singer, with a perfect mixture of his own work and covers.. And a stunning voice." Santana looked at Blaine as she answered Kurt's question. 

Blaine blushed at what Santana was saying about him. It was nice to have compliments about his singing, but this was so intense it was making him feel a little uncomfortable. "Thanks," he managed to say, feeling self conscious as Santana continued to look at him. 

Kurt and Rachel both looked shocked when Santana began raving about Blaine's singing. He must be good - Santana rarely complemented anyone's performing. Her form of complimenting, usually took the route of her not being rude about someone. Usually if she didn't have anything bad to say, you know she must have liked the performance.   
"You should do more of your own songs, you know." Santana said as she headed back to the kitchen. 

"I'd like to, but I feel like I have to do more songs everyone knows, and just throw in a few of my own here and there..but I will bear it in mind," Blaine smiled. 

Kurt watched Blaine talking to Santana. Just how was he so perfect? Here was this sweet sweet guy who was one of the kindest people Kurt had ever met. He was obviously very talented, yet adoringly modest with it. Kurt just wanted to hug him. 

Dinner went off without a hitch. In his observations of Blaine at work, Kurt had noticed his ability to get on with everyone. He had an old fashioned charm about him which seemed to appeal to both male and female customers. It was nothing over the top, just politeness and of course a smile that could light up a room. 

Blaine's ability to socialise with ease didn't stop with work. He was a perfect guest, genuinely seeming interested in everything everyone had to say. He managed to ask all the right questions, quipping in with relevant tales of his own, and it helped that whilst he hadn't attended the same glee club as Kurt, Rachel and Santana he was still familiar with it, having been in his own school glee club. 

Kurt had brought cheesecake he'd made for the shop for dessert which they had with coffee. After that Kurt and Blaine offered to do the washing up, as the girls had made the dinner. The wine they'd had with dinner had loosened them up a bit, and they both revealed a little bit more of themselves to each other. Kurt told Blaine that since coming to New York he'd had two serious relationships, and in both cases had ended up getting his heart broken. "The trouble is I'm just a stupid romantic, and not everyone sees relationships the same way." 

"Wanting romance isn't stupid Kurt," Blaine had said kindly. "One night hook ups definitely aren't my thing either. I love the idea of romantic gestures, especially with someone else who feels the same way." 

"The trouble is," Kurt had lamented, "once you've had your heart broken a couple of times, you stop letting people in - not being able to stand the thought of it happening again." 

"You mustn't loose faith Kurt," Blaine commented, "there's someone out there who will want the same as you. It's just waiting for the right person to come along. I've had my heart broken too by someone who just didn't see our relationship in the same way I did...but I haven't given up hope in finding the right person for me..." 

"For the love of God," a voice came from nearby. They both turned around to see Santana leaning on the kitchen counter. "I've only heard part of your conversation, but are you two really that oblivious?" It was a rhetorical question really, which was just as well as both Kurt and Blaine stared at Santana in silence. "Anyway," she continued without waiting for either of them to speak, "I've just come to tell you that Rachel and I are heading out. There's a girl I've been on a few dates with who works in a bar not far from here. I want to introduce her to Rachel - once Rachel starts her show she won't be free in the evenings, so I thought I'd take the opportunity..." 

Santana turned to leave, adding, "oh Blaine, Rachel's keen to hear you sing. Hope it's okay if I bring her on Friday night... And Kurt too if he's free. I'm sure he'd like to come and hear you sing." She looked at Kurt questioningly. 

"I'd love to come," Kurt said softly, looking over at Blaine. "If that's okay with you Blaine..." 

"Love you to come..." Blaine whispered. Santana smiled to herself as she wandered away from the kitchen. 

******* 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked after they'd finished tidying the kitchen. "You can choose.." 

"Oh maybe, you should choose, Kurt. I'm not sure what you'll think of my taste in movies. They tend to be weepy romantic films, with quite a few Disney favourites thrown in there too.." 

Kurt huffed. "If I tell you that my favourite movies are The Notebook and Moulin Rouge..oh and that I know virtually the words of Aladdin, Pocahontas and Tangled to name just a few Disney movies..what would you say now." 

"I'd say Kurt Hummel, that you have excellent taste in films. You're obviously a man after my own heart!" 

"Blaine." Kurt said carefully, moving to sit near Blaine on the couch, twisting slightly to look at him. 

"Mmm?" Blaine was shaken from his visions of he and Kurt watching movies together. He looked over at Kurt, drawn in to his bright blue eyes. "Sorry Kurt. Yes?" 

"There is something I wanted to ask you." Blaine wasn't sure, but did Kurt look nervous? Kurt hesitated. 

Blaine desperately wanted to grab Kurt's hand. He was slowly realising that he was powerless to resist his attraction to Kurt. He wasn't even sure he wanted to fight it anymore. Kurt was just the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen.. Blaine reached over and covered Kurt's hand with his own, rubbing his thumb gently over Kurt's knuckles. "Talk to me Kurt.." 

"Rachel's given me a couple of tickets for one of her preview shows at the beginning of next week," Kurt began, "I was wondering, would you like to come with me?" 

"Oh I'd been meaning to ask her when her show was starting. I'd love to come..with you." 

"Just to be clear, Blaine...I'm asking you out on a date." Kurt paused. "If that's not something you want I completely understand. The ticket's still yours." Kurt's heart was beating so hard in his chest he could scarcely breathe. "The day you walked into my shop asking for a job..it's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." 

Blaine's head was spinning, his stomach was flip-flopping, his heart felt like it was beating outside of his chest. "Kurt. I'd love to come..as your date." Blaine couldn't believe Kurt maybe felt the same way as he did. There'd been signs of course, but Blaine hadn't dared to hope.. 

Blaine knew what a big thing this was for Kurt from the previous conversation they'd had, and he wanted to reassure him that this was important for him too. "Kurt," Blaine made sure to look Kurt right in the eyes. "This means so much...it's definitely something I would love." Blaine gave a nervous laugh. "I hope I'm not freaking you out.." 

Kurt shook his head. "No, never," he whispered. 

"Good." 

"We'll have a great time," Kurt smiled. "Now, do you still want to watch that movie? Or maybe just coffee?" 

"Maybe just coffee. I've got work in the morning and I've got this terrible boss.."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine couldn't quite pinpoint his emotions as he busied himself at work the morning after his dinner at Kurt's apartment. All he knew was he felt happy. He'd been absolutely exhausted when he'd arrived back at his own apartment last night, which luckily meant he'd fallen asleep pretty quickly, basking in the afterglow of knowing he was going to be going on a date with Kurt Hummel. That and the memory of the small, but sweet chaste kiss they'd shared when they had said goodbye at Kurt's apartment door, Kurt's slender hand cupping Blaine's cheek as their lips met.

When he'd woken this morning, as well as waves of euphoria washing over him, nerves were also setting in. Last night had been perfect - and now Blaine had to go to work and see Kurt again - in fact in less than hour. He hoped things wouldn't feel awkward between them. All he had to do was to go to work and be himself. He and Kurt had become good friends over the weeks so it should be easy...except now there was an anticipation of possible things to come...wonderful things... Horrified, Blaine realised he'd been absentmindedly stroking himself while letting his mind wander onto 'possible things to come'. His early morning erection had quickly turned into something that didn't seem like it was going to go by itself. This was not a good thing just 45 minutes before he had to see Kurt.

After just a moment's hesitation, and a vision of Kurt in the jeans he'd worn the night before flashing before him, Blaine gave in with a loud sigh and slipped his hand down the front of his pyjama pants. Even in private Blaine was usually too much of a gentleman to start jerking himself off, but then along came Kurt, sending him off on a wonderful, unfamiliar path. He sighed again, laying back, staring at the ceiling, grasping his aching cock in his fist. He groaned loudly as he began moving his hand, thanking god that he lived alone at the moment. Just as he got himself into a steady rhythm his phone began to ring beside his bed. He nearly didn't answer it, and in hindsight maybe he shouldn't have.

He blindly grabbed his phone. "Hi," he breathed, as he clumsily accepted the call.

"Blaine. It's Kurt."

'Shit' he thought. He hadn't even got out of bed and the day was already going wildly wrong. "Kurt. Hi," Blaine said trying to keep his voice steady, slowing his hand down as much as he was able to. That didn't really help he quickly realised, as slowing down magnified every sensation, making him curl his toes into the mattress. He gave a small groan at the heightened sensations coupled with the irony of it being Kurt on the phone.

"Are you okay Blaine?...you sound a little odd..."

"Fine.. Yes..Fine.." Blaine panted.

He felt Kurt hesitate slightly. "Okay....Look I'm sorry if it's a bad time, but I was wondering if you could call in to the pharmacy for me before you come in to work this morning. I can feel a headache starting, and I want to take something for it before it gets too bad. If you can't don't worry, but I thought it might be easier.."

"Okay.. No..prob..lem." Blaine stuttered, bucking his hips. He really wasn't going to last much longer. He just wished Kurt would end the call quickly.

"Thanks so much. I think I'm just a bit tense. Nothing that a good massage wouldn't sort out but for now medication will have to do." Kurt laughed.

That was it. Naked Blaine giving naked Kurt the massage of his life was all he could see in his head, and he somehow managed to squeak out a goodbye to Kurt and end the call, before coming hard over his fist.

If Kurt had thought anything about the peculiar nature of their phone call this morning, he luckily didn't mention it when Blaine arrived at the shop. Blaine was still cringing at the recent memory, blushing each time he thought of it.

Kurt had kissed him lightly on the cheek when he handed him the pills he'd got at the pharmacy, thanking him profusely. But apart from that everything seemed the same as ever. It was a strange feeling, the knowledge that he was kind of promised to Kurt for their date next week. 

They maybe shared a few more light touches and smiles than they would have done before, and Blaine realised that if Kurt caught Blaine watching him he didn't have to pretend he wasn't any more. They hadn't even been on a date yet, and already Blaine could tell this felt so right, his stomach swooping whenever he remembered Rachel's show next week.

******

Later that day when Blaine was rehearsing in the college practice room, fine tuning his set list for his next performance at the bar, Blaine remembered with a gulp that Kurt, Rachel and Santana were all coming to watch him perform tomorrow night. In the excitement of Kurt asking him out it had slipped his mind. 

Supposing Kurt hated his performance on Friday, Blaine worried. Kurt loved musicals, especially big Broadway numbers. What would he think of Blaine's set - most of which was probably classed as romantic slushy ballads. He'd probably think the songs Blaine had written himself were rubbish too - a couple of them written years ago when Blaine was in high school. Kurt was a graduate from NYADA who would know quality when he heard it for heaven's sake, and half the time Blaine probably just sounded like a school boy singing in his bedroom at home. 

Blaine knew he had a tendency to worry. Since knowing Kurt he seemed to find a lot to worry about, every worry involving Kurt. He honestly couldn't imagine what he used to worry about before Kurt. His worrying was more of the nature of what Kurt would think about everything Blaine basically did and everything Blaine basically said. He knew he was being ridiculous as Kurt seemed to like everything he did and said, but Blaine couldn't help it. In fact Blaine couldn't help a lot of things around Kurt, and he was loving feeling slightly out of control when they were around each other.

Blaine hoped that Kurt wasn't fed up with Blaine calling in to the shop to see him on his way home from college all the time. Even though Blaine had his doubts, it was like a magnetic pull that he had no control over. No amount of worrying could stop him from pushing the shop door open on his way home, and heading into the comforting haven he now knew and loved so much. And then of course as soon as he saw Kurt, any doubts drifted away completely as he was greeted with the kindest smile that Blaine had noticed was reserved only for him.

Blaine methodically chopped up salad while Kurt prepared the rest of their dinner. "I hope you don't feel like you have to come to watch me tomorrow night." Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes widened and a range of emotions flashed across his face. Blaine could sense the disappointment Kurt obviously felt, and Blaine immediately regretted what he'd said, but it was too late to take the words back now.

"It was just that Santana kind of ramrodded you into it, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to come." Blaine tried to back track slightly. 

"I want to come. Definitely. Unless...you prefer I don't." Kurt smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Blaine noticed of course, and suddenly felt sick.

"Yes..no." Blaine took a deep breath. "I mean..yes I would love you to come. The 'no' was I'd not prefer you not to come." Blaine sighed, lowering his voice slightly, "it might not be your sort of music though.."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Really Blaine! Do you really think that. I know I'll love it - music has been my life for years, and not just the type of music I sing myself...plus I know I'll love it, because ..well because it's you."

"I'm just being silly," Blaine huffed. "Please just ignore me..of course I want you there. It just may not be as exciting as you think it's going to be."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, pulling him in for a hug. "You're right about one thing," Kurt said quietly, close to Blaine's ear, " you are bring silly... And anyway, who says I want exciting?"

********

Laid back on his bed later that night, Blaine thought about Kurt. They'd had a good evening tonight, after Blaine's initial act of stupidity anyway. Normally Blaine would text Kurt a few night time texts, but at the last minute thought he'd give him a 'goodnight' call instead. Blaine was just about to give up after hearing the phone ringing his end for quite a while. He'd come to the conclusion Kurt must either be asleep or busy - perhaps he'd text after all - when he heard a breathy 'hello' from Kurt's end.

"Sorry if it's a bad time Kurt."

"It's fine." Kurt sounded more relaxed. "It's nice to hear from you.."

"I know we sort of covered it earlier, but I wanted you to know how much I do want you to come to watch me tomorrow. I just feel bad for thinking you were going to come because you felt you had to, when I'm not sure that's what I did really think..."

Kurt was quiet as he listened to Blaine's ramblings, something he often did when he was nervous Kurt had noticed. Kurt spoke after a short pause. "How much Blaine ?" He spoke slowly. " How much to you want me to come?" Blaine could feel Kurt smiling teasingly into the phone.

"Alot." Blaine sighed, "really alot." Blaine could hear Kurt breathing. "Were you asleep?" he asked hesitating slightly. " I thought I may have woken you up."

"No, I was awake...although I wouldn't have minded if you had woken me up. I was literally about to step in the shower. Really literally about to." Kurt's voice seemed to lower an octave.

"Oh.." Blaine guessed Kurt may be naked. Visions clouded his mind. "Sorry," Blaine breathed down the phone, images of the shower hitting the taut body that Blaine imagined Kurt hid underneath his clothes, flashing before him. "I'll let you get back to it..back to your shower.." Blaine strained to sound normal.

"Blaine. It's fine. Talk to me."

"Oh, uh.. What are you doing now?"

"Just lying on my bed Blaine. Talking to you.. Mind you it's getting a little cold, considering my clothes, or lack of..."

There it was again. Blaine gently stroked himself through his thin boxers. He groaned inwardly, hoping Kurt couldn't tell what he was doing. Even though he knew this wasn't a sensible thing to be doing while he was still on the phone, he couldn't stop - didn't want to stop.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked knowingly. Then he paused for a few moments. "I wish you were here with me, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Ahh," Blaine sighed loudly, no longer caring as he reached inside his boxers, groaning as he ran his hand rapidly up and down his shaft. "Kurt!..Kurt! Please."

"Blaine... Is this what you were doing when I was on the phone to you this morning?"

"Y..es. Oh y..es," Blaine whispered.

"Fuck. Fuck... I wish.. I..was...with..you..now," Kurt stuccatoed, as he pumped his own cock firmly, envisioning what Blaine must be doing to be whimpering on the other end of the phone. "What do you want me...to do for you?"

Blaine groaned deeply, picking up pace with his fist. "Touch me..touch me Kurt."

"Touch yourself for me, Blaine," Kurt panted. They both chanted each other's name, too far gone to be embarrassed. "Come for me Blaine," Kurt cried out. Blaine obliged, with a slow drawn out groan.

Hearing Blaine, Kurt followed suit, just managing not to cry out to Blaine how in love with him he was. 

They both chuckled as they came down from their highs. "Wow," Kurt giggled. 

"Yes. Wow...I don't know how I'm going to face you in the morning, after..after that" Blaine blushed to himself.

"Blaine. Please don't feel like that. That was ..that was special. It's just you and me...and we need never be embarrassed with each other," Kurt soothed.

"Okay.." Blaine huffed. "Just... Well.. Does that tell you how much I want you to come and watch my performance tomorrow?"

Kurt laughed loudly. "I think it does. Although you might have to tell me again sometime.."

*******

Blaine was pretty thankful the shop was busy when he arrived for work the next morning, as he had no idea what he was going to say to Kurt. If Blaine had felt embarrassed about turning up for work fresh from jerking himself off thinking of his boss the day before, it was nothing compared to how he was feeling this morning.

He and Kurt worked comfortably around each other for the first hour or so, coping with the early morning rush. Without any warning, the rush was over and the shop was empty. Blaine didn't have a chance to think before Kurt was there behind him, circling his waist with his arms. He brushed his lips against Blaine's neck before speaking. "Blaine...thank you for last night. I know you're probably embarrassed..."

Blaine huffed.

"And maybe so am I if I think hard enough about it...but it was so good...."

"It was good," Blaine conceded. "It's just..well we haven't even been on our first date yet. Should we even be doing that kind of thing? It's not something I've ever done before." Blaine whispered the last part.

"Me neither," Kurt said quietly. "But..I loved it."

Blaine was slowly realising that a relationship with Kurt was going to be something different to any relationship he'd had before. Thoughts of Kurt already occupied his every waking moment and no matter how much Blaine saw of him, it never seemed enough. In the past he'd had boyfriends that he'd dated a couple of times a week, and while it had all been lovely at the time, he'd never experienced the intense craving he felt with Kurt. It was he who'd phone Kurt last night, only a short time after having dinner with him at the shop - and that was only a few hours after having worked with him all morning...Blaine Anderson was pretty much in love with Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, Kurt still pressed close behind him. Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I loved it too...so much.."

*****

Surprisingly Blaine didn't feel nervous as he prepared to go on stage at 'Lionel's' that night. He probably should be, after all not only were Kurt, Rachel and Santana here to watch him, but Sam, Nick and Jeff were in the audience too. Blaine was going to have to introduce them, he knew, and going by the opinions they already had about Kurt he wasn't looking forward to it. Kurt was everything to Blaine, and his friends needed to get to know the man who meant the world to him. Once they saw the 'real' Kurt, he was pretty sure they'd all get along fine, but he wasn't looking forward to the initial introductions.

The bar was busy tonight, Blaine noticed, but he'd already seen where Kurt was sitting. Each time he looked up at him during his performance, Kurt would be looking right at him, drinking him in. Blaine dedicated his last song of the night to Kurt, one of his own compositions, suddenly not sure if they were 'boyfriends' so instead calling Kurt a 'special friend'. Blaine was pretty sure that having phone sex with someone made them more than just friends. Blaine didn't care, Kurt was just Kurt, and he was his. They looked at each other through the whole of Blaine's final number, never breaking eye contact. This song was for Kurt, and as far as Blaine was concerned he could have been the only person in the room.

As soon as Blaine left the stage he knew where he was going. Kurt stood as he saw Blaine approaching the table, crashing their mouths together as soon as they were close enough, and kissing him hard. This was the first time they had done anything but a few polite chaste kisses, and all the sexual tension poured into the kiss, regardless of who was watching. Kurt begged for entry with his tongue, Blaine eagerly obliging, his whole body thrumming.

When they eventually remembered they weren't alone, and reluctantly pulled away from each other, they kept their faces close for a few more moments. Kurt just wanted to tell Blaine how amazing his performance had been and how amazing he was, before they had to socialise with everyone else. "Please Blaine... Come home with me tonight.. Please," Kurt breathed. The words weren't what he'd planned on saying, but everything he wanted.

"Yes," Blaine whispered without hesitation, "yes, I'd love to."

*******

 

"Please Blaine... Come home with me tonight.. Please," Kurt breathed. The words weren't what he'd planned on saying, but everything he wanted. 

 

"Yes," Blaine whispered without hesitation, "yes, I'd love to." 

****** 

The first thing Blaine noticed as he eventually pulled away from Kurt was the confused faces of Sam, Jeff and Nick all looking at him. He'd completely forgotten they were here. 

"Um, guys," Blaine said brightly, sounding alot more put together than he felt, "let me introduce my amazing boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine silently hoped they were definitely 'boyfriends' now after the kiss they'd shared. He reached for Kurt's hand, squeezing it gently. "I know you probably recognise him from his coffee shop, but I don't think you've been properly introduced." 

Blaine's college friends hadn't said a word at this point. They were still looking at Blaine incredulously as he spoke. "Kurt. These are three of my oldest friends, Sam, Nick and Jeff." Blaine gestured to each of them as he told Kurt their names. We were at high school together, and then were all lucky enough to get into NYADA." 

Kurt smiled at the shocked boys, trying hard not to look as scared as he felt at the glares he was getting. "It's good to meet you all. You're all part of the band that's just got the regular gig at that great new bar, right?" 

Sam was the first to break out of their silence. "Yeah that's us. We were really lucky to get that gig.. It's only once a week at the moment, but it's a start," he stated, with a slightly wary smile. "Um, it's good to meet you too..Kurt." Sam held out his hand to shake hands with Kurt, "Blaine's spoken of you.. But I hadn't realised you two were an 'item'..." 

Kurt looked coyly at Blaine, his heart rate rapidly speeding up, before turning back to Sam, "..It's quite a new thing for us, actually.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand, still looking at Sam. 

Blaine was relieved Kurt was tactful enough not to tell his friends that their 'new' relationship was actually only about five minutes old. After all, they may have only shared their first proper kiss a few minutes before, but the sexual tension between them had been building, basically since he first started working at the coffee shop, and as for their phone call last night.. Blaine's stomach swooped at the memory, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter as he recalled crying out for Kurt to touch him. Kurt gave Blaine a quick sideways glance, feeling the squeeze on his hand, noticing Blaine looking a little flushed, and decided to bring his present conversation to a close. 

Kurt quickly gave Nick and Jeff a courteous greeting, promising they'd return and talk more when he and Blaine had got themselves a drink. Blaine gave them all a small wave, saying, "see you in a minute guys," as he and Kurt headed off towards the bar. 

Kurt had spent most of the day with a half hard erection, unable to get his and Blaine's phone call out of his head, and after their conversation at the shop this morning he was pretty sure that Blaine felt the same. Now, on top of everything, they'd virtually made out in a bar full of people and ideally he and Blaine just needed some time alone. Much as he loved his friends, and he was sure Blaine loved his own friends, they just needed some time to themselves. 

"You were amazing up there," Kurt told Blaine as they waited to be served at the bar. He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Really good.." He laughed lowly, "I'm sure you know how much I loved it..and I know we need to be sociable for a bit longer, but I really want us to get away from here so I can tell you some more how much I loved it." 

Blaine smiled broadly, drinking in Kurt's bright blue eyes. "I'm glad you liked it Kurt. I wasn't sure if it'd be your sort of thing, but.." 

"It was perfect," Kurt interrupted, tilting Blaine's chin up towards him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "As is kissing you..and now I've discovered it I can't stop," he smiled. 

Kurt ordered their drinks as the bartender came over to them. After he'd paid, swatting Blaine's hand away as he tried to get out his own wallet, he glanced over to where Blaine's friends were chatting. "I don't think your friends trust me," Kurt said quietly, turning back to Blaine. "I'm sure I'm not being paranoid.." 

"They are quite protective of me, you know, with my parents not being all that supportive and stuff, plus," Blaine gave a small chuckle, "Kurt Hummel, you do have a bit of a reputation that goes before you.." 

"Mmm, I am aware," Kurt acknowledged, blushing. "It's not something I'm proud of." Kurt pulled Blaine in closer looping his arm round Blaine's waist. "But really, I'd honestly never hurt you, and they need to know that. I mean, it's good that they're looking out for you, but you've nothing to worry about..I swear." 

"They don't know you like I do," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "But when they do...they'll be fine." Blaine paused momentarily, worrying his lip. "Kurt. When you said about going back to your apartment with you tonight.... I'd love to of course.." Blaine looked down. "..It's just that I'm not as experienced as some people..." he whispered. "I know that's ridiculous at my age, but I haven't had alot of boyfriends.."

"Of course I meant it, if you'd like to, that is..." Kurt said softly. "Blaine.. Even if we just talk..Rachel's staying at Santana's tonight...it'll just give us a bit of time on our own. No expectations," he added. 

Blaine looked up at Kurt under his long lashes. "It's been a while since..well since I've been in any type of relationship. I'm definitely not a virgin, but it has to mean something before.." 

"Blaine, it's fine. I promise you we're on the same page," Kurt assured him. "We don't need to rush into anything...I just want an excuse to spend more time with you, if that's what you'd like too." Kurt played with a small curl of hair that had sprung up from Blaine's hair, as he spoke. 

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, speaking quietly as he did so. "It doesn't mean I don't want to do anything..because I do. I'm just not the sort of guy who... Uh you know...oh god .." Blaine sighed in despair as sensible conversation failed him. "Oh why you'd think a dork like me would ever go around behaving like a stud, not that I'd even want to.." Blaine took a breath. "I want to do everything with you Kurt..I'm just not sure I'm ready yet... I think that's what I'm trying to say." 

Kurt chuckled quietly at Blaine's ramblings. "I love it when you're nervous," he said close to Blaine's ear. "You really are adorable...and I promise you we really are on the same page with everything." 

"Now," Kurt continued, "we should go and be sociable for a while before we leave." He gave Blaine a slow languid kiss, leaving Blaine feeling dizzy with happiness, as they picked up their drinks and headed back to their friends. 

They were surprised to notice that Santana and Rachel were laughing and chatting with Sam, Nick and Jeff. They all looked like they'd been friends for years. Blaine laughed, "I don't think they need us, 

"Well, that's a relief." kurt smiled. "At least it'll save any more awkward introductions, and trust me I've had enough of those for one evening." 

Rachel broke from the small group as she spotted Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, you were fantastic." She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but Santana and I introduced ourselves to your friends." She laughed lightly not waiting for Blaine to answer. "It turns out, Santana went to see their band play just last week..that's what comes of writing for a New York lifestyle magazine, I guess. She obviously has to have her ear to the ground.." She laughed again. "Oh, and," she lowered her voice, "I'm so pleased to see you two have got your act together at last." 

It turned out that Rachel and Santana had done such a good job of singing Blaine's praises, and explaining about their friendship with both Kurt and Blaine, that most of Blaine's friends' doubts seemed to have been lifted. By the time Kurt and Blaine had joined the rest of the group, Santana had arranged to go and see the band again, promising to drag Blaine and Kurt along for company. Unfortunately Rachel wouldn't be able to come as performances were due to start for her show soon. Santana had suggested she do an article on the band, in the 'what's new in New York' section of her magazine, and the boys were delighted, grateful for some publicity for their band. 

They all stayed talking for another hour or so, everyone firmly of the opinion that none of the other performances that had come on after Blaine were anywhere near as good as his. Blaine felt heady with the way the evening had gone - so many good things had happened. He was pretty much overwhelmed by the compliments that everyone had made about his singing. He was also happy to see that Nick and Jeff were getting on well with Kurt, and although he knew all three of his friends probably still had some reservations that they'd be sure to mention when they got him on his own, this was more than he could have hoped for for a first meeting. 

The best bit of the evening for Blaine though was that his relationship with Kurt seemed to have moved on to a whole new level. First there was the kiss. And then, Oh my god. He was going home with Kurt tonight. He wanted to share everything with Kurt at some point, but even if they only kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms tonight, he would die a happy man. 

Now, as Blaine watched Kurt, Rachel and Santana integrating with his friends, he realised that his and Kurt's lives were slowly and surely becoming intertwined, and if that didn't give him a great feeling..he just knew this was something that he wanted for a long time to come. 

***** 

Eventually Santana and Rachel had sent the two of them off into the cool night air, after Kurt and Blaine had found their way together again. They'd been drawn into another heated kissing session, and it was when they started moaning into each others' mouths that the girls had pushed them out the door, telling them to go home. 

They called in to a late night diner a couple of blocks from Kurt's apartment, on the way home, buying coffee and curly fries to share. They sat opposite each other with their feet tangled together, lovingly giggling and feeding each other. They berated the coffee, both agreeing that the coffee at Kurt's shop was far superior, but they drank it all the same. Curly fries dipped in ketchup, not something Kurt would normally choose, but he would do pretty much anything for the amazing man sitting opposite him...and if it meant eating food he might not normally eat, then he'd do it. 

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, as he sat facing him. He could hardly believe this gorgeous, stunning man was his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't resist sliding round to Kurt's side of the table when he maybe on purpose slipped with the fry he was feeding Kurt, getting ketchup on his nose. He ignored the napkin Kurt offered him, instead leaning in to kiss the ketchup off of his nose, earning a low groan from Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, this time on the mouth, "I'm just so in love with you." 

As soon as the words were out of Blaine's mouth, he wondered if he should of said them. It wasn't that he didn't mean them, he most definitely did. He just worried it was too soon to be making great declarations, but judging by Kurt's reaction he quickly realised the feeling may be mutual. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him with a force Blaine hadn't felt before, fisting his shirt as he kissed him hard. Kurt ran his thumb along Blaine's jawline, forcing him to open his mouth wider to allow his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine whined helplessly. 

"I thank god every day for the fact you walked into my shop looking for a job, Blaine. You mean everything to me," Kurt told Blaine breathily as they came up for air, their foreheads pressed together. "I, um..think it's time to go.., don't you?" 

Blaine nodded against Kurt mutely, his heart feeling like it was pumping outside his chest. Kurt threw some money down on the table to cover the bill, before dragging Blaine back off into the night. 

 

******** 

Kurt slid his big apartment door closed, immediately crashing Blaine against it, kissing him fiercely. "Blaine," Kurt cried desperately, pinning Blaine's hands against the door, high above his head, leaving him whimpering as Kurt pressed his body flush against Blaine's. They kissed frantically, their tongues duelling together, Blaine almost on the tips of his toes with how high Kurt was holding his hands above his head. 

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, as they pulled apart, "bedroom." 

Kurt breathed heavily, his eyes dark with desire."Yes...bedroom." He lowered Blaine's hands from where he still had them above his head, suddenly acutely aware of their erect cocks touching between their flush bodies. "Bedroom," Kurt said again, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him through the curtain to his bedroom area, making sure to close the curtain behind them. 

Gone was the hurried frenzy of when they first came in the apartment, now replaced by slow, careful movements. Kurt stepped towards Blaine, pressing their lips together gently, which while less frantic was a hundred times more sensual. Blaine cried out Kurt's name as the sensation of the kiss thrummed through his whole body, his throbbing cock making his pants painfully tight. "Kurt," Blaine cried, as his cock rutted against Kurt's. Blaine reached to unbutton Kurt's shirt at a tortuously slow pace, running his thumb across Kurt's nipple as the shirt fell carelessly to the floor. Kurt arched into Blaine at the treatment his nipple was having, making them both gasp at the friction of their cocks rubbing together. 

"Blaine," Kurt cried as Blaine moved onto his other nipple. Blaine gently mouthed it after bringing it to a peak with his thumb. "Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Oh.." 

Blaine was so turned on at the noises coming from Kurt. Seeing him come undone in front of his eyes, all because of him, made Blaine want to do more and more things to Kurt to get him to make more of those beautiful noises. Blaine made quick work of his own shirt, revelling in the feeling as he pressed both their bare chests together. He ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's back, with a feathery movement. "You're beautiful, Kurt," he soothed, slipping his fingers just below the waistband of Kurt's pants at the back. The moan Kurt made was something Blaine wanted to hear again and again. Blaine repeated the action just to hear Kurt make that sexy sound, this time dipping his fingers a little deeper so he was skimming the swell of Kurt's ass. 

Blaine moved to undo the button on Kurt's pants. "Is this okay?" He asked Kurt gently. "We can stop if it's not." Blaine looked down at Kurt's straining pants, strangely excited at the pre come which had soaked through to make a small wet patch near where his other hand was hovering above Kurt's zipper. 

"Yes..oh...please. Oh please Blaine," Kurt begged. Blaine really could do nothing but oblige as Kurt begged so nicely, releasing the pressure on Kurt's cock as he opened his pants to reveal tightly fitted boxer briefs clearly outlining his erection. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants down over his hips, swiftly palming Kurt through his underwear before running his hands inside Kurt's boxers to caress Kurt's ass. 

Blaine removed his own pants and briefs in one go, his cock springing up tall the moment it was released from its confines. Kurt groaned at the sight of Blaine, desperate to touch his own cock. He palmed himself a couple of times before slipping his hand inside his briefs. "No," Blaine said gently, slipping Kurt's underwear off, and moving him to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of Kurt. " I think that's for me to do.....is it okay if I touch you?" 

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "God, yes." Blaine grasped Kurt's cock in his fist, running his thumb over the slit, Kurt unable to stop himself thrusting into Blaine's welcoming hand. Kurt moaned long and loud as Blaine repeated the action several times. 

"My god, that's so sexy," Blaine sighed as he began to run his hand expertly up and down Kurt's shaft, his own cock throbbing. 

Kurt tilted his face up to capture Blaine's lips, both of them moaning into the kiss. "Can I touch..you as well?" Kurt asked, his voice hitching. 

Oh. "Please....yes...Kurt, touch me," Blaine breathed. "Please." 

"I'll take that as a yes then," Kurt smiled. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but his cock wasn't really allowing it. Kurt moved to the middle of the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide. Blaine crawled over towards him, not being able to resist kissing the tip of his cock before getting himself into position. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine giggled nervously, as he sat facing Kurt between Kurt's spread legs, sitting with his own legs over Kurt's thighs and hooking them round the back of Kurt. They laughed at their antics, stopping abruptly as the tips of their cocks touched as they shuffled to get into position. Kurt touched Blaine first in their new position, cradling his balls in one hand and running his hand up and down the full length of Blaine's cock with his other hand. "Kurt," Blaine cried out, gripping Kurt's shoulder for support. He desperately hoped he wasn't going to come before they'd even got started, it was just that the sight of Kurt, erect and wanting, and taking him in hand, was almost too much to take. Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock, giving a small twist of his wrist on each up stroke, causing Kurt's thighs to clench shakily. 

Blaine could hear moaning. He had no idea if it was him..he could barely remember his own name. The only thing he could think of was the name he wanted to cry out. "I want to see your face when you come," Blaine panted, speeding up his hand on Kurt's cock, and staring darkly into Kurt's equally lustful eyes. Kurt sped up his fist on Blaine's cock, matching Blaine's speed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...oh Kurt..oh god Kurt," Blaine cried out, teetering on the edge, trying to wait for Kurt so they could come together. Kurt rolled Blaine's balls in his fingers, and Blaine, unable to stop himself, came hard into Kurt's waiting hand, chanting Kurt's name. Kurt followed quickly after, at the sight of Blaine spilling over, desperately crying out for Blaine. 

They stared in wide eyed adoration of each other as they both came breathily down from their orgasms. Blaine looked down at his hand which was still limply holding Kurt's softened cock, and looking back into Kurt's eyes he slowly removed his hand to languidly lick off every bit of come that had landed there. Kurt gave a long low groan, pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss. "Oh my god..that's hot.." Kurt growled, feeling his softened cock already twitching back to life. "Blaine...you make out like you're this innocent...I don't know what. Then, oh my god.." 

"I just wanted to taste you..so much," Blaine smiled coyly. 

"My god, Blaine. That was just so sexy...you're just so sexy.." 

"Only for you." Blaine smiled, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "Only for you.." 

Kurt's cock twitched again. "We should clean up. Do you want to shower?" he asked moving to reach for the box of tissues next to the bed. He grabbed a big handful, passing them over to Blaine, before getting some for himself. 

"So, do you want to shower first or shall I?" Kurt questioned after they'd thrown their tissues in the bin. 

Blaine leaned over, holding Kurt's wrist gently, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Cuddle first. Shower later...together." Blaine pouted. 

"I suppose I could agree to that," Kurt conceded, climbing into Blaine's lap, "even if I do feel a bit gross at the moment." 

Blaine lay down on the bed, pulling kurt with him to snuggle against his chest. "I think we deserve a nap after that," Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt's face. He ghosted his hands over Kurt's bare body, loving the feel of his soft pale skin. He could never have enough of this. 

"Kurt?" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. 

"Mmm?" Kurt lifted his head, reaching to press his soft lips against Blaine's. Blaine held him in place, teasing Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue. 

"Can we do that again?" Blaine asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my god," he smirked jokingly, "I can tell you're probably a fan of 'all nighters'. Despite initial appearances, you now seem like that type of guy." 

Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt again. "Sleep first," Kurt said sleepily, snuggling back into Blaine. 

"Okay.." 

****** 

Blaine blinked awake, momentarily forgetting where he was. Two more blinks, and he noticed the beautiful pale, naked sleeping body that was draped over him, and his heart soared. He slowly remembered what he and Kurt had shared last night and his stomach gave a little flip of delight. 

Blaine had had his heart broken quite badly when he'd first come to New York. He'd been caught up with the excitement of moving to the city of his dreams, and not being used to having handsome guys begging to take him out, he'd fallen for the first boy who'd charmed him. When, a few months later, Blaine had been unceremoniously dumped, he'd already given his heart away. It had taken him many painful months to repair himself and to mend his broken heart, and if it hadn't been for his friends, Blaine didn't think he would have survived. If it seemed as if his friends were a little over protective of him, it was with good reason. They had seen him at his lowest, and that was definitely a place where Blaine never wanted to be again. 

After that Blaine had vowed never to make himself that vulnerable ever again. He would date, yes, but he would never completely give his heart away. He was a romantic, and it hurt to think that he would have to be guarded in any relationship he had. Blaine now realised that this was how it was in the adult world, and he'd learned the hard way that he had a lot of growing up to do. 

Of course all this was before Kurt...and maybe, Blaine realised now, if the right person came along, there was a chance of finding real love again. Having sworn off of getting too involved with anyone again he now just wanted to wrap up his heart and give it to Kurt, without a second thought. He just knew Kurt would take good care of it. 

"I can hear you thinking you know," Kurt's muffled voice brought Blaine back to reality, as he spoke into Blaine's chest. 

Blaine gave a small chuckle, moving to press his lips against Kurt's. "Am I that obvious? I didn't realise you were awake." 

"I think it was your brain ticking over that woke me up. What you were you thinking about?" 

Blaine took a big breath. "You...you and me..you know.." 

Kurt was more awake now. He moved so he was laying on his side next to Blaine, his eyes trained on Blaine's face. "And..everything okay with that?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

Blaine rolled over to face him. "Perfect," he smiled. "Really good." Blaine moved closer to Kurt, leaning in for another kiss. 

"M..morning breath," Kurt mumbled beneath Blaine's lips, "and we never had that shower.." 

"Morning breath doesn't matter," Blaine said softly, "and as for that shower..no point." 

"No point?" Kurt sounded genuinely confused at first. 

"No point," Blaine repeated before kissing Kurt again, this time swirling his tongue against Kurt's, eliciting a dirty moan from Kurt as he kissed him back. Kurt arched into him as Blaine's hand glided over his body. "We'll shower after round two," Blaine said smiling against Kurt's lips. 

******* 

Things were a little less relaxing when Blaine woke up for a second time that morning. Whilst the first time had probably been ridiculously early, it now felt pretty late. On top of everything there was a loud echoey banging noise ringing through the apartment. What was that noise? 

As Blaine became a little more alert, he listened carefully. That noise had to be someone banging on the door. He pictured the big metal sliding door to Kurt's apartment - that must be it. In the distance he realised he could hear someone calling Kurt's name, probably a man..or perhaps a woman, actually maybe both. "Kurt!" Blaine shook the sleeping man's body. "Wake up! I think there's someone at the door...and it sounds important." 

Kurt shot out of bed the instant Blaine woke him. He grabbed clothes from anywhere, finally working out what was going on. "That sounds suspiciously like..my dad." Kurt pulled on his boxers, going out near the front door to tell his dad he wouldn't be a minute. "God, has the man not heard of the phone, or even texts," Kurt mumbled as he threw on other clothes. "Sorry about this Blaine. Please help yourself to any clothes you need...but please don't stay in here." Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a quick chaste kiss on the lips, as he sat on the bed, flabbergasted at the commotion that was going on around him. "Lucky my dad's seen me with bed hair before," Kurt smirked running his fingers through his hair as he looked briefly in the mirror. With that he was gone, closing the curtain tightly behind him, leaving Blaine all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Blaine... Come home with me tonight.. Please," Kurt breathed. The words weren't what he'd planned on saying, but everything he wanted. 

 

"Yes," Blaine whispered without hesitation, "yes, I'd love to." 

****** 

The first thing Blaine noticed as he eventually pulled away from Kurt was the confused faces of Sam, Jeff and Nick all looking at him. He'd completely forgotten they were here. 

"Um, guys," Blaine said brightly, sounding alot more put together than he felt, "let me introduce my amazing boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine silently hoped they were definitely 'boyfriends' now after the kiss they'd shared. He reached for Kurt's hand, squeezing it gently. "I know you probably recognise him from his coffee shop, but I don't think you've been properly introduced." 

Blaine's college friends hadn't said a word at this point. They were still looking at Blaine incredulously as he spoke. "Kurt. These are three of my oldest friends, Sam, Nick and Jeff." Blaine gestured to each of them as he told Kurt their names. We were at high school together, and then were all lucky enough to get into NYADA." 

Kurt smiled at the shocked boys, trying hard not to look as scared as he felt at the glares he was getting. "It's good to meet you all. You're all part of the band that's just got the regular gig at that great new bar, right?" 

Sam was the first to break out of their silence. "Yeah that's us. We were really lucky to get that gig.. It's only once a week at the moment, but it's a start," he stated, with a slightly wary smile. "Um, it's good to meet you too..Kurt." Sam held out his hand to shake hands with Kurt, "Blaine's spoken of you.. But I hadn't realised you two were an 'item'..." 

Kurt looked coyly at Blaine, his heart rate rapidly speeding up, before turning back to Sam, "..It's quite a new thing for us, actually.." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand, still looking at Sam. 

Blaine was relieved Kurt was tactful enough not to tell his friends that their 'new' relationship was actually only about five minutes old. After all, they may have only shared their first proper kiss a few minutes before, but the sexual tension between them had been building, basically since he first started working at the coffee shop, and as for their phone call last night.. Blaine's stomach swooped at the memory, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter as he recalled crying out for Kurt to touch him. Kurt gave Blaine a quick sideways glance, feeling the squeeze on his hand, noticing Blaine looking a little flushed, and decided to bring his present conversation to a close. 

Kurt quickly gave Nick and Jeff a courteous greeting, promising they'd return and talk more when he and Blaine had got themselves a drink. Blaine gave them all a small wave, saying, "see you in a minute guys," as he and Kurt headed off towards the bar. 

Kurt had spent most of the day with a half hard erection, unable to get his and Blaine's phone call out of his head, and after their conversation at the shop this morning he was pretty sure that Blaine felt the same. Now, on top of everything, they'd virtually made out in a bar full of people and ideally he and Blaine just needed some time alone. Much as he loved his friends, and he was sure Blaine loved his own friends, they just needed some time to themselves. 

"You were amazing up there," Kurt told Blaine as they waited to be served at the bar. He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Really good.." He laughed lowly, "I'm sure you know how much I loved it..and I know we need to be sociable for a bit longer, but I really want us to get away from here so I can tell you some more how much I loved it." 

Blaine smiled broadly, drinking in Kurt's bright blue eyes. "I'm glad you liked it Kurt. I wasn't sure if it'd be your sort of thing, but.." 

"It was perfect," Kurt interrupted, tilting Blaine's chin up towards him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "As is kissing you..and now I've discovered it I can't stop," he smiled. 

Kurt ordered their drinks as the bartender came over to them. After he'd paid, swatting Blaine's hand away as he tried to get out his own wallet, he glanced over to where Blaine's friends were chatting. "I don't think your friends trust me," Kurt said quietly, turning back to Blaine. "I'm sure I'm not being paranoid.." 

"They are quite protective of me, you know, with my parents not being all that supportive and stuff, plus," Blaine gave a small chuckle, "Kurt Hummel, you do have a bit of a reputation that goes before you.." 

"Mmm, I am aware," Kurt acknowledged, blushing. "It's not something I'm proud of." Kurt pulled Blaine in closer looping his arm round Blaine's waist. "But really, I'd honestly never hurt you, and they need to know that. I mean, it's good that they're looking out for you, but you've nothing to worry about..I swear." 

"They don't know you like I do," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "But when they do...they'll be fine." Blaine paused momentarily, worrying his lip. "Kurt. When you said about going back to your apartment with you tonight.... I'd love to of course.." Blaine looked down. "..It's just that I'm not as experienced as some people..." he whispered. "I know that's ridiculous at my age, but I haven't had alot of boyfriends.."

"Of course I meant it, if you'd like to, that is..." Kurt said softly. "Blaine.. Even if we just talk..Rachel's staying at Santana's tonight...it'll just give us a bit of time on our own. No expectations," he added. 

Blaine looked up at Kurt under his long lashes. "It's been a while since..well since I've been in any type of relationship. I'm definitely not a virgin, but it has to mean something before.." 

"Blaine, it's fine. I promise you we're on the same page," Kurt assured him. "We don't need to rush into anything...I just want an excuse to spend more time with you, if that's what you'd like too." Kurt played with a small curl of hair that had sprung up from Blaine's hair, as he spoke. 

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, speaking quietly as he did so. "It doesn't mean I don't want to do anything..because I do. I'm just not the sort of guy who... Uh you know...oh god .." Blaine sighed in despair as sensible conversation failed him. "Oh why you'd think a dork like me would ever go around behaving like a stud, not that I'd even want to.." Blaine took a breath. "I want to do everything with you Kurt..I'm just not sure I'm ready yet... I think that's what I'm trying to say." 

Kurt chuckled quietly at Blaine's ramblings. "I love it when you're nervous," he said close to Blaine's ear. "You really are adorable...and I promise you we really are on the same page with everything." 

"Now," Kurt continued, "we should go and be sociable for a while before we leave." He gave Blaine a slow languid kiss, leaving Blaine feeling dizzy with happiness, as they picked up their drinks and headed back to their friends. 

They were surprised to notice that Santana and Rachel were laughing and chatting with Sam, Nick and Jeff. They all looked like they'd been friends for years. Blaine laughed, "I don't think they need us, 

"Well, that's a relief." kurt smiled. "At least it'll save any more awkward introductions, and trust me I've had enough of those for one evening." 

Rachel broke from the small group as she spotted Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine, you were fantastic." She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but Santana and I introduced ourselves to your friends." She laughed lightly not waiting for Blaine to answer. "It turns out, Santana went to see their band play just last week..that's what comes of writing for a New York lifestyle magazine, I guess. She obviously has to have her ear to the ground.." She laughed again. "Oh, and," she lowered her voice, "I'm so pleased to see you two have got your act together at last." 

It turned out that Rachel and Santana had done such a good job of singing Blaine's praises, and explaining about their friendship with both Kurt and Blaine, that most of Blaine's friends' doubts seemed to have been lifted. By the time Kurt and Blaine had joined the rest of the group, Santana had arranged to go and see the band again, promising to drag Blaine and Kurt along for company. Unfortunately Rachel wouldn't be able to come as performances were due to start for her show soon. Santana had suggested she do an article on the band, in the 'what's new in New York' section of her magazine, and the boys were delighted, grateful for some publicity for their band. 

They all stayed talking for another hour or so, everyone firmly of the opinion that none of the other performances that had come on after Blaine were anywhere near as good as his. Blaine felt heady with the way the evening had gone - so many good things had happened. He was pretty much overwhelmed by the compliments that everyone had made about his singing. He was also happy to see that Nick and Jeff were getting on well with Kurt, and although he knew all three of his friends probably still had some reservations that they'd be sure to mention when they got him on his own, this was more than he could have hoped for for a first meeting. 

The best bit of the evening for Blaine though was that his relationship with Kurt seemed to have moved on to a whole new level. First there was the kiss. And then, Oh my god. He was going home with Kurt tonight. He wanted to share everything with Kurt at some point, but even if they only kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms tonight, he would die a happy man. 

Now, as Blaine watched Kurt, Rachel and Santana integrating with his friends, he realised that his and Kurt's lives were slowly and surely becoming intertwined, and if that didn't give him a great feeling..he just knew this was something that he wanted for a long time to come. 

***** 

Eventually Santana and Rachel had sent the two of them off into the cool night air, after Kurt and Blaine had found their way together again. They'd been drawn into another heated kissing session, and it was when they started moaning into each others' mouths that the girls had pushed them out the door, telling them to go home. 

They called in to a late night diner a couple of blocks from Kurt's apartment, on the way home, buying coffee and curly fries to share. They sat opposite each other with their feet tangled together, lovingly giggling and feeding each other. They berated the coffee, both agreeing that the coffee at Kurt's shop was far superior, but they drank it all the same. Curly fries dipped in ketchup, not something Kurt would normally choose, but he would do pretty much anything for the amazing man sitting opposite him...and if it meant eating food he might not normally eat, then he'd do it. 

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, as he sat facing him. He could hardly believe this gorgeous, stunning man was his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't resist sliding round to Kurt's side of the table when he maybe on purpose slipped with the fry he was feeding Kurt, getting ketchup on his nose. He ignored the napkin Kurt offered him, instead leaning in to kiss the ketchup off of his nose, earning a low groan from Kurt. "Kurt," Blaine whispered, leaning in to kiss him again, this time on the mouth, "I'm just so in love with you." 

As soon as the words were out of Blaine's mouth, he wondered if he should of said them. It wasn't that he didn't mean them, he most definitely did. He just worried it was too soon to be making great declarations, but judging by Kurt's reaction he quickly realised the feeling may be mutual. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him with a force Blaine hadn't felt before, fisting his shirt as he kissed him hard. Kurt ran his thumb along Blaine's jawline, forcing him to open his mouth wider to allow his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine whined helplessly. 

"I thank god every day for the fact you walked into my shop looking for a job, Blaine. You mean everything to me," Kurt told Blaine breathily as they came up for air, their foreheads pressed together. "I, um..think it's time to go.., don't you?" 

Blaine nodded against Kurt mutely, his heart feeling like it was pumping outside his chest. Kurt threw some money down on the table to cover the bill, before dragging Blaine back off into the night. 

 

******** 

Kurt slid his big apartment door closed, immediately crashing Blaine against it, kissing him fiercely. "Blaine," Kurt cried desperately, pinning Blaine's hands against the door, high above his head, leaving him whimpering as Kurt pressed his body flush against Blaine's. They kissed frantically, their tongues duelling together, Blaine almost on the tips of his toes with how high Kurt was holding his hands above his head. 

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, as they pulled apart, "bedroom." 

Kurt breathed heavily, his eyes dark with desire."Yes...bedroom." He lowered Blaine's hands from where he still had them above his head, suddenly acutely aware of their erect cocks touching between their flush bodies. "Bedroom," Kurt said again, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him through the curtain to his bedroom area, making sure to close the curtain behind them. 

Gone was the hurried frenzy of when they first came in the apartment, now replaced by slow, careful movements. Kurt stepped towards Blaine, pressing their lips together gently, which while less frantic was a hundred times more sensual. Blaine cried out Kurt's name as the sensation of the kiss thrummed through his whole body, his throbbing cock making his pants painfully tight. "Kurt," Blaine cried, as his cock rutted against Kurt's. Blaine reached to unbutton Kurt's shirt at a tortuously slow pace, running his thumb across Kurt's nipple as the shirt fell carelessly to the floor. Kurt arched into Blaine at the treatment his nipple was having, making them both gasp at the friction of their cocks rubbing together. 

"Blaine," Kurt cried as Blaine moved onto his other nipple. Blaine gently mouthed it after bringing it to a peak with his thumb. "Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Oh.." 

Blaine was so turned on at the noises coming from Kurt. Seeing him come undone in front of his eyes, all because of him, made Blaine want to do more and more things to Kurt to get him to make more of those beautiful noises. Blaine made quick work of his own shirt, revelling in the feeling as he pressed both their bare chests together. He ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's back, with a feathery movement. "You're beautiful, Kurt," he soothed, slipping his fingers just below the waistband of Kurt's pants at the back. The moan Kurt made was something Blaine wanted to hear again and again. Blaine repeated the action just to hear Kurt make that sexy sound, this time dipping his fingers a little deeper so he was skimming the swell of Kurt's ass. 

Blaine moved to undo the button on Kurt's pants. "Is this okay?" He asked Kurt gently. "We can stop if it's not." Blaine looked down at Kurt's straining pants, strangely excited at the pre come which had soaked through to make a small wet patch near where his other hand was hovering above Kurt's zipper. 

"Yes..oh...please. Oh please Blaine," Kurt begged. Blaine really could do nothing but oblige as Kurt begged so nicely, releasing the pressure on Kurt's cock as he opened his pants to reveal tightly fitted boxer briefs clearly outlining his erection. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants down over his hips, swiftly palming Kurt through his underwear before running his hands inside Kurt's boxers to caress Kurt's ass. 

Blaine removed his own pants and briefs in one go, his cock springing up tall the moment it was released from its confines. Kurt groaned at the sight of Blaine, desperate to touch his own cock. He palmed himself a couple of times before slipping his hand inside his briefs. "No," Blaine said gently, slipping Kurt's underwear off, and moving him to sit on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor in front of Kurt. " I think that's for me to do.....is it okay if I touch you?" 

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "God, yes." Blaine grasped Kurt's cock in his fist, running his thumb over the slit, Kurt unable to stop himself thrusting into Blaine's welcoming hand. Kurt moaned long and loud as Blaine repeated the action several times. 

"My god, that's so sexy," Blaine sighed as he began to run his hand expertly up and down Kurt's shaft, his own cock throbbing. 

Kurt tilted his face up to capture Blaine's lips, both of them moaning into the kiss. "Can I touch..you as well?" Kurt asked, his voice hitching. 

Oh. "Please....yes...Kurt, touch me," Blaine breathed. "Please." 

"I'll take that as a yes then," Kurt smiled. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but his cock wasn't really allowing it. Kurt moved to the middle of the bed, sitting with his legs spread wide. Blaine crawled over towards him, not being able to resist kissing the tip of his cock before getting himself into position. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine giggled nervously, as he sat facing Kurt between Kurt's spread legs, sitting with his own legs over Kurt's thighs and hooking them round the back of Kurt. They laughed at their antics, stopping abruptly as the tips of their cocks touched as they shuffled to get into position. Kurt touched Blaine first in their new position, cradling his balls in one hand and running his hand up and down the full length of Blaine's cock with his other hand. "Kurt," Blaine cried out, gripping Kurt's shoulder for support. He desperately hoped he wasn't going to come before they'd even got started, it was just that the sight of Kurt, erect and wanting, and taking him in hand, was almost too much to take. Blaine took hold of Kurt's cock, giving a small twist of his wrist on each up stroke, causing Kurt's thighs to clench shakily. 

Blaine could hear moaning. He had no idea if it was him..he could barely remember his own name. The only thing he could think of was the name he wanted to cry out. "I want to see your face when you come," Blaine panted, speeding up his hand on Kurt's cock, and staring darkly into Kurt's equally lustful eyes. Kurt sped up his fist on Blaine's cock, matching Blaine's speed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...oh Kurt..oh god Kurt," Blaine cried out, teetering on the edge, trying to wait for Kurt so they could come together. Kurt rolled Blaine's balls in his fingers, and Blaine, unable to stop himself, came hard into Kurt's waiting hand, chanting Kurt's name. Kurt followed quickly after, at the sight of Blaine spilling over, desperately crying out for Blaine. 

They stared in wide eyed adoration of each other as they both came breathily down from their orgasms. Blaine looked down at his hand which was still limply holding Kurt's softened cock, and looking back into Kurt's eyes he slowly removed his hand to languidly lick off every bit of come that had landed there. Kurt gave a long low groan, pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss. "Oh my god..that's hot.." Kurt growled, feeling his softened cock already twitching back to life. "Blaine...you make out like you're this innocent...I don't know what. Then, oh my god.." 

"I just wanted to taste you..so much," Blaine smiled coyly. 

"My god, Blaine. That was just so sexy...you're just so sexy.." 

"Only for you." Blaine smiled, nuzzling Kurt's neck. "Only for you.." 

Kurt's cock twitched again. "We should clean up. Do you want to shower?" he asked moving to reach for the box of tissues next to the bed. He grabbed a big handful, passing them over to Blaine, before getting some for himself. 

"So, do you want to shower first or shall I?" Kurt questioned after they'd thrown their tissues in the bin. 

Blaine leaned over, holding Kurt's wrist gently, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Cuddle first. Shower later...together." Blaine pouted. 

"I suppose I could agree to that," Kurt conceded, climbing into Blaine's lap, "even if I do feel a bit gross at the moment." 

Blaine lay down on the bed, pulling kurt with him to snuggle against his chest. "I think we deserve a nap after that," Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt's face. He ghosted his hands over Kurt's bare body, loving the feel of his soft pale skin. He could never have enough of this. 

"Kurt?" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. 

"Mmm?" Kurt lifted his head, reaching to press his soft lips against Blaine's. Blaine held him in place, teasing Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue. 

"Can we do that again?" Blaine asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh my god," he smirked jokingly, "I can tell you're probably a fan of 'all nighters'. Despite initial appearances, you now seem like that type of guy." 

Blaine laughed, his chest vibrating under Kurt again. "Sleep first," Kurt said sleepily, snuggling back into Blaine. 

"Okay.." 

****** 

Blaine blinked awake, momentarily forgetting where he was. Two more blinks, and he noticed the beautiful pale, naked sleeping body that was draped over him, and his heart soared. He slowly remembered what he and Kurt had shared last night and his stomach gave a little flip of delight. 

Blaine had had his heart broken quite badly when he'd first come to New York. He'd been caught up with the excitement of moving to the city of his dreams, and not being used to having handsome guys begging to take him out, he'd fallen for the first boy who'd charmed him. When, a few months later, Blaine had been unceremoniously dumped, he'd already given his heart away. It had taken him many painful months to repair himself and to mend his broken heart, and if it hadn't been for his friends, Blaine didn't think he would have survived. If it seemed as if his friends were a little over protective of him, it was with good reason. They had seen him at his lowest, and that was definitely a place where Blaine never wanted to be again. 

After that Blaine had vowed never to make himself that vulnerable ever again. He would date, yes, but he would never completely give his heart away. He was a romantic, and it hurt to think that he would have to be guarded in any relationship he had. Blaine now realised that this was how it was in the adult world, and he'd learned the hard way that he had a lot of growing up to do. 

Of course all this was before Kurt...and maybe, Blaine realised now, if the right person came along, there was a chance of finding real love again. Having sworn off of getting too involved with anyone again he now just wanted to wrap up his heart and give it to Kurt, without a second thought. He just knew Kurt would take good care of it. 

"I can hear you thinking you know," Kurt's muffled voice brought Blaine back to reality, as he spoke into Blaine's chest. 

Blaine gave a small chuckle, moving to press his lips against Kurt's. "Am I that obvious? I didn't realise you were awake." 

"I think it was your brain ticking over that woke me up. What you were you thinking about?" 

Blaine took a big breath. "You...you and me..you know.." 

Kurt was more awake now. He moved so he was laying on his side next to Blaine, his eyes trained on Blaine's face. "And..everything okay with that?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

Blaine rolled over to face him. "Perfect," he smiled. "Really good." Blaine moved closer to Kurt, leaning in for another kiss. 

"M..morning breath," Kurt mumbled beneath Blaine's lips, "and we never had that shower.." 

"Morning breath doesn't matter," Blaine said softly, "and as for that shower..no point." 

"No point?" Kurt sounded genuinely confused at first. 

"No point," Blaine repeated before kissing Kurt again, this time swirling his tongue against Kurt's, eliciting a dirty moan from Kurt as he kissed him back. Kurt arched into him as Blaine's hand glided over his body. "We'll shower after round two," Blaine said smiling against Kurt's lips. 

******* 

Things were a little less relaxing when Blaine woke up for a second time that morning. Whilst the first time had probably been ridiculously early, it now felt pretty late. On top of everything there was a loud echoey banging noise ringing through the apartment. What was that noise? 

As Blaine became a little more alert, he listened carefully. That noise had to be someone banging on the door. He pictured the big metal sliding door to Kurt's apartment - that must be it. In the distance he realised he could hear someone calling Kurt's name, probably a man..or perhaps a woman, actually maybe both. "Kurt!" Blaine shook the sleeping man's body. "Wake up! I think there's someone at the door...and it sounds important." 

Kurt shot out of bed the instant Blaine woke him. He grabbed clothes from anywhere, finally working out what was going on. "That sounds suspiciously like..my dad." Kurt pulled on his boxers, going out near the front door to tell his dad he wouldn't be a minute. "God, has the man not heard of the phone, or even texts," Kurt mumbled as he threw on other clothes. "Sorry about this Blaine. Please help yourself to any clothes you need...but please don't stay in here." Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a quick chaste kiss on the lips, as he sat on the bed, flabbergasted at the commotion that was going on around him. "Lucky my dad's seen me with bed hair before," Kurt smirked running his fingers through his hair as he looked briefly in the mirror. With that he was gone, closing the curtain tightly behind him, leaving Blaine all alone.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, pressing his palms against his naked thighs to literally stop them from shaking. Just the other side of the bedroom curtain, so close he could almost touch them, Blaine could hear Kurt greeting his dad and stepmom. He teasingly chastised them for not warning him they would be arriving so early, but all the same he was obviously ecstatic to see them. Kurt's dad, who meant the whole world to Kurt, was just a few feet away from Blaine, and Blaine wasn't sure he could handle it. 

Of course Blaine was in love with Kurt, but in many ways they didn't really know each other. Their relationship was so new - All those little things that you found out about in time in a relationship were unknowns for both of them at the moment, and beyond knowing they were intensely attracted to one another and had many shared interests, who knew if Kurt would still like Blaine when he got to know him better.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed, pressing his palms against his naked thighs to literally stop them from shaking. Just the other side of the bedroom curtain, so close he could almost touch them, Blaine could hear Kurt greeting his dad and stepmom. He teasingly chastised them for not warning him they would be arriving so early, but all the same he was obviously ecstatic to see them. Kurt's dad, who meant the whole world to Kurt, was just a few feet away from Blaine, and Blaine wasn't sure he could handle it. 

 

 

Of course Blaine was in love with Kurt, but in many ways they didn't really know each other. Their relationship was so new - All those little things that you found out about in time in a relationship were unknowns for both of them at the moment, and beyond knowing they were intensely attracted to one another and had many shared interests, who knew if Kurt would still like Blaine when he got to know him better. 

 

 

Blaine felt sick. Well a combination of sick, dizzy and feeling as though he had a bunch of rocks sitting in the bottom of his stomach. Sitting here this morning, Blaine felt as good as someone Kurt had just picked up at a bar the night before and brought home for some fun and frolicking. Not true, he knew, but in the eyes of Burt Hummel that's probably how it would look, and Blaine really wasn't that type of guy. 

 

 

The fact that there had been no 'actual' sex taken place last night was irrelevant, as Blaine wasn't about to go out there and explain to Burt Hummel precisely what had taken place to assure him his son still had some virtue left. 

 

 

When he'd first woken up this morning, Blaine felt the happiest he'd felt in a long time. He may well be making a lot of this up in his head, but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he now felt sleazy and a little bit unworthy of Kurt Hummel. Kurt was amazing, and Blaine was... well just plain and boring, and an idiot for dreaming that Kurt would really want him for a boyfriend.

 

 

Blaine could hear Kurt and his parents moving further into the apartment, probably to the kitchen area as he thought he could detect the sound of mugs chinking together. Kurt would of course be making them coffee. After all, a man who owned a coffee shop would obviously have a good supply at home too.

 

 

Blaine felt safe to move now that activities had moved further away from the bedroom, and he gingerly got up and crept over to open the top drawer of Kurt's chest. He helped himself to some clean underwear. He could return it at some point, and then remembering what he was about to do, Blaine realised he would probably end up keeping it. The rest of his clothes from the day before were respectable enough for now he decided as he quickly dressed, stuffing all his other belongings into his bag. 

 

 

Then Blaine did something that he knew he was going to loathe himself for. He was a coward and a despicable human being, and deep down he knew Kurt would be upset, but he slipped out from behind the bedroom curtain and silently slid the apartment door open enough to squeeze through and then shut it again quietly behind him. All unnoticed by the other apartment occupants.

 

 

************

 

 

Blaine regretted it before he had even got back to his own apartment. No matter how much Kurt hated him after this, it wouldn't matter, because Blaine hated himself more. He quickly texted Kurt a quick 'sorry' as he walked briskly along, promptly turning his phone off straight after. He wasn't ready to face the repercussions of his actions quite yet. Frankly Blaine Anderson was a horrible person, he knew that, and Kurt was about to find that out too.

 

 

He had neither the courage or the inclination to turn his phone back on once he was home. He was pretty sure his absence would have been noticed by now, even if Kurt hadn't spotted his text. Blaine's only aim at the moment was to wallow in self pity and exclude himself from civilised society. At some point he would no doubt be having to find a new job, and probably explain himself to Kurt - but not yet.

 

 

A hot shower didn't take away any of Blaine's self loathing, so as a last resort he buried himself in bed and exhaustedly drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

*********

 

 

It was several hours later when Blaine cracked his eyes open, a bright ray of sun streaming in through his bedroom window. He blinked himself awake, rapidly remembering the events of this morning. He audibly groaned at the recollection, throwing his head back down into his pillow in frustration.

 

 

He staggered to the kitchen to switch his coffee machine on. He couldn't think before he had a coffee. Everything was better after coffee. Right? 

 

 

Blaine sat on the couch, his latest college assignment spread around him, the television playing in the background. Three cups of coffee, and several hours after setting himself up for the afternoon, not one iota of work had been done. Realistically Blaine had just been trying to distract himself from Kurt. His stunningly gorgeous boyfriend (or maybe ex boyfriend) who he'd only managed to be in an official relationship with for less than 24 hours before he'd messed things up badly. Blaine glared at his phone which he'd slung on the coffee table - he didn't think he'd ever be brave enough to switch it back on.

 

 

Just when Blaine was trying to decide which grossly unhealthy takeout food he was going to order for his dinner, or whether to just sink himself into some beers for the evening, there was a loud knock at the door. Probably Sam, trying to drag him to some bar or other. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be Kurt at any rate. He was probably busy entertaining his family, or at least he hoped he would be. 

 

 

The knocking persisted. Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. He prayed on all things holy that the caller would go away if he just ignored it. He was not up for any visitors tonight - seriously. He glanced down at the scruffy sweats and T-shirt he had thrown on after his shower - he definitely wasn't dressed for visitors either.

 

 

After five minutes of constant knocking, Blaine couldn't stand it any longer. There was either a dire emergency, or it was someone who knew him well enough to know he was probably at home and was ignoring the banging on the door. Blaine braced himself as he got up to answer the door. As he suspected he was faced with Kurt, baring a look reminiscent of Blaine's first meeting with him when he'd gone into the shop to ask about a job. Before he'd known the real Kurt - the one he loved.

 

 

No words were spoken, but Blaine stepped back to open the door wide enough for Kurt to come in. Having spent considerable time and effort getting Blaine to actually open his door, it was unlikely that Kurt would refuse the gesture, no matter how angry he might be. More the pity Blaine thought to himself as he shakily closed the door behind them both.

 

 

Blaine had rarely seen Kurt's scary side, and certainly never directed at him. His towering presence in skinny tight tight jeans and calf length laced boots made Blaine feel like a small boy hauled before the headmaster. Kurt surprised Blaine, however, by giving a big sigh and relaxing his face a little. "I just don't know if I should be pissed, or sorry... Or what. Help me here Blaine."

 

 

Blaine lifted his eyes from where he had been inexplicably staring at Kurt's boots, and looked into his concerned face. He scrunched his face in self disgust. "I'm sorry. Really sorry... God just be pissed and shout at me or something, because heavens, I'm angry with myself, and I'd deserve it..." 

 

 

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly, reaching to cup his cheek. "Let's go and talk. I'm not angry. I was scared I'd misread the signs. Scared I'd lost you. Have I lost you?" Kurt's voice cracked as Blaine led him towards the couch.

 

 

"I just panicked, and did a really stupid thing." Blaine thought it was best to be honest. They sat carefully side by side not quite touching, neither if them knowing quite where this was going.

 

 

Kurt looked like he was considering his response, but Blaine carried on, wanting to explain himself. "Look Kurt." Blaine reached to hold Kurt's hand as he spoke, causing Kurt to look him right in the eye. "For some bizarre reason people always seem to think I'm this really put together guy who knows exactly the right things to do and say, when in reality I've absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I guess I must appear confident - I don't know, but all I am is a big idiot most of the time. So if you hadn't realised already what a douchebag I am, you know now..... And anyway where's your dad? God knows what he must think of me."

 

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "Calm down," he said softly, "I love you for being you.. You make me happy - and I haven't felt truly happy in a long time. And I don't know about you, but I think we might actually have some sort of future together... Or I hope we might.." Kurt paused slightly, "We are okay, aren't we?"

 

Blaine nodded vigorously, trying to keep the tears that were threatening, from falling. "I can't believe you're giving me another chance," he choked.

 

 

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt's eyes grew wide. "You've no idea how adorable you are, have you?And if you're worried about my dad, then don't. I just told him you had to meet up with some friends to do an assignment for college, and that you probably hadn't realised it had got so late." 

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

"There aren't many people I'd lie to my dad for, Blaine..."

 

 

"Mmm. Oh...Okay.." Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. "...um...where are your parents now?"

 

 

"They've just gone to meet up with some friend of my dad's and his wife, an old school friend. We've arranged to meet up at my shop for a late breakfast tomorrow morning before they go off to do a bit of shopping and sightseeing."

 

 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine on the lips. "You're invited to breakfast tomorrow too. I'd really like you to come. I'm sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable position this morning and all. I hadn't planned for it to work out like that, but I'd like you to meet my dad if you think you'd like to. I can't wait for dad and Carole to meet you - they'll love you,"

 

 

"Yes.. Yes of course I'll come." Blaine shifted himself to snuggle against Kurt's warm body, "I've had a shitty day - and I'm just glad you're here now. I'd really like another chance to meet your dad, and Carole, she sounds nice too."

 

 

"Good," Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's head. "Right. I was wondering are you busy right now?" Kurt asked, glancing at Blaine's papers spread over the other end of the couch.

 

"I was just trying to distract myself." Blaine huffed a small laugh. "It wasn't working."

 

 

"Did you want some company this evening? If you don't that's fine - I'd understand... But I missed you today, which probably sounds crazy, and I was kind of hoping you might fancy a takeaway and a movie?"

 

 

"...and a cuddle?" Blaine pouted.

 

 

"I'd never turn down a cuddle," Kurt smiled.

 

 

********

 

 

An hour into Moulin Rouge and one pizza later, Kurt declared he felt a little overdressed. "I don't suppose you have some sweats I could borrow do you?" Kurt sat up straight and began slowly unlacing his boots - a strangely erotic action which had Blaine's stomach flip flopping at an alarming rate. "You look so comfortable in yours.."

 

 

"Sure..that's fine," Blaine said, heading off to his bedroom before his reaction to Kurt's boot unlacing became too obvious. "Anyway I did borrow some of your underwear this morning," Blaine commented over his shoulder as he walked, "so that seems fair."

 

 

As Blaine fished sweats and a soft comfortable t-shirt out for Kurt, Kurt appeared behind him, startling him slightly. He looped his arms around Blaine's waist and hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "I hope my underwear was to your satisfaction Mr Anderson," Kurt drawled, catching Blaine's eye in the mirror in front of them both.

 

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt's reflection, smiling back at him. "Mmm... They're perfect.. Um were perfect - when I was still wearing them." Blaine blushed as Kurt pressed close behind him, remembering that he was wearing no underwear at all under his sweatpants. Nothing to contain his rapidly growing erection that was beginning to tent his pants at an embarrassingly obvious angle. Nothing to stop the small wet patch that was beginning to seep into the material in reaction to Kurt pressing in close behind him. Blaine was in trouble.

 

 

"Oh?" Kurt didn't miss a thing. "Commando, huh?"

 

"Coffee." Blaine cried out. "I'll make some coffee," He turned to Kurt, thrusting the clothes into his arms, and quickly exiting the room. Kurt had probably noticed him trying to rearrange his erection with his hand as he walked away, Blaine was sure. A waste of time anyway, as his cock gave a large throb at the pressure of his hand, the wet patch doubling in size.

 

 

Blaine almost laughed as he stood motionless in front of the coffee machine. Perhaps he should just take his pants off and give Kurt a big surprise. He probably seemed ridiculous already, so things couldn't get much worse.

 

 

Kurt obviously hadn't thought Blaine was being ridiculous, as he headed out of the bedroom a few minutes later. He gave Blaine a twirl, showing off his new casual attire. Blaine blushed even more at the sight of Kurt wearing his sweats slung low over his hips and the slightly too short t-shirt, revealing a delicious strip of skin above Kurt's waistband.

 

 

"What do you think?" Kurt smiled, as Blaine stared a little open mouthed. 

 

 

"You... I... Um.." Blaine stuttered. "Um.. Coffee. I'm making coffee." 

 

 

"Yes... So you said," Kurt smiled, swinging his hips as he sauntered closer to Blaine. Throb, throb, throb. Oh. He was so turned on he felt dizzy. The sight of Kurt looking so wonderful in his borrowed clothes.... Blaine cracked.

 

 

"Kurt!... I... Oh." Kurt knew - of course he did, and before Blaine could even try to finish his sentence, Kurt had him pressed firmly up against the kitchen counter, leaving Blaine in no doubt of how hard he was too. Blaine swallowed nervously.

 

 

"Oh baby," Kurt cooed, running one hand through Blaine's thick curls, "why don't we forget the coffee for now? And you can just let me take care of you."

 

 

"You have no idea what you do to me," Blaine groaned through gritted teeth.

 

 

"Actually, I have a very good idea what I do to you," Kurt smirked, grazing Blaine's balls through his clothing with a perfectly manicured finger nail, before slowly tracing a line up the outline of Blaine's shaft and deftly circling the darkened patch of pre-come.

 

 

*******

 

 

Blaine really was making coffee this time. Completely naked, and blissed out happy. He'd already embarrassed himself earlier when Kurt had led him to the bedroom, by coming over Kurt's hand virtually the second he had grasped Blaine's erection. Kurt had assured him there was absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about - "why else do you think I've been teasing you all this time, Blaine!"

 

 

After that though, they had spent a long time laid out in bed, gently exploring each others' bodies. Light touches, butterfly kisses, soft caresses, culminating in them both coming, rutting together, over two hours after they'd both climbed into bed. 

 

 

Blaine felt wonderful, and they still had the whole night stretching before them. He carefully carried their coffees through to the bedroom where he'd left Kurt changing the sheets. Kurt was pretty particular, and if he was going to be sleeping at Blaine's on a regular basis, Blaine was definitely going to have to get some more bedding.

 

 

"Blaine..," Kurt purred, stretching his naked body languidly on the bed, as Blaine entered the room. "Come back to bed.."

 

 

Blaine stilled, clutching the coffee cups tightly, as Kurt ran a hand across his own chest, stopping to slowly circle his left nipple. He reached out to Blaine with his other hand, silently begging him to join him on the bed. How did Blaine get this lucky?

 

 

Blaine quickly set down the cups on the table next to the bed, eager to get back to the beautiful man who was waiting for him. Despite telling Kurt only the night before he wanted to take things slow, suddenly he wanted everything with this man. Kurt wouldn't push Blaine into anything, he knew that, but already Blaine was wondering why he'd said what he'd said. 

 

 

To Blaine, Kurt was perfection personified, coupled with the fact that he was more than confident in his own skin. Blaine was crazy about him: thoughts about Kurt occupying most of his waking moments as well as most of his dreams too, if the truth be told. If Kurt was going to want a lasting relationship with him, Blaine realised he was going to have to stop behaving like a jerk - running out as soon as he got scared, like he did this morning, and he'd have to start behaving like someone who was ready for a mature relationship.

 

 

Enough over thinking. Blaine climbed back on to the bed, straddling Kurt's naked stretched out body. "You're beautiful," he sighed, running his hand reverently down Kurt's muscled chest, his own cock already standing smartly to attention.

 

 

"Mmmm." Kurt breathed, grasping Blaine's cock in his fist, and running his thumb over the sensitive slit. Blaine hissed, unintentionally thrusting into Kurt's welcoming hand. "You're not so bad yourself...." Kurt shifted himself further up the bed, letting his head rest against the headboard.

 

 

"Come up here and straddle my chest." Oh... Blaine could see where this might be going, and he couldn't move fast enough.

 

 

Blaine could only repeat Kurt's name over and over hanging on to the headboard for dear life as his cock slid in and out of the heat of Kurt's mouth. His breaths becoming ragged - he knew he was going to come - far, far too soon.

 

 

"Nngh.... Kurt, he gasped.

 

 

Kurt pulled off of Blaine's cock, giving the leaking tip a small kiss. He met Blaine's wild eyes with a smile. "Don't come Blaine.... Not until I tell you." Oh my god!

 

 

Blaine felt a wave of panic sweep over him as Kurt sank back down around him. How Kurt? Just how? "I... I..," Blaine stuttered, "I'm not sure I..."

 

 

Blaine concentrated on his flexing thighs as he moved his cock in and out of Kurt's mouth. He closed his eyes, focusing on the tightening and relaxing of his upper leg muscles, trying to ignore the pleasure and the heat that was building up inside of him.

 

 

"Kurt..I... Pleeease, please, please," Blaine begged. "I.. You.." Blaine gasped as Kurt reached behind to firmly grasp Blaine's ass with both hands. Blaine then made the mistake of looking at Kurt's lips enveloping his cock so perfectly just at the same time as Kurt ran one perfectly manicured finger along the crack of his ass.

 

 

And then Blaine was coming and coming, crying out Kurt's name over and over. Kurt savoured every drop of Blaine as he jerked himself off, letting Blaine feel warm spurts of come splattering his ass. 

 

 

They both panted heavily as they came down slowly, Blaine removing his hands shakily from where he'd been holding on to the headboard. He slumped down on top of Kurt, no longer able to support himself. 

 

 

Kurt wrapped one arm tightly round Blaine, carding his fingers through Blaine's hair with his other hand. Then there were lots of shared soft, gentle kisses - Blaine dizzy with the taste of his own come on Kurt's lips - in between small murmurs and squirms of delight. 

 

 

Kurt grinned brightly at Blaine. "That was fantastic. You're fantastic."

 

 

Blaine blushed, smiling at Kurt. "We definitely have to do that again.... " 

 

 

"And Blaine..."

 

 

"Mmm?"

 

 

"I love it when you beg.." Blaine slapped Kurt's arm weakly in protest as Kurt chuckled softly.

 

 

*********

 

 

They must have drifted off to sleep. Blaine woke to Kurt slipping carefully out from underneath him. "Kurt," he whined sleepily.

 

 

"Shh," Kurt whispered, placing a soft kiss in Blaine's hair. "I'm just going to get something to clean us up."

 

 

"Okay." Blaine closed his eyes, surfacing again when a warm towel began running over his body. Then he felt Kurt pull the cover over them both, snuggling against Blaine under the warmth of the blanket. 

 

 

"Kurt," Blaine murmured.

 

 

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," Kurt shushed. "We've got to meet my dad in the morning."

 

 

Oh yes.

 

 

*********


	7. Chapter 7

Even Kurt's morning wood pressed invitingly against Blaine's hip was not enough to distract him from the fact that in just a few short hours, Blaine would be meeting Kurt's dad. He desperately wanted to make a good impression and having nearly messed everything up yesterday, he felt like he was being given a second chance. 

 

 

He felt Kurt stirring next to him, his body seductively curving into Blaine's as he stretched himself awake. "Morning," Blaine smiled as Kurt blinked his eyes open and smiled back at him. Blaine couldn't help but run his hand lightly down Kurt's back and over the round ass cheek, more prominent as Kurt's leg was hooked over Blaine's calves. He revelled in the satisfied hum Kurt made in response to his actions.

 

 

"You've got nothing to worry about you know." Kurt looked into Blaine's slightly startled eyes.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"About meeting my dad and Carole. They're going to love you."

 

 

"Oh... How did you know?"

 

 

Kurt giggled at Blaine's question. "Oh Blaine. I can see it in your face. But just don't worry - I want nothing more than a chance to show off my gorgeous boyfriend who means so much to me." Kurt's clever fingers skimmed gently up the length of Blaine's half hard cock, as he spoke, which promptly stood up straight against his belly, growing rapidly under the attention.

 

 

Blaine blushed. All coherency went out the window. Being complimented and attended to simultaneously did something to his brain. "Kurt," was the only word he could manage as Kurt's magic fingers continued their teasing. Kurt was good at this, Blaine thought as he fought the urgent need to move his hips.

 

 

Suddenly everything stopped. Blaine's eyes shot open. He hadn't realised, but he'd had his eyes screwed shut in an effort to stop himself from coming embarrassingly quickly over Kurt's perfectly manicured fingers. Kurt moved away and rolled himself off the bed, meeting Blaine's eyes with a smile. "A shower, I think," he announced, swaying his naked body off in the direction of the bathroom. 

 

 

"Care to join me?" He threw over his shoulder, smirking at the sight of Blaine stroking his recently neglected cock. Kurt had to be doing this on purpose, and he was damn good at it. Once Blaine's brain had kicked into gear, he'd never scrambled out of bed so fast in his life.

 

 

*******

 

 

They arrived at the shop a little early. Kurt seemed to have brought an amazing supply of clothes and products with him last night, and now strode across the shop looking as stunning as ever. Blaine really couldn't believe this was his boyfriend, his life.

 

 

His thoughts went involuntarily back to earlier this morning and his heart soared. Kurt on his knees in the shower, taking Blaine's cock down the back of his throat, wrapping him in warm, wet heat and, already desperate before the shower, he was coming and coming in no time at all. Then there was Kurt jerking himself off as Blaine collapsed on the shower floor next to him, dizzy from watching Kurt swallow down every last drop of his come.

 

 

Then there'd been kissing. Blaine tasting himself on Kurt's wicked, wicked tongue. Sated, steamy kisses, celebration after they'd recovered, and then it was time to get dressed and go to breakfast.

 

 

The coffee shop door was flung open, bringing Blaine back to the present and Kurt appeared from the kitchen and was in his father's arms in a matter of seconds. The sight almost brought a tear to Blaine's eye. He just wished everyone could see this side of Kurt. 

 

 

Blaine watched as Kurt moved on to kiss Carole sweetly on the cheek before running over to pull Blaine out of the chair he was sitting in with the excitement of a ten year old. "Dad, Carole, this of course is Blaine," he gushed, tugging Blaine over to his parents.

 

 

Burt, who Blaine had briefly seen in a photo in Kurt's apartment, on first appearance was absolutely nothing like Kurt. He sported a well worn baseball cap, checked shirt over a plain T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, probably his best pair, Blaine deduced, as he noticed the smart creases down the front. However as soon as Burt smiled at Blaine as he grasped his hand in a handshake, he could definitely see a likeness. "Pleased to meet you, Blaine. We've heard so much about you - and I'm not kidding."

 

 

Blaine caught sight of Kurt blushing a pretty shade of pink as he hovered over to the side. 

 

 

"It really is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hummel," Blaine said smoothly, "and I've heard so much about you too." He smiled broadly.

 

 

'Oh here goes the Anderson charm,' Kurt thought to himself. 'They're gonna love him. I love him.' Okay, maybe it was a bit soon for that, but Kurt's feelings were certainly edging that way. 

 

 

"Oh call me Burt, son. None of this Mr Hummel nonsense. Heaven knows, I feel like I know you already." Burt smirked good humouredly releasing his grip on Blaine's hand.

 

 

"Thank you .....Burt." Blaine then turned to Carole, who pulled him into a tight motherly hug, not bothering with any formal introductions. 

 

 

"I'm Carole," she said as she pulled back from Blaine. "No formal titles for me either," she smiled. "It's so nice to eventually meet you... And my goodness, you and Kurt make such a cute couple.." It was Blaine's turn to blush, but he kissed her cheek politely, managing to retain his private school charm exterior. The one that made all mothers want to mother him. The one that made Kurt want to bend him over the desk Kurt had in the corner of the kitchen, and have him begging for mercy.

 

 

Enough.

 

 

******

 

 

Now the ice had been broken, Kurt went to the kitchen to make breakfast ...and maybe calm down a bit. He insisted he didn't need any help as he rustled up a gourmet healthy (thinking of Burt's health, of course) breakfast - keen for Blaine to get to know his parents.

 

 

By the time Kurt was bringing food and coffee over for everyone, conversation was in full flow. Blaine had Burt and Carole laughing at anecdotes from virtually every topic they covered and Kurt couldn't be happier. He honestly couldn't remember when he'd felt as happy as he had these last few weeks.

 

 

Blaine stopped talking as Kurt tucked himself into the chair next to him, gently squeezing his hand. He kissed him chastely on the lips in silent thanks as Kurt turned to look at him. Then they became a little lost in each other for a few moments, one kiss not being quite enough.

 

 

Somewhere in the background Burt and Carole were thanking Kurt for the delicious spread, but neither boy paid much attention until Burt cleared his throat rather loudly. There were small smirks on Burt and Carole's faces as everyone began to eat, Kurt and Blaine blushing shamelessly. 

 

 

Eventually, after breakfast had been eaten, Kurt made arrangements to meet Burt and Carole back at his apartment later after they'd shopped and done a few touristy things. "You don't want to go with them?" Blaine asked. The shop was pretty empty at this point. Only two or three tables being occupied - and anyway Kurt had enough staff to cover the shop on weekends without him needing to be there.

 

 

"No," Kurt smiled as he piled all the dirty plates and cups from their breakfast onto the tray he was holding. "My dad and I had to agree to never go shopping together a long time ago. He just hadn't got the patience for the type of shopping I do."

 

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he followed Kurt, laden with the tray, through to the kitchen. He wondered briefly if he'd ever get to go shopping with Kurt.

 

 

"Plus, he and Carole don't get much time together to do fun stuff. They both work so hard most of the time." As he spoke, Kurt made swift work of loading the dishwasher with his tray load of crockery, as well all the washing up he'd made preparing the breakfast. A quick wipe down on the surfaces, and everything was done.

 

 

His task finished, and the tray put neatly on the side, Kurt then stopped moving and looked at Blaine, smiling at him. Kurt then surprised him, making him gasp, as he fisted Blaine's sweater in both his hands, shoving him back against the kitchen counter. "You were amazing there - thank you," he breathed against Blaine's lips. "You. Are. Amazing." 

 

 

Blaine found himself whimpering as Kurt smashed their lips together, quickly demanding entry with his tongue. Blaine had questions, but kissing Kurt back with equal force seemed to push any of his wonderings far back in his mind. Remembering where they were, they pulled back, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breath. 

 

 

"You've no idea what you do to me," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. 

 

 

"Make you behave despicably..... I hope.." Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's curls as he dipped in for another kiss. 

 

 

"Hmmm." Blaine wriggled his hips a little to signal the current tightness of his pants. "Before I met you. Kurt. Hummel." Another kiss. "I used to be a man who... Well a gentleman really. Now look what you've done to me. My reputation is ruined."

 

 

"Oh goody," Kurt almost squealed. "Gentleman or not... You're definitely a man, last time I checked.... And I really do like what I do to you." Kurt gave a small giggle, glancing down at the bulge in Blaine's pants.

 

 

Oh my god. Blaine couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. What was happening? He was always in control, but somehow, now - with Kurt, his life was spiralling completely out of control, and he couldn't love it more.

 

 

"Don't forget," Kurt pressed himself against Blaine, "about our date on Tuesday evening to see Rachel's show."

 

 

Blaine certainly hadn't forgotten. "No. No...I won't."

 

 

********

 

 

Blaine didn't normally sleep with anyone on a first date. He knew he was probably old fashioned, but, shoot him, he liked to get to know the other man a little before anything happened in the bedroom department. This evening, however had been a first date like no other. 

 

 

Blaine had been breathless from the moment Kurt had breezed in through his front door at the beginning of the evening. Kurt always dressed to kill, but fully suited and booted for an evening at the theatre, left Blaine feeling weak at the knees. He knew he looked smart in his own designer suit. (A starting college gift from his parents. Even if he wasn't going to take a college course they completely approved of, they still didn't want him to let down the family name by looking scruffy for public performances and special occasions). Kurt knew a good suit when he saw one and had hummed his approval at Blaine's outfit when he'd arrived, running his hand reverently down Blaine's arm. "Love the suit." Suddenly Blaine had wished they were staying home for the evening.

 

 

Blaine could only admire the way Kurt's pants hugged his hips, his strong muscled thighs and oh, his ass, as he turned slightly while talking to Blaine. By the time they were climbing into a cab on the street outside Blaine's apartment half an hour later, Blaine was definitely sweating beneath his shirt collar. He was pretty sure this was going to be his best 'first' date ever.

 

 

At some point during the evening, when they were having a couple of drinks after the show, Blaine had announced (blurted) to Kurt that he thought he was ready to take their relationship on to the next level if that was something Kurt wanted too. Alcohol had loosened his tongue, but it was something he was ready for without a doubt. 

 

 

Kurt's eyes had lit up, smiling brightly at Blaine, "Blaine!" Kurt had moved in closer, where they sat at the bar of the club they'd found. "I'd love that," he'd said softly, making sure no one around them could hear, "but you have to know, I'm happy with whatever you're comfortable with. I want...I'd love nothing more than to do everything with you, but that doesn't have to be tonight, or tomorrow..." Kurt had squeezed Blaine's hand which was laying in his lap, running his thumb soothingly across Blaine's knuckles.

 

 

Kurt had nudged Blaine to look at him. "I've loved everything we've done so far.. I've never felt so happy. I am a little crazy about you." Kurt had smiled softly as he spoke the last few words.

 

 

Blaine had tried to speak, but no sound had come out. His stomach swooped dangerously as he'd looked into Kurt's eyes, definitely a few shades darker. "Kurt? Can we... Please take me home."

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

*********

 

 

Blaine was now kneeling on his bed staring at the most beautiful sight in front of him. Kurt was buried, face down in the pillow, his knees spread, his ass high and open, his thighs quivering as he moaned wantonly while being carefully, but thoroughly fingered . Blaine rubbed Kurt's lower back soothingly with his free hand, totally enamoured by the soft cries and whimpers Kurt was emitting. Blaine was achingly hard himself, but he was determined to ignore it in favour of looking after Kurt. 

 

 

Kurt's breathing became a little more ragged as Blaine applied more lube to his fingers before increasing the stretch to three fingers. He wanted this to be so good, and for that Kurt needed to be properly stretched. "You okay?" Blaine asked, leaning down to pepper Kurt's shoulder with small kisses.

 

 

"Blaine!" Kurt virtually screeched at him. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Last...oh, pleeeease."

 

 

"Um....right. Okay.." Blaine quickly removed his fingers, reaching for the condom next to the bed. He shakily slipped it on, hissing as he ran his hand down his length. He hoped he could last, he was so sensitive. He squeezed out more lube to coat his erection, involuntarily thrusting into his own hand as he applied it.

 

 

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned as he lay still open and ready. "Blaine.."

 

 

"Yes.....okay.. Um Kurt?"

 

 

"I'm ready... Sooo ready.."

 

 

"Can we?... Could you..." Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, but could only stare at Blaine's condom covered cock bouncing against his stomach, groaning at the sight. Blaine cleared his throat, "I really want to see you. Can you... Could you...turn over...please?"

 

 

"Yeah... Yes." Kurt was on his back virtually before Blaine had finished speaking. He quickly put his legs over Blaine's shoulders as he moved into position. "Now," he whispered with a pleading look on his face.

 

 

Who was Blaine to deny Kurt. Blaine pushed inside, every intention to take it slow, but he'd prepared Kurt so thoroughly that he bottomed out at the first push. "Oh Kurt. You feel sooo good."

 

 

Kurt sighed in relief. "Please move Blaine. I promise it doesn't hurt. I need you."

 

 

They weren't going to last long... This time. They were definitely doing this again Blaine decided as he thrust into Kurt.

 

 

"Harder." Kurt cried out, inbetween moaning Blaine's name over and over. Blaine obliged - how could he not.

 

 

Kurt came first, Blaine's name the word on his lips as he spurted between them. Blaine, so desperate, came at the first squeeze around his cock, crying out for Kurt as he joined him in his orgasm. 

 

 

After, they were too sated to move. There were lots of slow, sweet kisses followed by silly giggling when they stopped to just look at each other. Faces close. "Oh my God," Blaine laughed, "was that a bit.....desperate?"

 

 

"Yes.... Probably." Another kiss. "Fantastic though." 

 

 

Blaine preened as Kurt pressed their messy, sweaty bodies flush, mutually revealing that round two was likely to be on the horizon in the not too distant future. Sleep, Blaine decided, was definitely for the weak.

*****


	8. Chapter 8

The coffee shop seemed exceptionally busy this morning and Blaine hadn't even had a chance to have his first coffee of the day - essential for his well being - as there'd been a queue of customers from the moment he'd walked in the door. The rain outside had obviously made everyone crave a caffeine fix. Good for business, but stressful for Blaine who seemed to be juggling most of the front of house tasks while Kurt was busy rustling up a never ending line of breakfast food orders in the kitchen. They just had to get through it and once it quietened down they'd be able to collapse with a coffee for a short time. Blaine knuckled down, determined to get rid of the queue of people, all probably as desperate for coffee as he was, so that he could share a precious few minutes with Kurt. 

Blaine took a deep breath after a rather complicated order, pleased that the queue was almost at an end. He looked up at the next customer, 'Hello, how can I help you', only to be faced with an annoyingly familiar set of grinning white teeth. "Blainey… I didn't know you worked here!" 

Could today get any worse? "Seb…. what can I get you?" Blaine gave a tight lipped smile at the tall brunette in front of him. It probably wasn't very professional to tell a customer to get lost, no matter how much he loathed them. 

"Aw, Blaine aren't you pleased to see me?" Sebastian leaned across the counter, smirking as Blaine took a step back. "I'm so glad I've seen you. You still haven't told me when you're going to come on a date with me. I'm still waiting for the chance to show you what it'd be like to spend some quality time with a real man." Blaine cringed at Sebastian's slippery, smarmy voice, really wishing this wasn't happening. 

"You're insufferable… but I'm sure you know that," Blaine sighed, unable to stop the blush on his cheeks. This conversation was taking place in front of a shop full of people, most of them no doubt enjoying the entertainment. Not that Sebastian Smythe would care. He was an overconfident budding actor who liked the sound of his own booming voice and also unfortunately loved attention. 

Seb grinned at Blaine. "I can't wait to hear you begging me to pound into that prim little ass of yours. I might even let you keep on that cute little bow tie you sometimes wear while we do it… and, oh, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me… I am a gentleman after all, we can at least wait until our second date." 

Blaine blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Never going to happen," he said firmly, trying to sound a lot less flustered than he felt. Blaine suddenly felt Kurt bristling by his side, probably having heard most of Blaine and Seb's exchange. A small thrill ran through him despite the embarrassing situation as Kurt placed a possessive hand on the small of his back. Blaine had a feeling he was going to really love 'jealous' Kurt. 

Blaine saw Seb divert his gaze to Kurt's icy frame, holding his breath in fear of what might happen next. Blaine realised as Kurt began to speak, that he'd forgotten just how intimidating he could be. This could be interesting. "Are we getting you anything today?" Kurt asked cooly, drawing himself up straight, dangerously polite. 

Blaine knew Sebastian would love a challenge like Kurt - he was always far too confident for his own good. "Ah.. it seems that what I really want isn't available….. today. So…. I think I'll settle for something else for now…. a strong black coffee I think." He smiled insincerely adding, "I don't think we've been introduced. Sebastian Smythe." He held out his hand to Kurt who glanced distastefully at the hand before politely shaking it. 

"Kurt Hummel. This is my establishment and Blaine here is my gorgeous boyfriend…. And before you ask, we're both very happy, and Blaine certainly isn't looking for anyone else. We're both able to more than satisfy each others' needs." Kurt let go of Sebastian's hand, but continued to look him straight in the eye. Blaine, his cheeks still burning red, took up the initiative and started making Seb's coffee. The sooner he was gone the better. 

"Ooooh. I consider myself put straight on that. Aren't you the lucky one?" Seb moved his eye line to Blaine. "Don't forget, as soon as Mr Hummel here gets bored of you, I'll be waiting….." 

Blaine snapped the lid on Seb's coffee, sliding it across the counter towards him. "On the house," Kurt smiled. "Don't want to hold you up any longer." 

Seb raised his eyebrows, accepting the coffee. "I'll definitely be coming back here again. Such excellent service," thankfully turning to leave as he motioned a silent 'cheers' with his coffee cup. "Blainey… you look breathtakingly sexy in that apron. Hard to resist," he added, silenced as the shop door closed behind him. 

Kurt and Blaine both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, Blaine giving a shaky laugh as the air escaped his lungs as he turned to meet Kurt's eyes. "Oh my God," were the only words Blaine could utter. 

"I handled that badly," Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry." Blaine could see that he was visibly upset. 

"Hey," Blaine moved closer to Kurt, squeezing his hand in the hope it would show some sign of comfort to the other man. Here wasn't the place to be too demonstrative with their affections. Heavens, the customers sitting at tables had already had one floor show this morning, and had only just settled back down again. "Don't let him get to you," Blaine said softly, "He's really not worth it, trust me.." 

Kurt smiled wryly. "I behaved like a first class bitch - I should be better than that….and it was hardly my place to speak for you…." 

Blaine needed to fix this. "You didn't say anything I wouldn't have said myself… I should have said myself… I think I was just so shocked, I couldn't think straight." He huffed a small laugh. The whole episode had been ridiculous. "Why don't I make us both a coffee? I think we both need it. Then later we can talk - I'll stop by on my way home after classes. That'll probably be sometime after I've found Sebastian and given him a bloody nose.." 

Kurt made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh, accepting a chaste kiss on the lips from Blaine. He moved to return to the kitchen, reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand. 

Blaine couldn't believe Sebastian. He knew him from college, and initially they'd got on quite well, both taking the same major, and Seb being a couple of years above Blaine, had been a bit of a mentor. However, over time, Seb had started persuing him and things moved from a casual friendship to Seb being the bain of his life. For months, he'd been asking him out on dates, offering to perform sexual acts with him in inappropriate places and just generally making lewd suggestive comments. 

Blaine had never given him any encouragement and purposely made every effort to avoid him where ever possible, only putting up with him at musical events and productions at college because he had no other choice. Of course if he'd only given in to Seb somewhere along the line and slept with him, he would have just moved on to his next conquest. However, that just wasn't Blaine - he mattered too much. 

As far as Blaine was concerned, Seb could harass him all he wanted - he didn't care, but when he upset someone Blaine loved, that was a different matter. Blaine busied himself making the coffees as he pondered the morning's events, crafting a carefully feathered heart on the top of Kurt's latte. He quickly checked there were no new customers before taking Kurt's coffee through to the kitchen. 

Kurt smiled as Blaine entered the kitchen, his smile not quite reaching his eyes, something only Blaine could probably recognise., and it broke his heart to see it. He placed the coffee on the counter near where Kurt was working. "A heart… thank you Blaine." he whispered, as he looked down at coffee, "that's so sweet." 

"Only for you.." Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt on the lips. "It's okay," he murmured noticing Kurt's eyes flicking over to the kitchen doorway, "there're no customers waiting at the moment." He kissed Kurt again, this time demanding entry with his tongue. Kurt whimpered as he desperately reciprocated, his fingers grasping at Blaine's curls, reluctantly stopping after a few short moments. Bearing in mind where they were, now was not the time to get carried away. 

"No customers, huh Blaine?" Kurt panted as they rested their foreheads together. "Does that mean I can let you take me over the counter out the front?" 

Blaine chuckled sexily, running his thumb across Kurt's kiss swollen lips. "No new customers Kurt. Although I'm sure all the customers sitting at tables out there would like another round of entertainment." 

"Right…. I guess that's out for now then," Kurt smirked. 

"Oh I don't know.. I'm game if you are. I mean…. you're the one who'll be baring your ass with your pants and underwear round your ankles. I can get away with showing a little less…" Blaine teased. Kurt couldn't help the sharp twitch of his cock at the thought of one of the many fantasies he'd been having lately. 

"Although… Maybe later…?" Blaine breath was close to Kurt's ear. "Now, drink your coffee." 

It was going to be a long day. 

***** 

Everytime he remembered it, Kurt had cringed at his behaviour from the morning. Sebastian Smythe was completely out of order the way he'd spoken to Blaine, no doubt, but what had shocked Kurt most was how he'd found he'd returned to his old self in the blink of an eye. He'd thought he'd changed since Blaine had come on the scene, which of course he had, but obviously not as much as he'd hoped. 

It stood to reason that Blaine would be pursued by other men. He was gorgeous, and just so so sexy; his body, his voice, just everything about him. He couldn't see it himself of course - that was part of his charm - but not everyone who showed an interest in him would be as distasteful as Sebastian - and that thought filled Kurt with fear. 

Thankfully, being busy had distracted Kurt most of the day today, but now with the shop closed he was unavoidably left to his own devices. He tried to work his way through the list of supplies he had to order the next day, but he wasn't really getting that far. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Blaine arrive, and only when he felt a pair of strong arms looping round his waist from behind did he become aware of the other man's presence. 

"Blaine ghosted a few soft kisses to the back of Kurt's neck, the warm huff of air tingling down Kurt's spine. "How have you been?" Blaine asked softly, spinning Kurt round to face him. 

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "Digging up all my insecurities, but that's just me and the way I am." Blaine peppered small kisses to Kurt's jawline as he spoke, forcing a quiet moan from Kurt's lips as he finished speaking. 

"You do know that you're mine, right?" Blaine reached down, cupping Kurt through his tight jeans, the stretched fabric leaving nothing to the imagination as Kurt's erection grew beneath Blaine's hand. "You're mine and you're all that I want, Kurt….. and there's definitely no customers out there now.." 

Kurt gave a small gasp at the touch to his cock and he could only nod in response to Blaine's question. He groaned lowly, looping his arms around Blaine's neck and dropping his head onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine hesitated before he spoke, "You…. you do know? Well I don't even like Seb." Blaine unthreaded the buckle of Kurt's belt, pressing his lips into Kurt's hair. 

Kurt's breath hitched as the belt swung open loosely. "I know. I don't think he cares." Blaine popped the button on Kurt's jeans, the zip forcing down a couple of notches against the strain of Kurt's erection which was growing rapidly. 

"He's so vain. He probably has notches on his bed post, or a spreadsheet of his conquests…." Blaine peered down at Kurt's partly opened jeans, mesmerised. 

Kurt sighed, "You're gorgeous. I know you don't want him…. but there'll be others. Lots of others." Blaine stilled, still staring at the sight of Kurt's underwear peeking through the opening in his jeans. In the end, frustration got the better of Kurt. "For God's sake Blaine, just get my cock out, or do something. I'm fucking dying here." 

"Huh?" Oh. "Yes. Okay." Blaine reached for Kurt's zip. "Do you want to go back to my apartment?" he asked fully tugging down the zip. 

"No." 

"No? Well I guess here will have to do then…" In one swift movement Blaine had Kurt's jeans and underwear down round his thighs, and was on his knees in front of Kurt, his erection bobbing in front of Blaine's face. "You're beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered pressing a small kiss to his hip. 

"Bla..i..ne,' Kurt cried out as Blaine licked a long slow line up Kurt's cock before swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. 

"Nnnggh," was all Kurt could incoherently babble several times over as Blaine encompassed Kurt into the warm cavern of his mouth. Kurt's hand flew into Blaine's hair, mostly to ground himself, while his other hand stretched up behind his own head. All Kurt could do with his restrictive jeans still round his thighs was to curl his toes into the floor, and try not to come too quickly. Blaine hummed small vibrations as he moved up and down on Kurt, rolling his balls in the palm of his hand at the same time. Delicious torture. 

Blaine, sensing Kurt was close, pulled off of Kurt, giving a final lick to the leaking tip. Oh. Kurt almost cried at the loss of contact, "Bl…ai..ne….. oh god Bla..ine." 

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, smoothing a hand across Kurt's clenched ass cheeks. "We're not finished yet. I promised you something earlier.." Blaine turned to find his bag, fishing inside the back pocket for a large tube of lube and a handful of condoms. "Get undressed for me, baby….Pleease." 

Kurt scrabbled to get his clothes off, not caring how weird it was to be naked in his work kitchen. "You've got a good lot of supplies there," Kurt commented as he slowly stroked his cock, any inhibitions long gone. He glanced at the small pile Blaine had put on the worktop and then at Blaine releasing his own throbbing erection from the confines of his jeans. Kurt groaned at the sight, speeding up his hand as his fist gripped his cock a little tighter. 

Blaine chuckled. "I.. um.. didn't know how much it would take for me to show you how badly I want you." He glanced at Kurt's hand moving over his cock, smiling at the sight. "You're not going to last if you do that….Is that what you want baby?" 

"I can't help it…. sorry…" Kurt had never jerked off in front of anyone in his life. "I'm sooo desperate Blaine." Kurt's voice was almost a whisper. "So. desperate. Have been all day. Please can I?" He almost sobbed. "I won't make it through all the prepping even…." 

 

Blaine rushed over to Kurt, replacing Kurt's hand with his own. "Of course you can come sweetheart…You're so hot..beautiful." Kurt slumped against Blaine's body in relief, spreading his legs and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. One. Two. Three strokes..and his was coating Blaine's hand as he came. 

Blaine kissed his hair, letting him gently come down. "I hope you're up for round two," Blaine grimaced, glancing down at his own painfully hard leaking erection. I don't want to make a habit of having embarrassing wet patches in my pants every time I'm with you…Plus I'm not even sure if I could walk home like this.." They both giggled. 

"Okay," Kurt said weakly. "Just give me a minute and I'll get on it." 

****** 

Kurt couldn't believe that only twenty minutes after he'd given everything up and come desperately over Blaine's hand, he'd be bent over the shop counter sporting another erection. It may have been all the kissing they'd done after, lazy at first until things picked up and they'd been panting into each others' mouths, or it may have the sight of Blaine licking his hand clean of Kurt's come and then allowing Kurt to taste himself on his tongue. It may have been Blaine's very naked, taut body, revealing a hard, glistening erection which was all just for Kurt, and the fact that when Kurt had seen him, Blaine had been picking up the lube and a condom in anticipation…. 

Blaine ran a soothing hand down Kurt's back as he carefully stretched him, three fingers in. In truth the shop counter was a bit too high to be perfect for this, but a promise is a promise is a promise, and it all seemed quite daring, and a little bit naughty. They'd never be able to look at the counter again without thinking of this…. 

"Are you ready Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. "I really hope you are." 

"I'm ready. Yes." Kurt reached for the condom, shakily tearing the packet open. He sighed as Blaine removed his fingers so Kurt could turn and roll the condom down over his aching cock. 

They shared a small kiss as Blaine blindly clicked open the lube, hissing when his erection bobbed against Kurt's. "This may not last long," he whispered as he coated the lube liberally over himself." 

Kurt laid himself open across the counter, as Blaine slowly, slowly pushed inside. This wasn't just about the sex, and Blaine knew that. It was about trust, and Kurt didn't trust easily - not anymore. Kurt was giving him more than just his body, he was giving him his heart and Blaine was going to take good care of it. It was the most precious of gifts. 

It didn't last long, but that didn't matter. A few desperate thrusts and they both came together. There'd be plenty of time for slow love making later, but this was them claiming each other. "You're mine," Blaine sighed as he lay exhausted on top of Kurt, pressing their sweaty bodies together, "all mine." 

"I'm yours."


	9. Chapter 9

Although Kurt had found nothing to like about Sebastian, when he woke up the next morning he felt like going to hunt him out to shake his hand and say thank you. His visit to the coffee shop yesterday had definitely been unwelcome at the time, but the events that followed had left Kurt feeling like he was floating on rainbows, even a day later. 

Blaine had come back to him at the shop after closing last night, and Kurt had never seen him so domineering. He'd taken charge… and he'd been so sexy that Kurt had been reduced to a whimpering puddle. After being claimed by Blaine over the counter where all the customers queued on a daily basis (Kurt tried not to think too much about that part), he'd proceeded to drag Kurt back to his apartment to continue things there. 

Kurt's stomach had growled with hunger as they'd strode the short distance to Blaine's apartment. It'd been hours since he'd eaten. He'd eyed a couple of food establishments that they passed, but apparently 'no' was the answer to any requests to stop for food. Normally Kurt would probably have insisted, but tonight he fell into Blaine's sweet, soft kisses in response to his pleas, with promises of Blaine making him something later. 

Hunger was forgotten for a while. Kurt couldn't even remember undressing, never mind where his clothes actually were, and Blaine had led him to his bed and fed his cock into Kurt's waiting mouth, his strong thighs straddling Kurt's chest. Kurt had run his hands up and down Blaine's thighs continuously, mesmerised by the flexing muscles beneath his fingers and all he could do was moan and moan around Blaine's gorgeous cock as Blaine had chanted his name over and over. 

Kurt had been hauled into the shower straight after Blaine had come down his throat, still having not come himself. There'd been lots of kissing and petting and soft touches, Kurt's erection untouched - the ache was almost unbearable., but this time he was determined not to touch himself. He almost came against the soft towel that Blaine wrapped round him afterwards as it lightly brushed his sensitive cock, causing him to gasp audibly. 

"Um, Kurt…?" Blaine had asked, "I should probably have asked this before, but do you top? - Only I'd really like you to fuck me if that's something… something that you do...." 

Oh he definitely, definitely did top. He loved topping - and even if he didn't usually there was no way he'd be refusing Blaine one. single. thing. And being ridden into the mattress by Blaine had sent a very vocal Kurt to a whole new level. 

It seemed that you didn't need sleep if you had superhuman tendencies. Blaine had dragged a giggling Kurt straight from the bed to the kitchen where they'd cooked up virtually all the food in Blaine's fridge, and everything had tasted like nectar as Blaine had fed him while they sat naked in bed, washing it all down with cider and coffee. Perfect. 

Despite having only had a few hours sleep, Kurt had woken up this morning ready to take on the world. He'd sassed his way through the day at work with scary efficiency and, dressed to kill, he was still feeling pretty untouchable this evening at Lionel's where he'd come to hear Blaine sing. 

Santana slipped into the seat next to him, Blaine's second song in, touching him on the shoulder to announce her presence. "Hi," he smiled at her, only looking in Santana's direction for the briefest of moments. He hoped she didn't want to chat while Blaine was performing. 

She took a sip of her drink before commenting. "I saw you two before Blaine went on set…." She took another drink, a long drink. 

"Lovely. Good for you. And? Your point?" he sighed eventually, realising she wasn't going to carry on with what she was saying. Exasperated at having divert his eyes away from the stage yet again, he couldn't hide his annoyance. "I've come here to listen to Blaine. I can listen to you wittering on anytime…" 

"Oh I know… I don't want him to miss any of those heart eyes you might be sending his way. Come to think of it though I'm sure he'd sing to you while you're fucking each others' brains out, give you a personal performance….I'm pretty sure he's had you singing some high notes for him by now….." Kurt loved Santana dearly, but sometimes he could happily strangle her. As soon as she touched alcohol, she had absolutely no filter. 

"Santana! Please be assured that whatever Blaine and I do behind closed doors… You'll be the last one to know." 

"No need to worry, Hummel. I can tell by the blush on those pretty pink cheekbones of yours, and I'm sure your pants were looking extra extra tight after he'd given you that long farewell kiss before he went on stage. Very thoughtful of him to give you a little parting gift in case you forgot all about him while he was up there making heart eyes back at you." 

Kurt turned back to watch Blaine, deciding the best course of action was to ignore Santana. When she was in one of those moods, there was no stopping her. She loved getting him riled up and he really didn't want to give her the satisfaction. 

"Have you told him yet?" Was she really interrupting him again? 

"What?" Kurt huffed, glaring at her. "Who? Told who what?" 

"Told hobbit you're in love with him. Or haven't you even admitted it to yourself yet?" 

"For gods sake Santana," Kurt despaired. "Of course I love him.. he's everything - happy? - did you actually come here to watch Blaine, or just to harass me?" He took a deep breath. Perhaps it hadn't been wise to tell Santana he was it love with Blaine, even if it was true. 

Today had been going so well - and he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the worst of it. 

Blaine's current song was just coming to an end amidst loud cheering and applause from the audience. He really pulled in the crowds here Kurt was just thinking proudly to himself when he was jolted by an exceptionally loud string of whoops close to where he was sitting. Just no. Please. Kurt turned round in dread. Just as he thought. Sebastian Smythe. 

As Kurt turned to look at Sebastian, he spotted Kurt, giving him a small wave and bounded over. Kurt would definitely have to practice his 'go away' vibe because Seb really wasn't getting it. "Hi Kurt!" he enthused grinning broadly, "we meet again." Kurt really couldn't like him - and when he thought back to all the insecurities he'd brought back to Kurt yesterday…. Of course, maybe he did need to thank Seb for the amazing sex he and Blaine had had last night. 

"Sebastian." Kurt really couldn't help a small smile though - the man was so ridiculous. He'd never met anyone so full of his own self-importance.   
Seb stood a little closer to Kurt than necessary. Probably to intimidate him, but he obviously didn't know Kurt. Time for an education. Yesterday he'd been wrong footed when Seb had whirled his way into the coffee shop, but today he was a bit more prepared. 

"Ooh. Looks like we've all come to swoon over Blainey boy tonight. He really is sex on legs." Seb gave Kurt a small nudge as he spoke. God, Kurt really hated those touchy types - creepy! 

"Funny," Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine. "Haven't noticed you here before Seb. You trying to rekindle your friendship with Blaine? Only from where I'm sitting….." 

Santana cleared her throat where she was sitting on the other side of Kurt. "Hey creepy McCreepy," she directed at Seb, "Blaine's dick is only interested in one ass round here - and it's definitely not yours… I can vouch for that…I've seen plenty of desperate erections straining in their pants…" 

"O..ka..y Santana," Kurt blushed. It may be true but really Santana? 

Seb hadn't stopped smiling since he came over. "And who may you be?" he asked Santana, reluctantly taking his gaze away from Kurt's discomfort to look at her. 

"Santana," she smiled back at him. "Do you make a habit of going after unavailable guys?" 

Seb gave a chuckle. "Oh, trust me…. nobody's truly unavailable…." With that he gave Kurt a small slap on the back. "I'll see you guys later," he chirped before heading into the crowds near the bar. 

"Ugh," Kurt groaned as soon as Seb was out of sight. "Is he for real?" 

"I'm looking forward to the 'bitch fight' when this all comes to a head," Santana smirked as they both turned back to watch Blaine perform his final number of the night. 

Kurt swallowed down his fears as he watched Blaine sing his heart out, and suddenly telling Blaine he loved him felt like the most important thing in the world. When the time was right he was going to tell him. Not here, but when they were alone…maybe not today but sometime soon. 

Blaine waved to the audience before walking off stage. His eyes were shining brightly - there was no denying the passion he felt performing up there - it was obvious to anyone who watched him. A small crowd gathered round him, a few people new to Blaine who just wanted to shake his hand and express their appreciation and some, his college friends, amongst others. Kurt could see Sam and Mike… and who was that with his arm thrown round Blaine's shoulders?… yes, he thought so.. Sebastian. 

Kurt knew he had choices. Seb was probably only doing it to rile him, but Kurt Hummel, wasn't he the master of overreaction? While his mind was contemplating his body was already heading over towards Blaine. He sashayed his way through the thinning crowd, pulling Blaine towards him and pressing their lips together possessively as he reached him. Sebastian teetered off balance having been leaning on Blaine, giving a groan of frustration in the process. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, but he settled against Kurt's lips happily once he realised what was happening. 

He looped his arm round Blaine's waist, tucking his hand into Blaine's snug back pocket. That ass was his. "Well hello there," Blaine said quietly, pulling them apart slightly to look at him. He put his hand firmly on Kurt's lower back, keeping their bodies pressed close together. "Did you miss me?" 

"Yes.. yes I did," Kurt arched his body inwards as Blaine's touch pulled him closer. "So much.…" Blaine planted a few gentle kisses along Kurt's jawline. Kurt could barely concentrate. Luckily everyone had left them to themselves now. Even Sebastian had given up and gone to annoy someone else. 

"Let's get a drink," Blaine said steering Kurt towards the bar. He felt Kurt tense as they moved within Sebastian's vision, even though he was pretty much ignoring them. Seb was annoying he had to confess, but surely Kurt realised by now that Seb meant nothing to him. 

"Kurt… what's brought this on?" Blaine whispered, making sure no one else could hear. "Has something happened? Has he said anything to you? Because I swear to god…." 

"I just can't compete," Kurt gave Blaine a tight lipped smile which was one step away from tears, ironically brought on by Blaine's overwhelming kindness to him. Kurt wasn't going to let himself cry though. He swallowed down the few tears that threatened to fall. "Oh I can give as good as I get with bitchy comments and snarky retorts… but he's not going to give up is he? Splitting us up is a challenge for him.. and he obviously thrives on challenges like this. I can see the relish in his eyes.." 

"No Kurt," Blaine interrupted, "just no… Forget him., ignore him, he probably wants us to fall out over him, but please don't give him what he wants… he's not even worth either of us wasting anymore time thinking about him." He pulled Kurt close to him while they waited to be served at the bar, not caring in this instant what anyone else might think of them displaying their affections in public. With any luck, Seb might see them and take the hint. "So please just stop even mentioning that man's name." Blaine pressed his lips hard against Kurt's, hoping to reassure him in some small way. Kurt nodded his head against Blaine in acknowledgement. He knew he was blowing this out of proportion. 

"Come on." Blaine said after ordering them both a drink at the bar. " Let's just go back to enjoying our evening like we'd planned." They headed back to where Santana was sitting happily watching the next act which had gone on stage. A wide eyed girl singing country, livening up the crowd as she strutted back and forth across the stage. 

"She's not a patch on you, Anderson," Santana gestured to the current act as they joined her at the table where she was sitting. 

"Hey, thanks," Blaine smiled. "Good to see you." He leaned across to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Although she is a bit prettier…" 

"Ignore Santana." Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's in one of those moods tonight. Even at her age she's clearly not to be trusted with alcohol". 

"Be nice to me Hummel." She turned to look at Kurt. "I did stick up for you when you were being hassled by meerkat over there." 

"True," Kurt said as Blaine laughed at Santana's description of Sebastian. "Although I am capable of looking after myself…." 

"Sure you are," she quipped. "Don't tell me you weren't glad of my intervention. He had you blushing like a little itsy bitsy virgin.." 

"No Santana." Kurt could feel his blood beginning to boil. "If you remember, you were the one embarrassing me by telling Seb about how you'd seen Blaine and I with our 'erections straining in our pants'…" he finger quoted, "or words to that effect. In fact you pretty much announced it in front of the whole bar." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well.. it's not like it isn't true.." 

"That's beside the point" Kurt said firmly, purposely turning to look away, his stiff posture giving away how upset he was with her. Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's thigh. When it wasn't rejected he moved in a bit closer, rubbing his other hand in gentle circles on Kurt's back. After a few minutes he felt Kurt relax into his touch. 

"She doesn't mean any harm," Blaine said quietly. "I know I don't know her as well as you do, but even I can tell that she cares about you." 

Kurt huffed, leaning his head against Blaine's. "Today started off so well," he sighed, "and now…. well it's ended up being pretty crappy." 

Blaine hummed in sympathetic agreement. "Would you like to go home baby?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I give really good stress-relieving massages….or so I'm told…" 

"Told by who… I mean I might need references…" 

Blaine paused and then gave a small chuckle. "I was going to make a joke and say 'by Sebastian', but somehow I didn't think you'd find it funny." 

*****


	10. Chapter 10

"Blaine…. Have you never thought to tell me before how good your massages are? Kurt breathed. He was face down on Blaine's bed, stripped down to his underwear, and his body basically felt like it was floating. Blaine had disappeared off while Kurt had been undressing and had arrived back with a 'secret ingredient' - massage oil which had a gorgeous masculine scent, the smell of which so far Kurt had been unable to place. Blaine's hands cut through the tension Kurt didn't know he had in his back and shoulders in gentle, but firm movements, leaving him relaxed and sated, but definitely not sleepy, just comfortable. Every few minutes Kurt would hear the cap of the massage oil pop open as Blaine applied a little more to a new area, and Kurt could feel his body thrumming in anticipation of where Blaine's hands were going to take him to heaven next.

 

Blaine seemed to breathing in time with Kurt, as if he had completely tuned in with Kurt's body. "I don't like to reveal all my cards at once," Blaine said gently, still keeping his breathing pattern in time with Kurt's. " I didn't want you dating me just for my massages." Kurt felt the soft denim of Blaine's jeans rub on his thigh as he leant further over Kurt to reach a forgotten area of skin, from where he knelt at the side of him, and somehow the breathing and the rhythmic brush of denim kept Kurt feeling grounded and safe. "You have a beautiful body Kurt," Blaine soothed quietly as his hands circled the planes of his back, still pressing firmly, but at the same time as light as a feather. Kurt wasn't sure how that could be. Perhaps it was something to do with the heady scent which was surrounding him….. He definitely wasn't tired though - and even as his eyelids drifted closed, he definitely wasn't tired… 

He'd only dozed for a few minutes he could tell, even though he could have sworn he wasn't tired. He blinked himself awake to a new feeling - his toes, the arches under his feet, who knew foot massage could feel so good? His ticklish feet survived under Blaine's warm steady hands, and the probing and rubbing didn't miss a beat as it moved beyond his feet to his calves. "Hi there," Blaine said softly, "welcome back." 

Kurt breathed out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "Your hands are magic," Kurt sighed, spreading his legs a little as Blaine's hands moved to the inside of his calves. "You are magic." He was almost delirious in his soft limbed state. He twisted his head to look round at Blaine, still fully clothed, bent low on his knees. Blaine smiled up at him, running both thumbs across the back of Kurt's knees. Kurt's toes curled into the mattress. 

"Do …Do your massages cover everywhere ?" Kurt's voice came out as a rasp, like he'd forgotten how to speak. "On me…oh ….Oh!" Blaine's fingers swooped up his thighs, dipping just inside the legs of his boxer briefs to the curve of his buttocks before running back down again. 

"Oh you know," Blaine began nonchalantly, keeping his hands moving along the same route as before, "my brother… he usually likes neck and shoulders. Most people neck and shoulders. That's where most people are knotted up when they're stressed." Blaine took a few steady breaths. "I may just have a special 'Kurt Hummel' version of my massage, which is not officially all massage as such…" 

"Well… if there's a massage specially for me…." Kurt sighed. Blaine flopped down on the bed next to Kurt, keeping one hand round his waist. He pressed a few gentle kisses to Kurt's lips and as Kurt began to respond, their kissing grew breathy and deeper. "You always seem to know how to make me feel better…" 

"It's my job….as your boyfriend." Blaine moved back to where he'd been before, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Kurt's underwear as he spoke. 

"Lucky you," Kurt sighed, an edge of bitterness in his voice as he lifted his hips for Blaine to peel his underwear down and off. "Your job shouldn't have to be picking up the pieces every time." 

"O..k..ay. That's perhaps not what I meant." Blaine began massaging the beautiful ass cheeks in front of him, sighing as he did so. "All I want to do is make you feel good. Show you how much I love you. It's not a job or a chore, it's what I want and it's definitely not just when you're feeling down or insecure. It's always, all the time." 

"You love me?" Kurt whispered, peering round to look at Blaine. 

"I do." Blaine kissed one of Kurt's ass cheeks, causing Kurt to clench his buttocks in surprise. "Very much." 

"I love you too," Kurt grinned, reaching for Blaine's arm to pull him back down for a much needed kiss. 

******* 

Kurt didn't have much time to think too deeply about it, but he was amazed how one minute he'd felt too relaxed and sated to move and the next minute he was up on his hands and knees, Blaine's tongue eagerly circling his hole, licking inside teasingly every now and again. Whereas Blaine's massage had been relaxing this was completely the opposite, in a good way - every muscle taut and thrumming. They'd hardly got started and already he was wondering how long he was going to last as his cock dripped unceremoniously as he rocked against Blaine's tongue. He heard Blaine hum in amusement at the many different ways Kurt seemed to be saying his name - in varying degrees of desperation, at varying volumes, depending on the intensity of Blaine's teasing. 

Then the teasing stopped, the lube was snapped open and three fingers in, Kurt was reeling out of control. His shaking legs were spread wide, still on his knees although his arms had given out some time ago. He panted his way through each time Blaine hit his prostate. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," between short sharp breaths, "pleeease Blaine." 

"Just fingers?" Blaine asked, rubbing a soothing hand over the small of Kurt's back. He was desperately hard himself and still fully dressed - but he could wait. This was all about Kurt and he desired nothing more than to make him feel good. 

"Nnngh," was about the nearest Kurt could get to answering Blaine coherently. He thrust himself down on Blaine's fingers hoping he would get the message. Much as he wanted Blaine inside him, there was no way he could last that long. Even if Blaine stopped what he was doing right now, Kurt could probably just come from thinking about Blaine pounding his gorgeous cock into him. 

"Baby?" Blaine asked gently, sensing Kurt was close. "I hope you're going to be up for round two shortly… only I'm so hard for you. So hard." He reached round and grasped Kurt's dripping cock, fisting him up and down in time with his fingers thrusting in and out. 

Oh yes. … Blaine was hard for him. Kurt grasped the pillow so tightly his knuckles turned white, crying out Blaine's name as he came, spurting over Blaine's hand and the sheets below him. Ignoring the mess, Blaine lay down next to Kurt, pulling him close and holding him until he came back round, all the while placing small kisses in his hair and gently stroking up and down his arm. 

"Hey!" Kurt said suddenly, his head shooting up off the bed. "You…. You've still got all your clothes on!" It had taken him a few minutes to realise that Blaine's erection pressing against his hip was indeed still tucked inside his jeans. 

Blaine chuckled. "Good observational skills Mr Hummel.. oh." He hisses slightly as Kurt deftly pops his button and pulls down his zip in a swift one handed movement, reaching inside his briefs to stroke his aching cock. The relief of being released from the confines of his clothing should make him feel better, but with Kurt's hand attending to him he felt twice as desperate. 

"What would you like?" Kurt growled quietly close to Blaine's ear, squeezing his cock firmly. 

"Huh.. shower," Blaine gasped, as Kurt rolled his balls through his underwear. "I… I love it when you blow me in the shower…" 

"Oooh. Kinky," Kurt smiled, jerking his hand up and down over Blaine's erection several times. "We can do shower. Oh we can definitely do shower." 

************ 

"So.." Kurt announced, "Thanksgiving." 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Thanksgiving? I mean I obviously know what Thanksgiving is… " They were sitting at their usual evening table at Kurt's shop having just finished eating dinner. 

"It's only a couple of weeks away. I was wondering if you have any plans?" 

Blaine had been dreading this coming up. He knew he should have said something to Kurt before now, and he honestly had tried, but the time had never been quite right. "Are you going back to Ohio?" 

Kurt nodded. "Probably - haven't booked the flight yet or anything… but do you want to come with me?" 

Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt. "I can't. I'm sorry." 

"Oh okay. Are you going to stay with your brother.. or your parents?" Although they hadn't discussed it in great detail, Kurt knew Blaine's relationship with his parents wasn't particularly good, and he'd be surprised if Blaine was going back to stay with them. 

"I'm staying here in New York." Blaine prepared himself for the backlash which was to follow. 

"New York. Oh." 

"We've got the college production just after Thanksgiving, and everyone has to stay and rehearse, practice you know." Blaine swallowed. "We're so far behind.. a lockdown has been declared. Nobody who's involved is allowed to go home." 

"Right." Kurt knew what this meant. Blaine would be spending full days running through the production in college… full days with Sebastian trying to get into Blaine's pants. Kurt would be nowhere in sight. Sebastian would relish the opportunity to charm the pants off his beautiful boyfriend. "When did they decide this?" 

Blaine wasn't going to add lying to his list of failures. He boldly looked Kurt in the eye, a little scared at the look his was getting back. "A couple of weeks ago….I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for Blaine?" Kurt's defences were up. "I know we hadn't spoken about it or anything, but I kind of imagined I might be able to spend Thanksgiving with my boyfriend - Or if they weren't free maybe my boyfriend might have told me what his plans were…" 

"I wanted to tell you…" 

"Sure you did Blaine." Kurt's eyes were like steel. "I could see you were desperate to tell me…" 

Blaine had never felt more like crying in his life. "I knew you'd be upset.. but you have to trust me. I can't help that Seb is in the college production." 

Kurt scraped his chair back loudly, grabbing his plate and cup to take through to the kitchen. "I want to trust you, but if you didn't feel like you could tell me about it, I can't help but question why…" 

Blaine got up following Kurt. "No Kurt.. you're wrong. I was scared… scared of what you'd say. I didn't know how to tell you.." 

Kurt leant against the kitchen counter, his back to Blaine, refusing to turn round and look at him. "It's so good to know you're scared of me…" 

"Of course I'm not scared of you. I just knew how it'd be if I told you. This is my career Kurt. I can't drop out. I'm doing half the music, I'm performing in it…" Blaine raised his voice in frustration. 

"Blaine." Kurt said firmly. "The only thing I'm hurt about is the fact that you didn't feel like you could tell me." He took a big breath. "I'm not sure that's a basis for a good relationship." 

Blaine couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes. His stomach churned.. he knew what was coming and he didn't know what to do. 

Kurt still refused to turn round. Blaine desperately wanted to go to him but knew he wouldn't be welcomed. "I think you should leave.." Kurt said coldly. 

"Kurt…" Blaine sobbed. 

"Go Blaine. Please just go.." 

Blaine grabbed up his bag and jacket, tears free falling down his face. 

As soon as Kurt heard the door close he let a loud sob escape his mouth as he slumped down on to the floor. 

*****


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard to explain the feeling of despair Kurt felt hearing the love of his life walk out the door. Even harder to take was the knowledge that Kurt had been the one who told him to go. Apparently though, half an hour sitting on the cold kitchen floor, propped up against an uncomfortable kitchen cupboard did quite a lot to focus your mind. Initially Kurt had felt aggrieved, wronged and angry, so angry - however he had to admit, he was often a bit too quick to react. In fact, he often overreacted.

 

Looking at it from Blaine's point of view, maybe he had been a bit unreasonable. Blaine had done nothing but show him love and support ever since they'd got together, ever since he'd known him really, so why on earth would Kurt think Blaine would purposely do something to hurt him? He was pretty sure after his behaviour this evening there was no way Blaine would want anything more to do with him - and who could blame him? If Kurt was going to end up lonely and alone, well, that was probably what he deserved. 

After getting his heart broken when his first relationship broke up when he first came to New York, Kurt had decided he needed to protect himself. He built up a hard exterior, never wanting to feel that pain again. Of course, Kurt now realised, you couldn't control who you fell in love with and it was also possible to end up broken hearted through your own stupid actions. Maybe he should sell up the coffee shop and become a recluse, somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone. 

Kurt eased himself up off the floor, brushing down his jeans where he'd been sitting. It was at times like this that Kurt missed his dad. He was always the voice of reason whenever he had one of his meltdowns ; never judging him, just maybe helping him to see that there wasn't just one side to every story. Kurt swiped his hand across his face, getting rid of the remnants of the tears which were still on his face. He was sure he looked a mess, but who would care anyway? 

Suddenly he thought about Rachel. She would be mad at him for messing things up with Blaine, and probably so would Santana too. They'd both been so pleased when he and Blaine had got together, having been trying to get him to date again for years. He knew they just wanted him to be happy. For now he needed to get cleared up here and get home to bed before Rachel got in from her show. She'd spot there was something wrong with him straight away if he had to face her tonight, without him having to tell her anything. He wasn't ready for that yet. 

Kurt moved through to the shop to clear up the last of their dinner things. If he ever made it in to work tomorrow the last thing he would want to see is a stark reminder of what had gone on tonight. 

He didn't see him at first. They always left the shop dimly lit when they had dinner in the evenings. No need for the bright daytime lighting of a bustling coffee shop when it was just the two of them. He just caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of his eye as he went to pick up Blaine's plate off of the table, making him give a small start. But there, standing near to the door with his messenger bag over his shoulder, and coat over one arm was Blaine, looking over at him with big wide sad eyes. 

Kurt knew he should say something but suddenly his tongue felt twice its normal size as he stared at Blaine. He could see, even in the low lighting, that Blaine had obviously been crying, his eyes red rimmed and still looking a little watery. Kurt realised he probably looked no better himself. 

"I… I thought you'd gone…." Kurt said in a whisper, new tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the relief that Blaine was still here or the thought that he was going to have to face all of his feelings right now. 

"I almost did go..," Blaine said in a choked voice, "but I couldn't leave it like that…. leave us like that." He put his coat and bag down carefully on the chair near where he was standing, moving closer to Kurt. He stopped a few feet away, waiting to see how Kurt was going to react. He wanted to know he was at least wanted here, but worryingly Kurt remained frozen to the spot. 

After what felt like forever, Blaine couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You drive me crazy.. do you know that?" he said exasperatedly, running his hands into his hair. "Really crazy…. " He noticed tears streaming down Kurt's face and paused. "…and I'm so fucking in love with you…. And I couldn't leave, even if I wanted to. But that doesn't change the fact that you drive me crazy…" Blaine took a big calming breath. The last thing he wanted to do tonight was to get Kurt riled up again. "I don't know if you want to hear it or not but, Kurt, I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you about Thanksgiving. Please believe me when I say I didn't do it to hurt you…." 

"Blaine," Kurt said surprisingly calmly, "…it's not you, it's me…" Blaine's eyebrows shot up at the cliche - He and Kurt, didn't they always made fun of anyone who said that? Kurt looked Blaine in the eye, slapping his hand over his mouth as he realised what he had said, and then just like that they both burst out laughing. Blaine didn't care who should be making the first move, who should be saying sorry to who first, he just wanted everything to be okay. He moved forward enveloping Kurt in a hug, breathing him in, relief as Kurt hugged him back. 

"Let's never do that again," Blaine sighed cupping Kurt's face in his hands. "That was, like, the worst hour of my life… " 

"Officially our first major fall out, no thanks to me.." Kurt said dryly. 

"Hey," Blaine perked up, "does that mean we get to have make up sex?" 

"My god!" Kurt smirked. "I'm exhausted after tonight… but please come home with me. Just… be with me. I don't want to be separated from you… not tonight." 

"I can do that. We can do that.." Blaine said, kissing Kurt soundly. "But I'm still voting for make up sex." 

****** 

Kurt sat in the bar nursing his soft drink thoughtfully as he waited for Blaine to come on set. He wasn't chancing alcohol tonight - He didn't want to risk saying or doing anything he'd regret after his meltdown the other night, even if it wasjust in the heat of the moment. He was going to work a bit harder at being the best boyfriend he could be. He and Blaine had completely made up after their fall out but it definitely wasn't something Kurt wished to repeat any time soon. 

The whole argument had exhausted them both of them and they'd fallen asleep tangled together as soon as they'd gone back to Kurt's apartment that night, just glad they still had each other to hold. They'd woken very early the next day and there'd been lots of fantastic make up sex. It had been slow and sweet, and very reassuring, but there was no getting away from the fact that they both needed to have the 'talk' about what they'd fallen out about in the first place. Kurt wasn't sure how they were going to resolve their issues, but somehow they had to. 

Kurt glanced over as Santana came and slid in the seat next to him. He really wasn't sure if he was in the mood for her this evening, especially if she was in one of her outspoken moods. Without speaking to her, he returned his gaze to the currently empty stage where Blaine was going to be setting up any minute. 

"My God.. you must have it bad if you prefer to stare at an empty stage in favour of saying hello to me." Fortunately Blaine chose that moment to come out to set up, giving Kurt a good excuse to keep looking straight ahead. He couldn't ignore her all evening, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of giving in too easily. It seemed Santana wasn't prepared to take the hint and keep quiet either though. 

"You must have seen that view plenty of times when he bends over for you in that twee bedroom of yours," she commented as Blaine bent over to plug in a cable on the stage. "Or maybe it's you who does all the bending over and you're just dreamingof the day when you get to thrust your big cock up his ass.." 

Kurt snapped his head round. He knew she was only goading him, but she was hardly being quiet and he definitely didn't want his sex life, true or otherwise, discussed in public. "You obviously can't be getting any at the moment if my sex life is all you can think about," he hissed. 

Santana chuckled. "I'm getting plenty, don't worry your pretty little head. I just love how you two get when you're desperate to get home to test out your mattress springs. Maybe you need to both invest in some baggy pants for sexy nights out, then it might not be so obvious." 

"Okay, Santana, that's enough." Kurt felt his cheeks burning red. "If you make me miss any of Blaine's performance I'm going to get you banned from this bar. I don't know how, but I'll find a way." Kurt turned to the stage as Blaine was just starting to introduce his first song, realising he had probably sounded like a complete ranting nutcase. 

Santana was quiet for a few moments. Kurt could feel her watching him. "Have you two had an argument?" she eventually asked, a little more gently. It was actually testament to how well they knew each other that she could read him like this. Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, but he really needed to talk to someone, and although she could be annoying she was nothing if not loyal. 

He shrugged his shoulders, still watching Blaine, before sighing heavily and turning to look at her. "We may have done - it's still a bit raw at the moment…. but I can't lose him. I really can't. But I'm finding it hard to change, even though I want to." He then proceeded to tell her about Thanksgiving and what had caused the argument in the first place. "Thankfully he hung around and didn't leave, and I managed not to say too many spiteful things before I thought he'd gone. So I think we'll get through this, but we still haven't really talked about it yet - it does still need resolving though." 

"You may not see it.. but the way he looks at you, takes care of you.. Well let's just say he doesn't look at anyone else like that. I think any worries on that side of things are all in your head." Santana smiled at him before taking a few minutes to watch Blaine performing. "I may make fun of you both.. but any idiot can see that you two are meant to be together.. just stay here in New York for Thanksgiving or something. Cook him dinners and pamper him when he gets home from rehearsals I don't know - just don't fucking mess this up Hummel," her sass returned with her last statement. 

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, squeezing her hand briefly. "You're right of course.. and talking to someone about it has definitely helped put it in perspective." 

"Okay, okay," she brushed him off. "We're killing each other with kindness here, and that's definitely not the way we work is it? I'll give you and hobbit ten minutes after he comes off stage before you're grabbing each others' crotches in the dark, thinking no one can see you…." 

Kurt left Santana to her ramblings while he concentrated on watching his gorgeous boyfriend, feeling slightly more optimistic about things than he had before. Santana had given him something to think about at least. 

******** 

By the time Blaine came and found him after his set, Kurt had also been joined by Nick and Sam. They'd heard there was going to be a karaoke session later on at the bar tonight and thought they'd come and put their names down. They were busy trying to persuade Kurt to put his name down to sing, when Blaine silently slipped in beside him, giving him a prolonged kiss on the mouth as he sat down. Kurt decided to ignore the smirk Santana gave him from across the table, not wanting her to start off on any lewd commentary about their displays of affection. 

Blaine wrapped his arm round Kurt's waist tightly, pulling him in closer. "We need to have that talk Kurt," he said quietly in Kurt's ear, kissing his neck softly …"tonight baby. I don't want to put it off any longer." 

Kurt nodded. He wished they could just go home and curl up in bed together and forget about everything and everyone else, but he knew they couldn't. Blaine had allowed him lots of naked, reassuring cuddles for the last two nights without even trying to discuss how they were going to get over the hurdle of Thanksgiving, so it was only fair that tonight they would talk. 

"Don't worry," Blaine whispered, feeling Kurt tense up, "I've a few ideas." Another kiss. "We'll work something out." 

****** 

They found a small diner a short walk from the bar. Blaine had made their excuses when the boys had again begged Kurt to do karaoke with them and they'd left the bar with Blaine's hand pressed firmly against the small of Kurt's back to guide him out. The simple act of Blaine touching Kurt intimately, but on a publicly acceptable part of the body, always made Kurt's stomach swoop. It made him feel wanted and grounded, like Blaine was subtly keeping him under control - and weirdly he loved it. However, at this very moment, despite the fact that Kurt had no desire to do karaoke, he would rather be doing that than sitting here across the table from Blaine. 

"So… why have we come here?" Kurt asked looking around the small restaurant. It was nice enough, but not the type of place they usually came to. 

Blaine shrugged. "I just know that I'd forget what we had to talk about if we were alone…. I'd probably be marching you off into the bedroom without any thoughts about Thanksgiving." 

"Oh Blaine," Kurt smirked, "you're such a bad boy. There was me thinking you're a proper gentleman." Blaine raised his eyebrows without commenting., a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

They'd both ordered coffees. It could be a long night. They were both silent as the waitress delivered the drinks to the table. Once they were alone again Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand across the table. "Okay," he began, "I've been giving this a lot of thought.. I'm sure you have too…" 

Kurt huffed a small laugh. That was understatement of the year. He'd never been in such turmoil. 

"Anyway something came up at college today. You don't have to say 'yes' to it. It was only a thought and if you don't like the idea we'll just make another plan. Family is important to you I know so you might not want to…" 

"Blaine.." Kurt said, slightly impatiently, "tell me. For God's sake just tell me. I can't stand the suspense any longer." 

"Oh, right… Well some people can't stay behind for the whole of thanksgiving, and I know the costume department desperately need help with final fittings and alterations. I might have suggested to Mrs Fraser that I'd see if you could come in to help. She remembers you - of course she would - you were her star pupil - in fact she may have got a little over excited. I know you'd probably prefer to see your dad, but I promise you faithfully we can go back to Ohio for Christmas…." 

Kurt looked down at his coffee on the table, unable to suppress a huge smile spreading across his face. This would be perfect. Blaine was perfect. He'd always loved the costume related classes at college, just as much as the performing really. He'd love the chance to help with the college production… and he'd be near Blaine too. 

Blaine noticed Kurt's smile, relief spreading over him. Maybe he'd got this right. "I love you," was all he could say, smiling across at Kurt. 

Kurt took a gulp of his coffee before saying anything. "My dad knows how stupidly crazy I am about you… I was going to stay in New York anyway - I'd already decided really - as long as you didn't mind me being around." 

"I'll always want you around, Kurt. Whatever's happening." Blaine kissed the knuckles of Kurt's hand he was still holding, looking up at Kurt seductively. "Shall we go home? My apartment would be best - I think we're going to need some privacy."


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt was bossy by nature. He liked to be control. What he hadn't realised though was how much he would enjoy Blaine being in charge when they had sex. Blaine who was usually pretty accommodating to Kurt's frustrations and demands, good naturedly pulling Kurt out of the darkest of moods, seemed to also be able to sense when he needed to be told what to do, in the strictest possible terms.

 

Kurt had been dreading the talk he and Blaine were going to have to have about Thanksgiving. He wanted a relationship where they'd talk openly about any problems they had, in fact he'd pushed for it, especially after the their recent debacle. Just because he wanted it, didn't mean he was looking forward to it though. It may have been partly the relief that their talk had gone so smoothly that made Kurt hang needily onto Blaine as they made their way back to Blaine's apartment in the crisp night air - that and the promise from Blaine that they may just be about to do things that they wouldn't want anyone else to overhear.

 

Kurt would have been happy to immediately go straight back home and head into Blaine's bedroom, but Blaine had other ideas, stopping several times on their way back to give Kurt long and thorough kisses, disregarding anyone else who appeared to be in the vicinity. By the time they reached the apartment building Kurt was a thrumming mixture of aroused and desperate to pee, regretting the coffee refills he'd had to calm his nerves. His attempts at getting Blaine to 'hurry the hell up' seemed to make him go frustratingly slower. He didn't want to think about the fact that Blaine might be doing it on purpose. 

 

"Patience, Kurt," Blaine smirked, as he got them through the main doors, ignoring Kurt's shuddering sigh. 

 

Kurt dragged Blaine up the two flights of stairs, rather than wait for the elevator, heading to the bathroom as soon as Blaine got the door open. 

 

"Leave the door unlocked," Blaine called out, picking up Kurt's coat that he'd shucked off onto the floor as he went, "then stay there please baby." Blaine hung both their coats carefully (he knew Kurt would kill him at some point if he found his clothing mistreated) and went into his bedroom to grab some supplies. He hesitated slightly as he opened the nightstand drawer, hovering over the condoms, before deciding to just take the lube with him.

 

Kurt's head was peering round the bathroom door as Blaine came out of the bedroom. "You seem to be assuming I had time for the etiquette of door closing." Kurt's voice was breathy and high. "You've no idea….," he cut off as Blaine reached the bathroom, sensing he wasn't here for the small talk when he spotted the lube Blaine was balancing between the fingers of one hand.

 

"Oh," Kurt breathed, reddening self consciously under Blaine's intense gaze.

 

"Hmmm." Blaine surveyed Kurt's flushed face. "Okay. Get undressed for me Kurt," he said softly. He snapped open the lube before placing the opened tube on the edge of the sink, leaving Kurt with little doubt of what was to come. Blaine then moved to leave the bathroom, adding "…and please don't touch yourself while you're waiting for me." Right. That kind of made him want to touch himself quite badly.

 

Kurt heard Blaine set his iPod playing in the living room, the calming music a welcome distraction as he peeled off his clothes. Not sure if he should leave the bathroom, he carefully folded his clothes, bending to put the neat pile on the floor in the corner of the room. As he stood again, Blaine was right behind him, having silently come back in the bathroom while Kurt was debating what to do with his clothes. He skimmed his hands down Kurt's back before turning him round to face him. "Mmmm, that was a nice sight to come back in the room to."

 

Kurt was about to give a snarky retort about the fact that Blaine was still basically fully dressed, having lost only his tie and his socks and shoes, when he was cut off by Blaine moving his mouth over his own. Kurt couldn't help the moan that escaped him as the kiss deepened, growing louder as Blaine grasped his cock firmly, jerking him up and down a couple of times before letting go of him completely. "Blaine," Kurt whined, berating the loss of Blaine's hand. 

 

Kurt reached forward to start unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, panting lightly in desperation with his need to be close to Blaine right now. "Kurt," Blaine breathed, running a thumb across Kurt's nipple, enjoying the gasp it drew from him. "Can we please just lose the condom tonight? If you don't want to that's fine, but we're both clean…. and I really want to feel you."

 

"Yes… yes okay." Kurt slipped Blaine's shirt off his shoulders, letting it carelessly slip down to the floor. "I"d love that. Let's do it…...You're seriously over dressed though.." Kurt smirked, gasping as his words were quickly cut off by Blaine rolling his balls in his fingers.

 

"In the bathroom? Are we going to do it in here?" Kurt questioned, his voice coming out a little higher than intended as he glanced at the lube Blaine had left by the sink, casually stroking his cock without realising what he was doing.

 

"Oh yes Kurt," Blaine smiled as he began removing his jeans, teasing Kurt with his tight black briefs that he kept on. "Right in front of the mirror…. spreading your gorgeous legs for me. I want to see all of you, you're just so sexy." 

 

Kurt's stomach swooped. 

 

"Remember. No touching yourself," Kurt was reminded. He quickly removed his hand.

 

******

 

"One good thing," Kurt remarked as they curled up in bed later, "it's not far to go to the shower when we have sex in the bathroom…. maybe would should do all shower worthy sexual activities in the bathroom. Then when we'd normally feel too tired too get to the shower… especially if we're going to be forgetting condoms now… well it wouldn't be a problem."

 

"Shower worthy sexual activities?" Blaine chuckled, "Does that include sweat, or just when we're covered in come?…. That was so good without the condom by the way..... so .different. I could feel you so much. I could feel everything so much more. I can't wait for you to take me bare.." Blaine felt his cock springing back to life at the mere mention.

 

"Yeah? It was pretty awesome." Kurt hitched his leg up over Blaine's thighs, letting Blaine feel his own rapidly hardening erection. "Maybe we should take round two actually into the shower."

 

*****

 

Kurt was feeling a little nervous as they made their way to NYADA for the first day of production rehearsals, but he needn't have worried. Kurt had forgotten just how much he loved college life. For him, it had always been somewhere he truly felt like he fitted in. Differences were celebrated rather than ridiculed, and well if you did have the odd tantrum, it was just put down to your artistic temperament. Oh how it suited him.

 

He'd only been back in college for less than half a day and already he felt like he'd never been away. To be fair, college productions were kind of the fun part, and he was sure he wouldn't want to have to sit through boring lectures ever again or stay up half the night finishing off assignments. His theatrical costuming classes had been one of his favourites, being able to combine his love of fashion with his flair for flamboyance. These days the most creative he got on a day to day basis was artistically swirling foamy milk on the top of someone's cappuccino. He felt like he had come home.

 

Mid morning when Blaine placed a soft kiss on his forehead and a cup of coffee on his work table he was happily lost in reams of bright pink silky material. "You doing alright?" Blaine asked him softly, crouching down beside his chair so they were almost level.

 

Kurt's eyes were bright and shiny as he nodded. "Thank you for this," he whispered, gesturing at the room his was in.

 

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I'm glad you could come though. It's really helped us out here, as well as meaning you and I don't have to be apart over Thanksgiving." Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's, wanting to deepen the kiss, but this really wasn't the time or place.

 

Kurt stroked his hand over the fabric in front of him in wonder. He'd missed the luxury of doing something he really enjoyed with a passion, something all consuming. He looked Blaine in the eyes. "Thank you really though…. not just for this, but for knowing me. For saving me…" he said quietly, unable to help his eyes filling up.

 

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud to know you my darling."

 

******

 

A little later, Mrs Parsons, already delighted with how much Kurt had managed to help her and her students out already, sent Kurt out to the auditorium to take a sneak peek at rehearsals. After lunch they were going to be doing some fittings for performers who weren't needed on the stage, so it was a chance to get a feel for the production. 

 

Blaine was currently hammering out a piece of music on the piano, whilst simultaneously directing a small army of other musicians that were providing the accompaniment for the current song and dance routine that was on the stage. Kurt had never truly seen Blaine in action. Sure, he'd seen him play piano and sing on his own, or fiddle on the guitar with his own arrangements but to see him running this whole thing was amazing. There was no doubt, he was born to do this … and more.. as Kurt knew he was also an accomplished song writer, and he really was a generous hearted person who would do anything for anyone. 

 

Kurt had pushed his own singing and performing to the back of his mind, writing himself off of having any success in making it in the theater. Many rejections and harsh comments about his singing voice and somewhat effeminate appearance had made him turn his back on everything he used to love, but suddenly he wanted nothing more than to sing - with Blaine. Why should he let other people dictate what he did? Music made him happy and even if he couldn't share his singing with as many people as he'd dreamt of, that was no reason for him to stop altogether.

 

While Kurt was having an epiphany, someone slipped into the seat beside him, their presence barely noticed by him. "Hey Kurtie poo."

 

Feeling warm and pliant after the morning he'd had spent in the theater department, Kurt couldn't even bring himself to be his usual snappy self as he turned to look at Sebastian in the seat next to him. The best he could offer was a roll of his eyes as he looked at the other man's annoying grin. When he thought about the way Blaine had woken him up this morning, tangled in his bedsheets, he couldn't even be bothered to think of Seb as a serious threat.

 

"He's really good, isn't he?" Seb smiled. "Talented, smart, charismatic and a genuinely nice person. You're a very lucky man Mr Hummel."

 

Kurt smiled slightly in disbelief that these words were coming from Sebastian's mouth. "I know, I am." Then, "You've changed your tune."

 

Seb gave a loud laugh, throwing his head back. Kurt thought they were supposed to be discreetly watching rehearsals rather than being in danger of disrupting the whole thing. However, it seemed everyone was either used to Seb's antics, or great at tuning out any other noise as it didn't even earn a look from the director running the show. 

 

"For goodness sake… you two are just the hottest couple ever. It's even hotter that you can't keep your hands off each other, even when you're trying not to…you're just so obvious. I mean if you're like that in public, I'd give anything to see what you must get up to behind closed doors. I've no intention of trying to get between you both when it's a far bigger turn on watching your mating dance." Seb smirked as Kurt's face grew red. "Although I do secretly love those bitch glares you give me when I'm anywhere near your man."

 

"Hi." Kurt was startled by Blaine's voice as he slid into the seat on the other side of him. Kurt hadn't even noticed rehearsals stopping and breaking for lunch. "How're you doing?" he asked Kurt softly, looking between him and Sebastian. He leaned over to kiss Kurt chastely, running a hand up Kurt's denim covered thigh, finishing dangerously close to his crotch. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine left his hand there, pressing down lightly.

 

"Cute," Sebastian muttered, looking down at Blaine's hand on Kurt, noticing the growing bulge in Kurt's jeans as Blaine's thumb began to trace a line over Kurt's hip. He shook his head as he gave a small chuckle, "Dirty… but cute."

 

******

 

They were both on a high as they made their way back to Kurt's apartment after rehearsals. Tomorrow they'd need to go grocery shopping for all the food they would need for the ever growing Thanksgiving dinner they were hosting. It seemed that every day there was someone new to invite. Nobody should spend Thanksgiving alone though, especially when you lived in a highly populated city like New York. Once Kurt had decided he was staying in New York, he'd thrown himself into planning the meal, and as far as they were both concerned, the more friends that came, the merrier.

 

Today though was just for them. Blaine was buzzed from playing and performing, whilst Kurt was just floating having reacquainted himself with a part of his life he'd put on hold. So despite the fact that it'd been a long day, neither of them felt particularly tired. In fact Kurt was enjoying the break from the coffee shop - he'd already arranged cover for work when he'd thought he was going home for Thanksgiving, so he thought he might as well leave that in place. They hadn't really spent much time together during the day today even though they'd been in each others' radar, and considering how things could've turned out they were grateful for even that.

 

They nonchalantly strolled home hand in hand, casually recounting various things that had happened during the day. "Rachel's out tonight," Kurt commented as they made their way up to the loft apartment.

 

"That's nice… for her," Blaine caught Kurt's eye, winking at him, "Or… for us."

 

"Hmmm." Kurt nodded.

 

*****

 

After wrestling for dominance on the couch, a determined Kurt won. Blaine lay back, panting heavily, his jeans and underwear gone. Kurt's mouth was wrapped securely round his cock, driving him completely and utterly wild. Kurt held down Blaine's hips, stretching his mouth to take Blaine right in, his eyes watering at the intrusion. As Blaine's cock hit the back of Kurt's throat he cried out, "Kurt… oh my god," giving up any form of control as his legs flopped open and his fingers and toes curled into the couch cushions. With virtually no warning he threw his head back, coming down Kurt's throat. 

 

Kurt palmed himself through his jeans, sighing in relief as the wet warm mess spread in his underwear. He'd hate it later, but at the moment it felt like bliss. He moved up over Blaine to make him taste himself with several languid kisses, before sprawling unceremoniously on top of him with exhaustion.

 

"Bath?" Blaine chuckled, as Kurt began to wriggle at the discomfort of his clothing. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at Kurt. "Or pizza?" Blaine offered.

 

"Bath... But tired," Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest.

 

"I promise you won't have to do a thing," Blaine said, gathering Kurt into his lap as he sat up. He hugged Kurt in close as he rocked them both gently from side to side, making soothing noises as he went.

 

"You're seriously gonna send me to sleep if you keep doing that," Kurt smiled, his head against Blaine. 

 

Blaine's laugh vibrated through Kurt's body. "I'm going to take care of you. You deserve it. You've just given me a fantastic orgasm.... Which I obviously can't return right at this moment."

 

"I can tell you're smirking without even looking at you," Kurt huffed, poking a finger at Blaine's chest. "It's not my fault if you're so goddam sexy... And the way you say my name when you're about to come... It kind of tipped me over the edge."

 

"Well this 'stud' here is going to carry you to the bathroom if you so desire, give you a luxurious, relaxing bath and then order you the takeout of your choice. This is all about you."

 

"Oh my god. Who even uses words like 'stud'.."

 

********

 

"This bubble bath smells quite… fruity.. or flowery or something," Blaine remarked as they lay back in the bath, Kurt's back flush against his chest, surrounded by foamy bubbles. 

 

"Unsurprisingly it was a gift from Rachel," Kurt said, tipping his head back to try and look at Blaine. "She always goes for the dramatic."

 

"I'm not sure I want to be thinking about Rachel while we're frolicking naked in the bath," Blaine remarked, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

 

"This is frolicking?"

 

"Well.." Blaine paused. "Technically, not yet, but we will be.." He reached round to stroke Kurt's currently soft cock, delighting in the way it immediately grew a little under his touch. "It's all part of me relaxing you."

 

Kurt flipped himself over so they were chest to chest. "Hmm." He huffed a small laugh, "this feels a little awkward ... but I wanted to see your face." Kurt moved in to kiss Blaine on the lips. "And do this."

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed today," Blaine said, smiling, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I mean, I had a feeling you would, but I couldn't be sure."

 

"Oh I really did.. And it made me realise something. Well, lots of things actually, but I realised that I really really want to sing something with you.. If that's something you'd like too."

 

"Kurt.." Blaine pulled Kurt into him tightly. "You've no idea how much I've longed for you to say that... And funny enough, I've got the perfect song.." 

*******


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt drummed the fingers of one hand on the edge of the table, nursing his soft drink with the other. Right now he was regretting voicing his desire to sing a duet with Blaine, but it was something that once it was said, couldn't be taken back. Of course he did want to sing with Blaine, and in the heat of passion it had been easy to admit that, but now the reality of it all was setting in and he couldn't even allow himself an alcoholic drink to calm his nerves, too afraid that he might not be able to stop at only one drink once he started. 

Kurt used to love performing on stage; shocking and amazing, in equal parts, unknowing audience members with his vocal range and his flexible dance moves. His performance of 'Single Ladies' was infamous at Mckinley High, and in fact entombed forever somewhere in the depths of YouTube. He must remember never to mention that to Blaine, and pray that nobody else would think to tell him about it either. He certainly didn't want to have to try and do a repeat performance of that half naked in the bedroom, which he was pretty sure he would have to do if Blaine caught sight of those particular three minutes of embarrassment. 

Somehow word had got around that he'd be singing tonight. He may possibly have mentioned it to Rachel, but honestly he couldn't even believe anyone would really be that interested. He'd never been so wrong though. Rachel had managed to wrangle a night off of work, despite Kurt telling her it wasn't worth it. She'd just scoffed, promptly telling him that herself and Santana were going to be there in full force whether he liked it or not. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but he did appreciate the sentiment all the same. 

Most of Blaine's college friends, who were slowly becoming Kurt's friends too, were there, as well as people he'd got to know while he was helping out with the costumes for the college production. One sweet girl, Emily, that he'd worked quite closely with during those few magical days had already been over to give him a kiss on the cheek to wish him good luck. Even Sebastian was here to watch, and Kurt found he didn't actually mind about that too much either. 

As soon as Kurt had mentioned about singing with him, Blaine had been on a mission. He'd set a deadline of today, hauled out his keyboard and guitar into the living area of his apartment and any free time they had had been devoted to practicing. They'd got a bit caught up in the romance of the song a few times which had been a bit distracting and at one point Blaine had considered changing the song to something less romantic and more upbeat, just so they could hopefully get a bit more singing done in the short time they had. They both knew that wasn't realistically going to happen though and this was as much about a new stage in their relationship as it was about providing a platform for Kurt's singing. 

Then there was the hysterical laughter Kurt couldn't stop when he first saw the small dance routine Blaine (ever the perfectionist) was expecting him to do on stage. Blaine had to spend a large proportion of the song at the piano, apart from a small section at the beginning, so there was a lot of Kurt moving around on his own. He wasn't sure if Blaine was annoyed that he thought the whole dance thing was funny or not, but Kurt did end up being carried into the bedroom for a serious spanking. A few hours later Kurt would have happily agreed to dance around the stage naked if Blaine had asked him to and of course the dance was still in, although thankfully, Kurt was going to be fully clothed for it. 

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts, smiling as Santana and Rachel came over to join him. Blaine was about to start his set, and while Kurt had suggested they both could sing together later at the karaoke section of the evening, Blaine was having none of it. He'd insisted Kurt could come up on stage and join him for his last number of the night. More and more Kurt found himself giving in to Blaine. It often involved a blowjob or two, but it was really hard to refuse him when he asked so nicely. 

Blaine's set whizzed by and Kurt began to feel a little jittery knowing that Blaine would be introducing him up on stage any time soon. He just had to remember that he wouldn't be alone up there and that he'd be doing something that somewhere deep inside him he knew he was born to do. He'd allowed himself to lose the real Kurt Hummel, and even if his career didn't take the path he'd grown up wanting, it didn't mean he had to hide himself away. 

Suddenly there it was. A voice calling him up on stage. "I'm proud to introduce my amazing boyfriend, Kurt, who's going to come and join me on stage…… " Kurt's legs felt like jelly as strong hands helped him up and pushed him towards the stage. "This song we're going to sing for you tonight may be a bit of cheesy romanticism, but it's from a movie we both love…" Blaine was looking at him with sweet adoration as he stepped up to join him and his fingers began to play the opening bars of the song. Blaine was going to sing first, the first few lines without accompaniment before he sat back at the piano. Blaine rose out of his seat to hold Kurt's hand and begin the silly little dance they'd rehearsed. 

Never knew I could feel like this Blaine began Like I've never seen the sky before 

You could have heard a pin drop as they moved around the stage, Blaine's clear voice singing to Kurt and Kurt alone. Then Blaine moved back to the piano for Kurt's part of the song. 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace…. 

As soon as Kurt began singing he lost all his nerves. He'd forgotten just how much he loved being up on stage. By the end of the song they had both forgotten the audience was even there, that was until Blaine hit the final bars and everyone started clapping, and in some cases loudly cheering and whooping. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the piano stool, pressing his smiling lips against Blaine's. 

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't stop playing, and it wasn't until the audience had quietened down a bit that he realised it was no longer the same song. "It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said softly, "You know this one…. " 

Of course he knew this song, but this wasn't a duet, it was something Kurt had sung to Blaine in the many hours they'd been rehearsing. "You'll need to stand for this," Blaine smiled. "Show us what you're made of my love." Kurt realised he was going to have to perform again, this time singing on his own. He didn't know if he could do it, but he had to because Blaine was playing the song's opening bars to one of his favourite feel good songs, I'm Still Here from Follies. 

Good times and bum times, I've seen them all And, my dear, I'm still here…. 

Kurt sashayed his way around the stage as his confidence grew, throwing himself into the song. Blaine's eyes met his and in silent agreement he ad-libbed the end of the song, just like they'd messed around doing in Blaine's apartment, jumping onto a chair and throwing his arms wide to sing "Kurt Hummel is here." to replace one of the original lines of the song. Oh he definitely is, Kurt thought to himself. It suddenly seemed appropriate that Blaine should have chosen this song for him to sing. He was certainly going to thank Blaine for this later. 

******** 

The whites of Kurt's knuckles showed through as he gripped tightly on to the headboard of Blaine's bed. His muscular thighs flexed as he rose up Blaine's cock, paused with a shuddery sigh, before slipping slowly back down again. Kurt wanted to make this last, savour each precious second. Blaine on the other hand was a quivering mess beneath him, desperately grabbing at the sheets to try and stop himself thrusting up into Kurt with abandon. It was Kurt's smug smile that did it as he begged for Kurt to 'damn well move faster'. 

Kurt gave a gasp as Blaine shoved Kurt off of him, flipping him over onto his back in one swift movement. Blaine folded Kurt's legs against his chest, bottoming out with one desperate thrust and pausing to catch his breath. "You. Are. A. Little. Tease." Blaine panted, each word in time with the rhythmic slapping of skin as he moved in and out of Kurt's tight heat. 

"Wanted to make …..oh… it last.." Kurt panted, "but don't stop." 

"Couldn't … " Blaine groaned, "even if I wanted to." He hitched Kurt's legs up higher to change the angle slightly. They knew each others bodies well enough by now and Blaine wanted to hear Kurt begging in that breathy high voice that turned him on so much. 

Kurt groaned at the extra stretch on his legs. "I can see you're trying to kill me here." 

"Just getting my own back…" Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt's face, "for the, well, at least twenty minutes of slow torturous fucking you were in charge of just now. I actually thought I was dying…" Blaine cut off any retort Kurt was likely to make by slamming into him, the new angle pretty perfect. 

"Oh…. Blaine.." Kurt cried out, gripping his fingers into Blaine's hair as Blaine picked up speed. "Please… Please.. Oh please.." 

"Please?" Blaine smiled to himself, pleased with how quickly he'd had Kurt begging. 

"Okay big head," Kurt huffed. "Yes 'please'. Shut up ... and please just fuck me.." 

"With pleasure." Blaine squeezed his hand between their bodies to touch Kurt's dripping cock. 

"Nnggh." Kurt pulled Blaine into an open mouthed kiss, groaning loudly as he came almost immediately from Blaine's touch. 

Blaine followed suit as Kurt tightened around him, collapsing on top of him without even pulling out, too exhausted to do anything else. "I'm never going to be able to move again," Blaine muttered against Kurt's neck. "We'll have to stay like this forever" 

"You're crazy.." Kurt huffed, his voice breathy from Blaine's weight on top of him. He ran an affectionate hand gently down the length of Blaine's spine, stopping at the rise of his buttocks, causing a disappointed whine from Blaine. 

Blaine lifted his head slightly to give Kurt a small frown. "Crazy?... Not crazy.." he pouted. "Crazy about you maybe… crazy in love with you… So much." Blaine sighed laying his head back down. 

"I love you too honey," Kurt smiled. "You're everything to me….. even if you are a little crazy.." They shared few moments of comfortable silence, just the sound of their breathing filling the room. Blaine slipped out of Kurt, ignoring the mess as he just flopped back down on top of him, apparently exhausted. But Kurt knew Blaine. It never took too long for him to grow fidgety and restless, no matter how tired he was. He probably wouldn't be letting Kurt get away with just one round of magnificent sex. Not that Kurt had any objections. Blaine took him to heights he'd never been to before, time after time. 

They both dozed, Kurt waking to feel the first stirrings of life between them as Blaine reached to tweak his nipple into a little soft peak. He then raised his head off of Kurt's chest to suck his other nipple into a similar state. "Hmm," Kurt hummed, "Are you going to let me fuck you this time? I really hope you are." he added without waiting for an answer. 

"I'm really not going to turn down an offer like that, Kurt," Blaine said gravitating his hand a little further south, making Kurt gasp. He moved to kiss Kurt hungrily on the mouth, pushing his tongue against Kurt's, fighting for dominance. Kurt didn't mind, he loved it when Blaine showed how much he wanted him, plus in a minute he was planning to have him squirming and begging, just where he wanted him. 

Kurt flipped Blaine on to his back without any warning. Blaine gave a shocked laugh, pulling Kurt down for more kisses, this time slow and sweet, allowing Kurt to explore his mouth at his leisure. Kurt reached for the lube blindly, keeping their eyes fixed together. He slowly worked Blaine open with careful fingers until he was a panting mess, grappling for purchase at the sheets below him. 

Blaine's legs were thrown over Kurt's shoulders as Kurt pushed inside him, bottoming out in one slow long movement. "So good…," Blaine smiled as Kurt began to move. "Just… so good Kurt." 

Kurt gave Blaine an evil smile before pulling out so that only the tip of his cock was inside Blaine before slamming back into him, picking up a steady relentless fast rhythm . Kurt didn't want this to be over too quickly this time though, and sensing Blaine tense slightly as his hands flew to grasp at his own hair, he slowed down to a tortuously slow pace. "Kurt…" Blaine pleaded, squeezing his legs around Kurt's shoulders. "Please just fuck me now…hard.." 

"I just…. I just want to make it last." Kurt sighed. "I love being inside you, you're so.. oh god, you're so tight… so perfect." 

"Let me.. Kurt, let me sit in your lap. Please?" Blaine moved his legs, sitting up and manoeuvring himself into Kurt's lap with Kurt's help, until they were sitting chest to chest, Blaine rocking small gentle movements on Kurt's cock. They sat, wrapped together, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder, enjoying the shared closeness for a while as the rocking slowly became progressively a little more frantic and desperate. 

"Okay," Kurt conceded, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, "much as I want this to last forever, I've got to be real here… just get on your hands and knees for me darling… Let's finish this in style…" Kurt giggled slightly deliriously, Blaine moving to the edge of the bed so that Kurt could enter him from standing position for a few final delicious strokes. 

There was a definite need for a shower and a change of sheets before they could curl up in bed together. So worth it though. 

******* 

When Kurt woke the next morning, despite the early hour, he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He left Blaine sleeping, quietly grabbing a few clothes to put on while he made some coffee. Blaine needed his sleep. He had a full dress rehearsal for the college production today and was completely worn out with the extra work it had created on top of his already busy schedule. Kurt definitely needed to let him rest a bit longer. He was pretty sure he could have woken Blaine up with a few soft kisses and an invitation with his early morning erection, and Blaine would have been as responsive as ever, but he'd worked his socks off making Kurt's performance at the bar last night really special so he deserved what ever rest he could get. 

While Kurt waited for the coffee to be ready he sat at the kitchen counter recounting the events of last night. Not the sex - although he could happily spend the whole day remembering last night in bed with Blaine - but the singing and performing, and the feeling of euphoria that was still running through his body from it. He needed to seriously re- evaluate his life and what he wanted, before he really was too old to pursue a career in theatre. He couldn't forget why he'd given up on his dream the first time round, and he wasn't sure if he was as strong and determined now as he had been when he was younger. Was it something he would be able to put himself through again and still be able to come out the other end intact? 

If he couldn't make it in performance, maybe a career in theatrical costuming? Being involved in theatre in some way would be better than nothing, and he was actually good at dressmaking - and he did love it almost as much as performing. He definitely had some thinking to do. All he knew was that didn't want any of it without a certain curly haired man by his side. Without Blaine it would all be pretty pointless. Perhaps he had lost the single minded ambition of his teenage years, but he'd much rather have someone to share his life with than lonely success. 

"I'll write a musical for you. I've loads of ideas…" Blaine wandered out of the bedroom bleary eyed. "Why aren't you in bed with me? he pouted. 

Kurt looked genuinely confused. "Uh I woke up and didn't want to wake you. Um.. Have I been talking out loud out here?" 

Blaine shrugged. "No… you're fine.. don't worry." He dragged himself over to sit on Kurt's lap, looping his arms around his neck tiredly. "I just know what you're probably thinking. I know how your mind works Kurt Hummel… " 

"I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. He loved him in his sleepy, cuddly state. He was just so adorable. 

"Good…. come back to bed with me. It's still early," Blaine pleaded. 

"Coffee." Kurt gestured to where the coffee machine was now ready. "I don't think I could sleep anymore anyway, even though it is early." 

"Uh huh," Blaine shook his head. "Have your coffee, then come back to bed with me. I was thinking I'd quite like to suck your dick…then maybe if there's time you could fuck me in the shower." Blaine got up off Kurt's lap, heading back to the bedroom. Kurt bounced up on his toes. Maybe coffee could wait. 

*******


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi Dad." There was a pause. Kurt felt a little nervous at the silence that was following his words.

 

"You okay son?" his dad eventually answered, sounding a little wary. "Surprised to hear your voice this early on a Saturday morning… Thought you liked your lie in..?" 

"I can phone my dad if I want to can't I?" Kurt said a little defensively. Perhaps phoning his dad on impulse as soon as Blaine had headed out the door for rehearsal had been a bit of a mistake. 

"Of course you can Kurt," Burt relaxed somewhat. If Kurt could be his usual snappy self this hour of the morning, there couldn't be anything too seriously wrong. "You know you can phone me any time. I was just a bit worried for a second there." 

"I can phone another time if you're too busy, if you've more important things to be doing." 

"Kurt…. don't be silly," Burt sighed, "For god's sake tell me why you've phoned. Of course I've got time for you. You're beginning to sound like a petulant teenager… everything's alright with you and Blaine isn't it?" 

"Blaine's fine." Kurt softened at the thought of Blaine, soft and pliant, curled up next to him in bed this morning. "Blaine and I are good. Reallygood…. I just need someone to talk to.. about things. I'm feeling a bit lost at the moment." 

"Having doubts about keeping running the coffee shop, son?" How did he know him so well? " You always knew it was a big commitment when you took it on, but it didn't mean it had to be forever. You've got a good business going there Kurt, but we all know that's not the career you were born for. Hell, you're good at it, but… you could do so much more. You're just so talented." 

Kurt bit his lip, fighting back tears. He'd barely admitted to himself that it might be time for a change of career, never mind out loud to anyone else. "I.. I don't know what to do. I'm feeling a little scared I guess.." 

"Look Kurt, I'm not going to tell you what to do…it's got to be your decision. You know I'll support you, whatever you decide. Maybe you need to sit down and make some serious plans, work out all the pros and cons. You know, perhaps you could just hire more staff for now - try a few things out." 

"Yeah.." Kurt said thoughtfully. "Thanks dad. Yeah…I could. I thought you'd try and persuade me not to put myself through all that again.. but thanks." 

"You're happy though, right Kurt?" 

"I'm happy," Kurt smiled. "Happier than I've ever been." 

"Good…. I'm pleased. Being happy is more important than anything at the end of the day. That's all I've ever wanted for you… just for you to be happy. When you have your own kids one day, you'll understand…." Burt cleared his throat at the other end of the phone. "We missed you at Thanksgiving. You and Blaine are definitely coming back for Christmas aren't you?" 

"We are. We've booked our flights already. Can't wait." 

"Well let me know what you decide, or if you just need to talk, anytime Kurt. Just remember I love you whatever. I've got your back." 

"I love you too dad, and give my love to Carole." Kurt would never be too old to need his dad. 

****** 

Kurt felt a bit lighter having spoken to his dad. He poured himself some coffee mentally planning the day ahead as he did so. He needed to head off back to his own apartment soon. He was having lunch with Rachel and had a few chores to do first. Despite living in the same apartment, unbelievably they rarely seemed to have time to get together these days. Kurt missed her despite the fact that she could be a pain at times and for the past week she'd be saying she had something she needed to talk to him about. Rachel's conversations usually revolved around herself, but Rachel was Rachel, and they were scarily more alike than he was willing to admit. Probably the reason why they'd been best friends since high school. Over the years she'd always been there for him, through the good and the bad. In fact when he thought about how many people he had looking out for him, he was pretty lucky all round. 

He gathered up various possessions he had strewn about Blaine's apartment, blushing as he spotted his underwear from yesterday hanging from the handle of the chest of drawers in Blaine's bedroom. They must have got flung there in their frantic rush to get undressed last night. Kurt was particular in the care of his clothes, even in times of passion, but even he drew the line at worrying about his underwear… and considering how desperate they'd both been by that stage.. it was lucky that they hadn't just been ripped off. He forced himself to focus as he thought of Blaine's briefs he was currently wearing… who knew he could be so turned on by sharing underwear with his sexy, hot boyfriend. 

Kurt had taken to keeping quite a few clothes and toiletries at Blaine's apartment, the same as he had some of Blaine's things at his home. Those hushed late night goodbyes which turned into 'please stay the night', meant that they were always prepared for the next day. The nights they spent together were becoming more and more frequent. At first it was when they'd spent the evening together, but lately they'd been meeting up just to snuggle up in bed. It wasn't even all about the sex - they just slept better wrapped up in each other's arms. Plus even if they hadn't done anything during the night, there was always morning sex. Kurt found a round of morning sex always put a spring in his step as he headed off to work. 

******* 

Kurt hated being late. He'd allowed plenty of time to pick up his dry cleaning, grab a few groceries and answer a few simple emails. Today seemed full of slow ambling people who would stop suddenly in front of him, ignore his frustrating sighs as he tried to walk round them and then would set off walking again just as he was half way past, completely oblivious to his hard glares. Then there was the dry cleaners who couldn't find his jacket for twenty minutes and when he'd decided to give up, found it hanging just where it should've been all the time. By the time he arrived at the restaurant to meet Rachel he wasn't in the best of moods. If she was going to start lecturing him over lunch, he would have trouble not biting her head off, especially if it was before he'd eaten. 

The restaurant owner knew Kurt - this had been one of their favourite places to eat since they'd been students, inexpensive and able to service Rachel's vegan specifications as well as Kurt's penchant for healthy food. So as Kurt swooshed in through the door he was promptly waved over to a table in the back where Rachel was primly seated, sipping at a glass of iced water. 

"You're looking a bit dishevelled.." she frowned, as he sat down opposite her. "No offence or anything." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "None taken. Just don't get me started. How are you anyway?" 

"Good.. I did only see you last night you know… " 

"I know Rachel! I just didn't get a chance to talk to you very much, and anyway I was really only being polite." 

"How's Blaine?" she chirped at him across the table. They'd been friends for so long, she knew just to ignore him when he was goading for an argument. 

"You did only see him last night," Kurt commented pouring himself a glass of water from the jug that was already on the table. 

Rachel cocked her head to one side. "But I didn't see him during the night last night did I? I didn't just leave his bed, like you did. Plus I didn't know if Blaine was the reason you're not all 'sunshine' at the moment.." She raised her eyebrows at him. 

Kurt softened a little, sighing. "Blaine's fine. He's actually at rehearsals today, so I haven't just left his bed by the way. Not that you'd really need to know that anyway." 

They took a pause from their conversation to quickly order their food. Knowing the menu virtually off by heart helped. As soon as the waitress left their table Rachel leaned in to Kurt, "Do you think you and Blaine will end up moving in together?" 

"Oh, um, right," Kurt looked a little surprised, but when he thought about how much he loved the domesticity of being at Blaine's apartment when it was just the two of them, he realised it was something that maybe he would want sometime in the near future. "Yes… possibly… if it's something Blaine would want too. I mean we haven't really been seeing each for that long, even though it feels like I've always known him, and well, Blaine is a bit younger than me.. and still a student.." Kurt stopped as the soda he'd ordered arrived at the table. "Why are you asking anyway?" 

Rachel smiled at him, "Brody." She looked at Kurt's questioning expression. "Brody's asked me to move into his apartment with him, and I just thought that maybe you and Blaine might take advantage of the situation." 

"Well you and Brody virtually live together already … so I guess that makes sense," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it … Blaine and I virtually live together already as well, so I guess…. I'll have to speak to him. If he's not too weirded out by my strange ways… maybe." 

"Kurt," Rachel said excitedly, "Anyone can see how much Blaine adores you. You two are perfect together. I'd put money on the fact that you'll end up getting married one day, and seriously I've never seen you so happy.." 

"O..kay Rachel." Kurt couldn't help the smile taking over his face. "Don't get carried away.." He grew serious for a moment. "We've had our ups and downs in our short relationship," he whispered, "despite the fact that I feel like I couldn't live without him.. I'm too embarrassed to even tell you how badly I've behaved to him at times - I'm surprised I haven't frightened him off already." 

"That's because he loves you, Kurt. The same as you love him. I'm not trying to tell you you have to move in together right now if it's not what you both want… but just think about it." 

"I'll speak to him.. soon. It might help him out I guess. He's been looking for a roommate for his apartment and has been paying the whole rent on his own. That's why he had to get the job at my shop in the first place." 

"Maybe he'll be able to work a bit less then," Rachel reasoned, "I know he's always under pressure with all the stuff he has to do. Not that I want to do you out of a good employee." 

"Don't worry, Rachel, I'm thinking of looking for more staff for the shop…. maybe a manager even. Nothing's certain yet, I'm just considering, you know toying with the idea. Maybe that way I can get a bit more involved in singing and acting, maybe even fashion again," Kurt ploughed on seeing Rachel was desperate to interrupt him, "I've missed it. I think it's time." 

There was a squeal from the other side of the table as Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly, bouncing on her seat, fortunately too beside herself to speak. 

Kurt was relieved that their food arrived, he was beginning to feel a bit light-headed the way their conversation had been going this lunchtime. Usually their conversations were mainly trivial gossip, much different to today. He couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him. "Don't mind me," he explained when Rachel's head shot up to see why he was laughing, "I was just thinking that today's chat has been pretty heavy for us, compared to what we normally talk about anyway." 

"Yeah, I suppose has," she laughed. "That doesn't mean I not ready for some Kurt Hummel gossip though…. Why else do you think I stay friends with you." 

******* 

"Hi Blainey boo." Blaine didn't even have to look up to see who it was sauntering across the room as he took the first bite of his sandwich. Even Sebastian wasn't going to stop him from eating his lunch - he was starving, having missed breakfast this morning. Dragging Kurt back to bed had been worth missing breakfast for, but Seb definitely wasn't worth missing lunch for. They only had a twenty minute break from rehearsal and Blaine had another sandwich and a muffin tucked in his bag that he was determined to get through yet. Hopefully one of the other boys would pick up the conversation. Nick always had a lot to say. 

Unfortunately for Blaine, Seb had other ideas. "Where's lover boy today then? I thought you two were joined at the hip, or joined by your dicks to be precise." Blaine heard Sam give an involuntary snigger beside him. "Or perhaps I should call him 'Mr I think I'm being unobvious when I'm actually very obviously sporting a nice big erection in my pants whenever Blainey is around.' You need to encourage him to wear baggy pants when you're out together, although I suppose it'll show even more if he starts tenting those… Oh dear, what a dilemma!" 

"Did you actually want something Seb?" Blaine asked calmly, looking up from his lunch, "Or are you just here to tell me about your weird obsession with my boyfriend." 

Seb threw his head back, laughing loudly. "just looking after his welfare…. and by the way Mrs Parsons wants to see you when you've finished your lunch. Some costume problem or something, I don't know.." 

"Okay thanks Seb, don't let me keep you, unless there was anything else…" 

"Oh yes, actually I'm looking for a room to rent and I understand you're looking for a roommate.." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "That's right isn't it? We could be a match made in heaven. Maybe I could come and see the room later?" 

Blaine felt stunned. True, he desperately needed someone to help cover his rent, but Kurt would kill him. He couldn't imagine any scenario where Kurt would be the slightest bit understanding of that particular situation. Blaine knew Seb was harmless enough, but Kurt just wouldn't see it that way he was sure. Not deterred by Blaine's silence Seb said, "I'll speak to you about it later then, arrange a time to come and see the room.." With that he turned and headed back across the room. 

Blaine swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling as if it was about to seize up. "Oh man," said Sam sitting beside him, "have you just kind of agreed to maybe having Seb as your new roommate? " 

"No," Blaine said defiantly, standing up, suddenly no longer hungry for the rest of his lunch. "In case you didn't notice, I didn't say a word." 

"Your silence speaks volumes," Nick teased. "I can't wait for Kurt to find out about this. I'm going to book a front seat at your funeral." 

"Well I'm not going to tell him..," Blaine mumbled as he set off to see what Mrs Parsons wanted to see him about, realising he now had another problem on his hands. 

****** 

Kurt strode his way into the theatre at NYADA with some excitement. After lunch with Rachel, he'd partaken in a spot of retail therapy, the bag he was carrying containing a shiny new pair of boots, the evidence. Now he was going to meet Blaine at rehearsal, hopefully be in time to catch some of the performances first and maybe see some of the new friends he'd made while he'd helped out at Thanksgiving. 

It didn't take long for Sebastian to spoil Kurt's good mood however, virtually as soon as he stepped inside the building. In fact Kurt didn't really hear much beyond the fact that Seb was probably going to sharing Blaine's apartment with him. Apparently it was a done deal, and barring a disaster Seb was already mentally packing for the move. Although Kurt had managed to accept Seb to a certain degree, there was no way on this earth that while Blaine was his boyfriend that was ever going to happen. Something was going to have to give. A wave of something resembling nausea swept over him as he slumped into a seat at the back of the theatre as soon as Seb sashayed his way back down towards the stage. 

Normally Kurt would be enraptured by Blaine singing on the stage, but right at this moment it was just 'noise'. It could have been anything. Kurt closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to slow down. He suddenly felt inexplicably exhausted, too tired to even feel angry. He took deep breaths. How he behaved now could effect everything. Blaine knew how much Kurt hated the idea of Sebastian being alone with him, and if despite that, he was happy to have Seb move in with him, who was Kurt to tell him what to do? Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart, but maybe he just wasn't someone who was capable of being in a normal, loving relationship. 

Sitting in the back of the NYADA theatre, where once Kurt had so many dreams, he realised that if things were going to happen for him, he was the one who was going to have to do it. Basically he needed to take control of his life. 

Blaine bit his lip as he made his way to the back of the theatre where Kurt was seated. He'd seen Seb talking to Kurt from where he'd been performing on the stage and he could only think the worst. Even though Kurt was sitting serenely with his eyes closed, Blaine knew him well enough to know that things weren't right. All Blaine had actually done today is turn up to rehearsals like the diligent student that he was, tried to eat his lunch in peace and quiet and now his whole life was probably about to turn into a far more complicated drama than he was ready for. 

"Um.. hi," Blaine slipped into the seat beside Kurt. 

Kurt took a few moments before he spoke, his eyes still closed. "I hear congratulations are in order." Blaine's eyes widened. "You've found yourself a roommate at last…" 

"Um.. no.. Kurt. I haven't agreed to anything. Seb's just decided it's what he wants without me agreeing to anything…" 

"You should let him." Kurt interrupted opening his eyes to look at Blaine. "You need the money. It might be the only chance you get…" 

"You wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked incredulously. "I thought you'd hate the idea…" 

"Look Blaine," Kurt stood up, grabbing his shopping bag, "You should be able to do what you want without having to worry about your boyfriend's insecurities… I love you, but I realise I'm probably not capable of behaving rationally in any relationship." Kurt squeezed past Blaine into the gangway. Blaine looked on aghast, too shocked to speak. Kurt was going to leave him, this was worse than he'd been expecting. "You're truly a wonderful person Blaine and deserve nothing but the best." Kurt set off in the direction of the exit, his long legs striding out purposefully. 

"Wait!" Blaine called out, standing up and turning to face the back of the room. He huffed out a small sigh as Kurt carried on walking, muttering something about 'phone calls'. Seriously, what the hell just happened.? He sat back down dejectedly. Actually, it was really hard to reason with Kurt when he was in one of these sort of moods. Probably best to let him cool down a bit. 

Nick and Sam came over to join Blaine. "Think I'll just be glad when this whole show's over now," Nick said exhaustedly as he collapsed into a seat in the row in front of Blaine. "I'm sure there's a thing about rehearsing too much. Or maybe they're just trying to kill off all the performers.. murder at NYADA.. that'll be sensational headlines…" Nick rambled on. 

"What happened to Kurt?" Sam asked sitting down next to Blaine. "I thought I saw him come in." Nick twisted round to look at the two of them. 

Blaine shrugged. "I think he may just have broken up with me… I don't know.." The other boys looked on expectantly, waiting to hear more. "Basically I haven't done or said anything, but I think Seb may have done. I honestly give up." 

"Man, I sure you can explain it too him… if you see him. He'll come round… and if he doesn't he probably doesn't deserve you…" Sam tried to reassure him. 

Blaine couldn't help but feel annoyed about everything that had happened today. He could understand it if he was a horrible person, but he really didn't think he was. He only ever tried to be considerate to everyone and if this was he thanks he got, well why bother? "I hadn't considered having Seb as a roommate, not in a million years, but you know what? I badly need the money, Seb's got loads of money - and if I can spend a bit less time having to work, then I can spend more time on my writing and stuff, which at the end of the day is what I've come to college in New York for.." Blaine pursed his lips. "Perhaps I just need to think of myself for a change.." 

The boys were silent for a minute. 

"You know, let's all go for a drink.. take your mind off things. I think we all need a good night out, get rid of some of that stress…." Nick suggested. "I'll speak to the other guys." 

"Yeah…" Blaine had been on the verge of refusing, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the couch with some second rate tv show, but maybe a night out was what he needed. "Why not," he added. "Just don't let me get trashed…please guys" He stood up, "Let me just go and speak to Seb, see if he still wants to come and look at the room, maybe tomorrow or something as we're going out tonight." 

****** 

Blaine walked into work on Monday morning with some trepidation. He'd eventually tried to call Kurt the day before, hoping he would have had enough time to calm down, but the phone went straight to voicemail. At least he hadn't done anything drastic like changing his number Blaine thought to himself. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave a message, partly because he didn't know what to say. Blaine missed him already even though they'd only spent one night apart and he didn't think he'd ever stop loving Kurt, no matter what happened in the future, but he had to function without him, he just couldn't put his life on hold. With a little bit of time, maybe things would improve between them and at the very least he hoped they could be friends of some sort, if not more. 

Blaine had given up a lot to be here studying at NYADA. He'd gone against his parents wishes (business really hadn't been the career he'd wanted), and in turn had lost their support, both financially and emotionally, so he really couldn't afford to fail, having fought so hard to get here. Given a choice he'd much rather be doing all this with Kurt by his side. He found that sharing his life with his boyfriend had made him feel complete and he'd actually been able to envisage them having a future together. He knew Kurt loved him, but it was more about him learning that he could trust Blaine. He hoped that seeing Kurt today, here at work, would be one small step towards them fixing things between them. 

He was disappointed, although not completely surprised, to find that Alice, one of the girls who often helped out at weekends, was covering Kurt today. Blaine liked her well enough, but he had really wanted to see Kurt. Alice didn't seem to know why Kurt wasn't working, only that he'd asked all of his weekend staff to help out for the near future, but she said he hadn't given a reason. By Thursday when Kurt still wasn't at work, Blaine realised he probably wasn't going to see Kurt at all. His stomach dropped as he wondered if he would ever see him again. 

He was just about to head out after his shift when Rachel burst in through the door of the shop. After giving Blaine a hug she asked, "Is Kurt not here?" 

Blaine wasn't sure how much she knew about everything, but the fact that she hadn't known Kurt wasn't at the shop was a sign that she was probably unaware. "Er.. no. He's having a bit of time off.. I guess." 

Rachel didn't catch on to the fact Blaine not knowing where Kurt was, was strange in itself. "Oh I'm dying to know," she said excitedly, bouncing on her feet, "did you say 'yes'?" 

Blaine rummaged in the depths of his brain to try and figure out what she was talking about. A lot had happened in the last few days, but he was sure he didn't know… "Did I say 'yes'," he repeatedly blandly. "Sorry Rachel.. I'm sure it's just me, but did I say 'yes' to what?" He gave her a helpless smile. 

"Oh he didn't ask you, did he? Wait til I see him… he was going to ask you to move in to his apartment with him. I'm moving in with Brody and well, we discussed it on Saturday, and he was going ask you…" she tailed off when she saw Blaine's watery eyed expression. 

"Oh honey," she said gently, slipping an arm around him, "Come and sit down." She led him over to sit at a table along the edge of the room. "You stay there. I'll get us both a drink, then we need to talk." She gave him a small kiss on the forehead before heading off up to the counter. That's all it took, one small act of kindness, then the tears began to fall.


	15. Chapter 15

(last time)

 

He was just about to head out after his shift when Rachel burst in through the door of the shop. After giving Blaine a hug she asked, "Is Kurt not here?"

 

Blaine wasn't sure how much she knew about everything, but the fact that she hadn't known Kurt wasn't at the shop was a sign that she was probably unaware. "Er.. no. He's having a bit of time off.. I guess."

 

Rachel didn't catch on to the fact Blaine not knowing where Kurt was, was strange in itself. "Oh I'm dying to know," she said excitedly, bouncing on her feet, "did you say 'yes'?"

 

Blaine rummaged in the depths of his brain to try and figure out what she was talking about. A lot had happened in the last few days, but he was sure he didn't know… "Did I say 'yes'," he repeatedly blandly. "Sorry Rachel.. I'm sure it's just me, but did I say 'yes' to what?" He gave her a helpless smile. 

 

"Oh he didn't ask you, did he? Wait til I see him… he was going to ask you to move in to his apartment with him. I'm moving in with Brody and well, we discussed it on Saturday, and he was going ask you…" she tailed off when she saw Blaine's watery eyed expression.

 

"Oh honey," she said gently, slipping an arm around him, "Come and sit down." She led him over to sit at a table along the edge of the room. "You stay there. I'll get us both a drink, then we need to talk." She gave him a small kiss on the forehead before heading off up to the counter. That's all it took, one small act of kindness, then the tears began to fall.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

By the time Rachel returned to the table Blaine had managed to sort himself out a bit with the help of a few napkins. He thought he'd been holding himself together quite well since his break up with Kurt, but maybe he wasn't as okay as he'd thought. He was supposed to be going to class, but he wasn't sure he was fit for that at the moment and maybe it would be good to talk to someone. His friends tried, but to be honest he didn't think they could understand what he saw in the 'scary guy from the coffee shop' in the first place. Rachel had been friends with Kurt for a long time and probably understood him better than Blaine did, and Blaine also liked her. 

 

"I thought tea may be better in the…. circumstances," she said, almost apologetically as she put the tray down on the table, sitting down opposite Blaine.

 

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said nodding in agreement at her choice of drink. "This is perfect."

 

"You're always so polite," she smiled across at him. "No matter what the situation, even when you're upset you still remember your manners. You know what? It's my pleasure to do something for you." She reached over and squeezed his hand. Blaine looked down, willing himself not to start crying again.

 

She poured out their tea, giving Blaine a bit of time to get himself together, then forced a mug into his hand. "Drink it, while it's hot, then tell me what's happened."

 

Blaine gulped down some of the hot drink. In a strange way it did kind of help. He remembered his own mother, usually a coffee drinker, would always drink tea whenever there was a crisis or a stressful situation. There'd been plenty of those at his parents' home in the last few years he thought wryly, mainly caused by himself. Maybe it was him he suddenly thought. He'd kind of thought he was pretty blameless with his and Kurt's current situation, but how many other people did he know who'd been disowned by their parents? None.

 

"Blaine," Rachel said kindly, touching him on the hand again. "It might just help to talk about it.. if you'd like to.."

 

He nodded at her words and then he just told her everything. From the moment he'd kissed Kurt goodbye at his apartment on Saturday morning,to everything that had happened with Sebastian at rehearsals, to Kurt storming out shortly after he'd arrived. He told her how he hadn't been able to get in touch with Kurt and how he hadn't been at work all week, and that although in the beginning he'd thought it'd all blow over, he was now fearing that it might be the end for him and Kurt. He then admitted that after Kurt's behaviour he'd been so angry that he'd done a stupid by offering the room to Seb anyway. "I just thought all I've ever wanted was for Kurt to be happy, to make him happy, I'd never do anything to hurt him. And then all that happened.. and I started to wonder what was the point…"

 

Rachel was quiet for a moment as she sipped her tea, contemplating what to say. "Kurt and I are quite alike in some ways," she started, "and he's honestly my best friend…. but I know that he can often feel insecure.. and the way he deals with those feelings, let's just say, is not always the best way." She looked up at Blaine's sad expression, smiling softly, "I knew him before he met you Blaine… and I've never seen him so in love. He usually keeps his feelings to himself, always under control, but with you… He's different."

 

"I really hope we can come through this," Blaine said quietly. "I just miss him.. so much."

 

"You will," Rachel smiled. "I know you're feeling pretty beat up about everything at the moment, but, well I'm already planning what I'm going to wear to your wedding. Everybody knows you two are forever."

 

Blaine allowed himself a small smile. As if Kurt would ever let Rachel choose her own outfit to their wedding 'if' they got married. 'When' they got married, he amended. He wasn't giving up yet.

 

Seeing Blaine smile for the first time, Rachel felt a small sense of achievement. Blaine was always so happy and vibrant, and she really hated to see him so down. "Don't worry," she said, "I wouldn't dream of wearing anything that didn't have Kurt's approval."

 

*********

 

Kurt may not know how to sort out the mess he'd made of everything, but he was at least man enough to admit he'd made a mistake. A terrible mistake. He'd thought he'd known what it was to be miserable, only to discover that he'd never in his life felt as awful as he had since he'd walked out on Blaine. It was only his stubbornness that actually stopped him from crumbling completely. He sighed to himself as slipped into his seat at the back of the theatre just as the lights dimmed for the start of the show. Even though he didn't feel ready to face everyone, there was no way his wanted to miss the college production. He felt guilty that he'd been avoiding everyone's calls, knowing there'd be people who were worried about him, but he couldn't do it yet.

 

He'd survived one week without Blaine, barely sleeping or eating, but he'd still survived. Everywhere he turned in New York there were reminders of things they'd done together, keeping open a wound that would take a long long time to heal. Straight after the show today he was going to catch a flight to Chicago to spend a few days with Mercedes. Maybe it wouldn't take away the pain, but it would be a distraction and a friendly face. He slipped back out of the theatre just before the end of the show, hopefully unseen, knowing he couldn't hide from everyone forever. He would have to face his friends, especially Blaine eventually - when he came back to New York he hoped he'd be ready. 

 

Back at his apartment he wrote a short note to Rachel explaining that he was going away for a few days, promising to contact her when he got back. He still hadn't seen her since he'd broken up with Blaine and felt bad for ignoring her calls. If he was a stronger , braver person he'd be calling Blaine right now and apologising for being such an idiot, but instead he grabbed his suitcase and went outside in the street to wave down a cab, wondering if Kurt Hummel actually deserved to have any friends, never mind a boyfriend.

 

******

 

Blaine was getting used to life without Kurt, or rather he was getting used to the dull ache that settled on his chest from the moment he woke up up in the morning and remembered he no longer had Kurt, to the moment he managed to get off to sleep at night. He'd probably only managed the equivalent of one whole night's sleep in the last two weeks, but he was surviving. On the outside, most of the time, he was his usual friendly charming self even if he was badly hurting inside, but he couldn't afford to give up on himself, he had too much to lose.

 

He'd come to realise that this might truly be the end for him and Kurt and somehow he had to live with that idea. Everyone had told him he needed to give Kurt time and space, but Blaine wasn't so sure. He wasn't against the idea of making the first move in contacting Kurt if only he knew he would be welcomed. With a heavy heart he went and handed in his notice at the coffee shop, giving the girls now running it a short explanatory note to give to Kurt when he next came in. They were all happy to cover his shifts, glad of the extra money. Blaine really didn't see the need to work at the shop now that he had the extra rent coming in and knew he would be able to make good use of the extra time it would allow him.

 

With only just over a week to go until he was due to fly to Ohio with Kurt to spend an extended Christmas break with Kurt's family, he changed his flight to LA, planning on spending a bit of time with his brother instead. He knew it wouldn't be the same, but it would take his mind off things, his brother always welcoming, if not a little over enthusiastic at times. However Blaine had learnt to appreciate him over time, especially since he was the only family who still wanted to see him. He knew Cooper had other plans with his girlfriend's family for the actual Christmas festivities, so Blaine thought he'd just see what happened. It didn't really make much difference if he spent Christmas Day alone in New York or LA, he would still be alone.

 

*******

 

Last day of term, over lunch, Sam and Mike put all of their efforts into persuading Blaine to go out to a bar with them and the rest of their friends that night.

 

"Come on Blaine," Mike pleaded, "I know you're not over Kurt yet, but at least it'll take your mind off things… and we miss you and you haven't been out with us for ages."

 

'I dont know, I mean I'm really tired. It's been a busy semester and I feel like I just want to curl up and sleep for a week solid." Blaine hadn't slept more than a couple of hours at a time for the last few weeks, but even if he didn't sleep he'd be happy to stay home and wallow. He'd been trying to keep himself busy to keep his mind off things, but he was exhausted and the thought of doing nothing actually sounded very appealing.

 

"There's karaoke," Sam offered. "You never used to turn down karaoke." Blaine smiled weakly as Nick and Jeff came over to join them. "Hey guys," Sam said, addressing the newcomers. "We're trying to persuade Blaine to come out with us tonight. He's not even tempted by karaoke."

 

"It'll be fun," Nick offered, "and the girls are coming too… and you know how much they love you…" Laura and Erica were Nick and Jeff's girlfriends, and Blaine did really like the them. They always cooed and fussed over him, and in turn he put on his dapper gentleman act, always asking them to dance with a dip of his head and a kiss on the hand. They loved it.

 

Blaine began to waver. Maybe he should go. It would probably do him good. "Okay," he sighed breaking into a smile, "I'll go. Maybe it'll do me good." He hoped it would.

 

"Yay," Sam said, slapping Nick on the back in congratulations for getting Blaine to agree to come out with them, "We'll have a great time."

 

*********

 

A few days after getting back from Chicago, Kurt had plucked up the courage to call Rachel. He entered the coffee shop round the corner from her theatre where they were meeting, with some trepidation. He was sure she was going to give him a telling off, but that would be everything he deserved if he were honest. She was already seated with her drink when he arrived and Kurt was glad of the excuse to queue up for his coffee and prolong the inevitable chat.

 

"Hi," he breathed as he arrived at the table, kissing Rachel on the cheek before sitting down opposite her at their small table. He slipped off his jacket, taking his time to carefully hang it over the back of his chair.

 

"Kurt……" Rachel began when he turned round to face her.

 

"Don't," he interrupted, "Just don't. There's nothing you can say that I don't already hate myself for. If you want to make me feel bad go ahead, but you won't be able to make me feel any worse than I already do…" He stopped suddenly, noticing the alarmed look on Rachel's face.

 

"Please, Kurt… don't do this. I was only going to ask how you are… but I can see you're not alright." She got out of her seat ready to come round and give him a hug, but he shook his head at her frantically, holding up his hand. 

 

"No, sorry…" he blinked away a few tears, "I'll probably cry if you're too nice to me." Kurt fished around his bag for his phone, just for a distraction really, pretending to check his emails before looking back up at Rachel.

 

"I saw Blaine," she said quietly, obviously deciding to go in for the kill.

 

Oh. "Um… How was he?" Kurt winced at the stupidity of his words, but what else was there to say?

 

"A mess." she said a little harshly, "It was in the first few days after you'd split up, but yeah, he was a mess." Then she softened a little. "But I've kept in touch with him since then and he is a little better now… but not a lot better than you really…"

 

"I shouldn't be allowed to mix in civilised society… I'm no good at it.." Kurt gulped down some of his coffee to stop himself drowning in self pity.

 

"Kurt," Rachel said firmly, "don't be silly. It'll all be okay….. I promise. I'm not working tonight, so you, me, Santana and Brody are going out… and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer… you need to get out. I know it won't change anything, but at least it'll be a distraction.

 

"No, Rachel, I really don't think I can. It's really kind of you but I've caused enough trouble already…. " Kurt just wanted to stay home and watch some mind numbing tv and stave off his imminent headache, however Rachel was not to be put off. 

 

"Kurt. No arguing, we're coming round to pick you up at eight o'clock. Go home and find something fabulous to wear, not that you don't always look fabulous, and I promise you'll feel much like your old self again."

 

Kurt sighed in resignation. He could see he wasn't going to get out of this.

 

*****

 

Blaine was sat at the table his group had managed to snag, slowly drinking his beer. He could not get drunk tonight, he didn't want to take the chance of the evening ending extremely badly. The last thing he wanted was to find he'd left a drunken message on Kurt's voicemail or something. He was just about holding himself together and was actually quite enjoying watching the karaoke with Laura and Erica, while the boys all went up to put their names down for some songs. He didn't think he would be getting up to sing tonight, but he could enjoy watching everyone else at least. He'd still been having to fulfil his commitment to sing at Lionel's and that had been enough of an effort, so he really wasn't going to be putting himself forward.

He'd just settled down, enjoying the idle conversation, when he looked across the room… and that's when he saw him. Kurt walking in, flanked by Rachel and Santana, and he looked wonderful. Maybe a little tired and drawn, but still wonderful. As much as he didn't want to stare, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. All of the anger and resentment he felt over what had happened seemed to melt away and he just wanted to see him, talk to him, touch him. He didn't know if Kurt would want to see him, but he couldn't lose this chance.

 

Suddenly Blaine saw Kurt's startled eyes reach his own and he seemed to freeze, a sense of panic spreading across his face. After, what felt like minutes, but was in reality probably only a few seconds, he saw Kurt turn to speak quietly to Rachel before spinning on his heels and turning to head back outside. Everyone else had just returned to the table as Blaine leapt up from his seat to follow Kurt before he lost him… again. Several pairs of confused eyes followed Blaine across the bar, completely unaware of what was happening.

 

Blaine flung the door open, frantically looking up and down the street to see where Kurt had gone.. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration when he couldn't see him, disbelief that Kurt could have got away so quickly. Then he spotted him just a few feet away, leaning against the brick of the building. His head was in his hands as he hunched over, his breathing laboured, and although he'd never seen one before, he was pretty sure Kurt must be having some kind of panic attack. He tried to push to the back of his mind that Kurt might be like this because he'd just seen him, but he'd seemed fine when he walked into the bar and it was only after he'd spotted Blaine that his behaviour appeared to have become a little erratic.

 

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, going over and carefully placing his hands on the top of Kurt's arms, near his shoulders. There was no reply from Kurt, just a big gasp if breath. Blaine had no idea what to do, but he needed to help and so just went with his instincts. "Come on Kurt, you're going to be okay." Kurt didn't seem to object to Blaine being there with him, so he carried on, gently trying to reassure him with "You're going to be okay" and "everything's going to be alright. Come on Kurt." Eventually Kurt raised his wide wet eyes to look at Blaine. A sob escaping his mouth as he did so, his whole body heaving as he fought for breath.

 

Blaine had to hope he was doing the right thing as he clasped each of Kurt's hands in his own. "Breathe with me Kurt, come on… you can do it. Big deep breaths. Keep in time with me." Blaine kept breathing and holding on to Kurt until eventually Kurt's breathing grew quieter and steadier as Blaine reassured, and his pale face began to look a little more back to normal. "That's it Kurt, well done. Let's just breathe together for a bit longer. That's right." 

 

"I think I feel alright now," Kurt said quietly, after several minutes, still sounding a little breathless. "Thank you….. you.. don't have to stay anymore.."

 

"Kurt…" Blaine's eyes widened, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until you're completely better and then…. Kurt? Can we just go home? We need to talk at some point, but…." Blaine hadn't even wanted to come out this evening in the first place and whilst he was glad he'd found Kurt here, now he just wanted to go.

 

Kurt nodded weakly, leaning in to Blaine a little, "Home?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, "Your place okay?"

 

Kurt nodded as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Is that because of your new…. roommate? he asked. "The reason we're going to my place?"

 

"No.. well yes," Blaine sighed, "yes, but it's not what you think. I'll tell you about it later," he added as Kurt looked at him a little quizzically, feeling too weary to ask any more.

 

*****

 

The cab ride back to Kurt's apartment was pretty much in silence, which should have felt awkward, but it just didn't. Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's hand as they sat side by side in the back of the cab and was relieved that Kurt felt comfortable enough to lean his head against his shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered as Blaine helped him sit on the edge of the bed in Kurt's bedroom, "I know I'm socially incapable, I'm a rubbish friend and I'm certainly not what you need in terms of a boyfriend…"

 

"Woah Kurt," Blaine said slightly alarmed at Kurt's words, as he knelt in front him to start removing his boots, "stop that." Blaine needed to think carefully what he wanted to say. He'd rehearsed a thousand times the things he'd say to Kurt when he did see him, but now his mind had gone blank. "I just missed you so badly… I know we need to talk, but tonight can we somehow forget all this …. this break-up thing, or whatever it was….. please." Blaine took a deep breath. "Look, Kurt… What happened at the bar back there?"

 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I don't know. I've regretted walking away from you, since I stupidly did it really. But you know me, I'm too stubborn to admit my mistakes," he huffed. " I think seeing you.. tonight, I kind of panicked…. Just about what I was going to say to you, how I was going to pathetically explain myself. Or even worse.. What you were going to say to me."

 

Blaine nodded in understanding, giving a half smile. "We really do need to talk, but I think we're both exhausted and this may not be the best time." He put Kurt's boots neatly beside the bed, moving to sit next to Kurt, grasping hold of his hand as he sat down. "I'll go and make you a hot drink and let you get changed." He kissed Kurt on the cheek before getting up to leave the room to go and search out Kurt's favourite camomile tea.

 

Kurt frowned as Blaine turned to leave the room. He felt torn and confused. On one hand he wanted to hold onto Blaine and never let him go, but there was also the voice in his head telling him that this beautiful, gorgeous man really didn't need a jealous, difficult boyfriend like himself, he deserved better. He loved Blaine, so much, and he knew Blaine felt pretty much the same about him, but in the end would that be enough? Nobody knew he guessed, but loving each other was definitely a good start. Hearing Blaine making the tea outside shook Kurt from his thoughts and he quickly grabbed pyjamas out of his drawer, not wanting to be still getting changed when Blaine came back in.

 

Blaine was pleased to see Kurt snuggled under the covers when he came back in with the steaming mug of hot liquid. He put the drink on the nightstand, bending down to kiss Kurt gently on the lips. "Here, this might help you sleep. Better than coffee would anyway." Kurt looped his arms around Blaine's neck, keeping him close. "Um.. what time shall I come back in the morning?" Blaine asked reaching to gently toy with a piece of hair that had flopped over Kurt's forehead. 

 

"Stay? Can you?" Kurt whispered, "Please… um only if you want to ..of course."

 

Blaine kissed him again. "Of course." Another kiss, still chastely on the lips, "I want to stay… Actually I don't want to let you out of my sight ever again," he said softly. Blaine undressed to his underwear and shirt, hesitating whether to look and see if Kurt still had any of his t-shirts here, or whether to just keep his shirt on.

 

"You're t-shirts are still in the drawer," Kurt said, looking over at Blaine, "but just underwear is fine with me if you prefer.."

 

"Is that wise?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, "I mean I bet you're wearing about twenty layers under the covers there. I don't want to be at a disadvantage." Kurt flipped the bedcover back, revealing his favourite soft blue pyjamas. He began peeling them off until he was just sporting his tight bright red briefs, quickly pulling the cover back over himself.

 

"Now I'm officially wearing less than you," Kurt smiled cautiously, glancing at Blaine's thigh hugging boxers.

 

"So… is this a competition now?" Blaine said, smiling briefly as he sat on the edge of the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, quiet and still for a moment once his shirt was completely open. He stood again to put his shirt with the rest of his clothes, rubbing his face over his hands with a sigh. "God Kurt!" A brief look of alarm spread briefly over Kurt's face at Blaine's exclamation.

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered from between the sheets. "So sorry."

 

"Don't be. I don't want you to be sorry…. I just… ugh," Blaine almost growled, "I've felt like crap since that day you ran off… and I don't want you to be sorry, but you need to tell me if you're unhappy about things, anything. Talk it through." Kurt nodded in understanding. "I'm torn between on one hand just being so happy to be here with you, to on the other hand trying to stop myself from ripping off your stupid brightly coloured underwear and spanking you so hard for everything you've put me through.. put us both through….."

 

Kurt cheeks burned red as he wriggled around beneath the covers. "Do it," he said softly, holding his now removed underwear in his hand, before flinging it across the room. "Do it. I deserve it."

 

"It's supposed to be a punishment… " Blaine smiled pulling back the sheet to climb in beside Kurt. The familiar smell a swirl of wonderful and painful all at once and it hit him like a ton of bricks as his head touched the pillow. He swallowed the wave of fear that spread over him, wanting to appreciate every moment with Kurt, regardless of however it came to him. "So maybe not today.."

 

"Are we.. are we allowed to … cuddle? Kurt asked a little carefully, testing the waters. 

 

"Of course…." Before Blaine had finished talking, Kurt had spooned himself back snuggly against Blaine's hard to hide growing erection, his bare bottom resting on the top of Blaine's thighs. This position was hardly conducive to relaxation and sleep Blaine thought to himself helplessly. However, he closed his eyes, willing himself to drift off so that he and Kurt could sit down tomorrow and talk properly about everything that had happened. He felt like he was almost getting there when he felt steady gentle movements begin from Kurt. It was impossible not to, they were pressed so close together.

 

Blaine held his breath for a few seconds. "Kurt? Are you jerking off? Or if not what the hell are you doing?"

 

"I know it's all because of me," came a small voice from in front of him, "But I missed you…. and your cock is kind of pressing against the crack of my ass.."

 

"Whose fault is that?" Blaine mumbled. He heard a sniffle from Kurt. God, he hated to see him upset. 

 

"I wish it were you… touching me. Please?" Kurt sniffed. "I think it might relax me - help me sleep a little."

 

Blaine couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. "Really!" Then he grew serious. "You do realise you made me cry in front of Rachel," Blaine said reaching round to wrap his fist around Kurt's cock, which grew quickly at his touch. "And as well as that I don't know if I should, after all you have been quite poorly this evening, Kurt." Kurt squirmed silently as Blaine ran his thumb persistently across the tip of his cock, completely aware of what he was doing to Kurt. "I mean, I'm not sure if you should be partaking in any sexual activities in your condition. I've heard panic attacks require complete rest for at least twelve hours after they happen." Blaine removed his hand.

 

Blaine had been teasing, but Kurt turned round to face him. "You're right. I'm lucky that you're even here with me right now… and I think if you just hold me I might be able to get some sleep now."

 

"Kurt." Blaine smiled. "I was just teasing you." He gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips. "After we've talked everything tomorrow though and we're both happy with everything, I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name…. if that's something you might like.."

 

Kurt's stomach did a funny little flip, reminiscent of that special evening at the bar when he'd realised he was in love with Blaine and had brought him home to his bed for the first time. He'd been ridiculously stupid to almost lose this. What on earth had he been thinking?

 

"So," Blaine said, "If you want me to take care of you, as a kind of prelude to the big event so to speak - I think that would be okay.."

 

"No," Kurt said firmly, rummaging around under the covers to find his pyjama pants, "I think we should wait." He slipped the pants back on, curling himself into Blaine's side. "We should talk first. That's something I need to get a lot better at."

 

*********

 

Unable to lay in bed after he'd woken up the next morning, Kurt busied himself in the kitchen. Even though he'd only had a few hours sleep, it was the best sleep he'd had for a while and his body was grateful for the extra rest. Luckily he had a good supply of food in his fridge, mainly because he knew the right sort of food he needed to eat to keep himself healthy, it had just been his lack of appetite that had been the problem over the last couple of weeks. He doubted Blaine had been eating very well either, so he set himself in action to make them both a good breakfast. The fact that it was also a distraction from the inevitable was merely a coincidence. 

 

Blaine appeared from the bedroom some time later, bleary eyed but smiling broadly at him. "My God Kurt," he exclaimed, surveying the chaotic scene in the kitchen. "How many people are coming for breakfast?"

 

Kurt smiled shyly at him. "I figured we couldn't suffice on coffee alone for our… for this morning," he said quietly, as he stirred the eggs on the stove. "And also," Kurt felt tears threatening all of a sudden, "I may just be a bit nervous…"

 

Blaine was at his side in an instant. "Please don't be. Don't be scared. This is just you and me…. and at the end of the day it isn't even anything to do with anyone else. So providing we both want the same things, which I think we do, there's really nothing to worry about." Kurt nodded, taking the eggs off the heat and grabbing the plates he'd had warming, ready to start serving up.

 

"The good thing is," Blaine grinned, moving to help put some things on the table, "I'm absolutely starving. I haven't … um. This looks great Kurt."

 

"I want to… I'm going to make it up to you," Kurt said quietly as they sat down with their full plates. "I'm going to change…."

 

"I don't actually want you to change," Blaine said as Kurt looked a little surprised. "It takes two people to make a successful relationship Kurt. I mean I'm sure we've both made mistakes, but that's just what happens in relationships and I happen to like you just the way you are." Blaine shrugged, shovelling in a big mouthful of food. 

 

Kurt already felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He suddenly realised how hungry he actually was. He'd been so pleased when Blaine announced that he was hungry that he'd completely forgotten about himself.

 

After breakfast had been cleared away, Blaine made some fresh coffee and there'd been a short discussion about where they were going to talk. In the end, Kurt had gone along with Blaine's reasoning that the bedroom would be the best place as they were still in their pyjamas and Blaine hadn't forgotten his promise from last night for after the 'talk', so being at arm's reach from the lube would be easier all round. Kurt wasn't going to argue with that, so he went and straightened the bedding and plumped up the pillows while Blaine poured the coffee, carrying it through to the bedroom.

 

"Where to start!" Kurt commented taking a sip of coffee and looking at Blaine. 

 

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I do have some things to tell you first," he confessed. "When…. that day.." Blaine sighed. "This isn''t a good start. Look that was all Seb saying he was going to move in with me that day at rehearsals - I hadn't agreed to anything. But I was so annoyed with you after you left that I just went and told him the room was his if he wanted it….you have to understand I was upset at the time and wouldn't have done it otherwise."

 

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes at the memory of how he'd got so unreasonably upset. This was going to a difficult, long morning, but Blaine pulled him in close - he knew.

 

"The good news is that Seb isn't my roommate after all though. His parents are loaded and when they found out he was going to be sharing a small apartment I think they were horrified and insisted on renting him his own place, twice the size of mine." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead before carrying on. "I happened to be telling the story to a girl in my drama class and as luck would have it, she was looking for somewhere to live, so my new roommate is now a really nice girl called Tina."

 

Kurt inwardly sighed in relief, tipping his head to look up at Blaine's face. He looked hopeful that Kurt would be happy with the current situation, but Kurt tucked his wet eyes into the crook of Blaine's neck. "Kurt? is that not a good thing?" he asked worriedly.

 

"It is," Kurt sniffed, 'It's just lucky though. I still have to learn to trust you. Even though I know Seb is only saying these things to get to me, I still react - and that's just what he wants. He more or less admitted a few weeks ago, when he was being inexplicably nice to me, that he only behaved like he did to get me riled up. And yet I played right into his hands yet again."

 

By now, Blaine had pulled Kurt into his lap, wanting to comfort him any way he could. "And the worst thing," Kurt continued, "is that I had something important I was going to ask you that day…." He didn't bother to try and hold back the tears as he spoke.

 

"I know," Blaine said softly as he rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back beneath his pyjama top. "Rachel told me... Not on purpose," he quickly explained, feeling Kurt tense, "She didn't realise I didn't know you were going to ask me to move in with you. I honestly think she regretted saying anything after I turned into a crying mess and ended up having to tell her everything that had happened."

 

"Don't be fooled," Kurt tried to sound haughty through his tears, failing miserably. "Rachel loves a good drama."

 

"I hope we can still do that at some point, Kurt. I really do," Blaine whispered, near to tears himself.

 

"I need a break," Kurt sighed after a few moments, flinging himself down on to the bed and burying his face in the pillow. After a few deep breaths he turned to face Blaine. "This is harder than I thought.. and although I love it when you rub my back like that it's, well…. not very conducive to concentrating on our conversation."

 

"Sorry." Blaine laid down next to Kurt, turning so they were facing each other. "Maybe we don't really need to talk anyway…" Kurt was a bit surprised at Blaine's last statement, he thought he was pretty adamant about the whole 'talking' thing. Kurt had only shown his enthusiasm for it because he thought it was what Blaine wanted as it definitely wasn't something he would choose to do. His own approach was more stick your head in the sand, which was obviously why he wasn't so good at the whole relationship thing. 

 

"I do trust you, Blaine," Kurt said softly, deciding to have a go at the 'talking' thing, despite what Blaine had just said. He laced the fingers of one hand with Blaine's. "It's just this jealousy thing I have about you. I feel like you're mine and knowing someone else wants you in the way that I have you… god, a red mist just comes down over me and I no longer seem to be able to behave like a normal human being. It's my problem though, not yours. Your only problem is that you're too nice to everyone…."

 

"It's actually really hot when you're jealous," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's knuckles on their joined hands, "well obviously not when you walk out on me… but generally…" 

"I wasn't sure it was an attractive trait exactly…" Kurt nudged himself a bit closer to Blaine's body. "I didn't realise you liked it.." Kurt felt himself blushing.

 

"I really love the sex we have when we get back home... You know, after you've shown your possessive streak," Blaine whispered seductively, close to Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "...when we're tearing each other's clothes off in the hallway.. And usually we're up half the night..you're just so sexy when you want me that badly... " Blaine cleared his throat. "I wouldn't want that all the time, but you have to admit Kurt, some of the nights we've had - I can't imagine why you could ever think I'd want anyone else.. 

Kurt actually wanted Blaine quite badly right now, but he did have some things he needed to tell him first. Not bad things, just if he was going to start telling Blaine everything, he needed to explain a few things now. Kurt just hoped he could ignore the erection tenting his pajama pants which had popped up while Blaine had been reminding him about a particular activity he had been missing for the last few weeks. All it needed was a bit of self control - not so easy when you're in bed with the person who's going to be fucking you later.. 

"Kurt baby?" Blaine said, pulling him in closer. Right. Throbbing erection probably not a secret now. "Ooh. That's inviting," Blaine smiled, earning himself a smack on the arm. "Um… I was going to ask about the shop. Why you haven't been there and also I left you a note there - I wasn't sure if you'd seen it." 

"I have seen your note, just a couple of days ago," Kurt said softly, "and I don't mind. I knew it was only for the money and…" Blaine slipped his hands inside the back of Kurt's pants, gliding over his buttocks. "Blaine! Talking remember." 

"Sorry," Blaine offered sheepishly, leaving his hands where they were, but keeping them still. "We've nearly finished talking haven't we?…. and it's all begging to be touched… by..me… and I promise I'll listen.." 

"Well, I'm not sure I'll be able to talk coherently…if you keep that up." Kurt's voice came out a little higher than he'd intended. "It's a good job I like you, otherwise I might be offended that you don't want to listen to what I have to tell you." 

"Okay, okay. I really want to know what you've been doing…. Where have you been all this time?" Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt, eagerly demanding entry with his tongue. The kiss was sweet and soft and Kurt became a little lost, having missed this so much. They panted into each other's mouths, the kiss quickly turning dirty and a little desperate as everything became more intense. 

Kurt's eyes were wide when they pulled apart. "I'll tell you later," he breathed, "You're going to have to make me come first. I don't care how…" 

******* 

Blaine had taken Kurt at his word, not asking him what he wanted. The truth was he wanted anything and everything, all at once, so whatever Blaine chose was fine with him. He had thought he was going to be coming down Blaine's throat, but after his pants had been briskly pulled off and thrown across the room, Blaine had given a couple of sucks on his cock and then proceeded to reach for the lube in the drawer beside the bed. 

Kurt thrashed about as he was slowly and tortuously prepared with Blaine's wicked fingers. He may have pointlessly begged for Blaine to 'hurry the hell up', having forgotten how Blaine liked to slow down even more when Kurt made remarks like that. He gave himself over as his cock dripped and his balls ached, and just when he thought he couldn't take any more his legs were sitting on Blaine's shoulders, his ass, willing and open on Blaine's muscly thighs and Blaine's glistening cock was pushing inside him. 

"Oh fuck," Kurt cried out as Blaine bottomed out. "Blaine… I'm not going to last long." 

"Come for me Kurt," Blaine panted as he began moving in and out. "I want to see you come.. I just love you so much." 

Kurt gripped the sheets between his fingers, throwing his head back into the pillow as he came, completely untouched. "I love you," he cried as Blaine came deep inside him straight after. They collapsed, wrapped up together, too exhausted to move for several minutes. 

As he came back to reality Kurt felt Blaine shudder, rapidly rubbing away tears from his reddened eyes. "Blaine?" 

"Please don't leave me again Kurt." 

"Never." 

*********


	16. Chapter 16

(last time)

"Please don't leave me again Kurt."

 

"Never."

 

*********

 

It was my dad's suggestion." Kurt was lying on his back, naked beneath the cool sheet. Blaine rolled over on to his side to face him, his hand sliding across the smooth skin of Kurt's belly, causing his stomach muscles to hitch involuntarily.

 

"I guess you're not talking about what we're doing right now," Blaine said pressing his lips together. "Because I have to say I would love to have heard that conversation."

 

Blaine was rewarded was a small smile from Kurt. Normally it could have been met with a snarky retort but they were both treading slightly carefully after their recent fall out. Blaine was trying hard not to to think of it as Kurt's 'freak out', because that wasn't likely to help anything and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardise their slightly fragile reunion. They were definitely back together and although it may take time for things to be back to normal, they'd get there.

 

"Bl…aine…" Kurt sighed as Blaine sneaked his hand down lower, softly cradling his balls. "I'm not going to be able to tell you everything I have to uh.. tell you or anything at all if you keep this up." Despite his complaining, Kurt didn't move. His limbs were still heavy after the short nap they'd had although, miraculously, his cock was managing to spring back to life quite nicely.

 

"But I love make-up sex," Blaine pouted, "and you're just so sexy, Kurt….. And I have been deprived for days and days.."

 

"Fine." Kurt gritted his teeth. " Why don't you just make me feel guilty. I seem to remember you harping on about 'talk first, fuck later'…. Okay maybe not quite those words," he amended as Blaine opened his mouth to say something, "and you attaching yourself to my private parts isn't helping. I mean, I'm trying to be more open here… make sure I tell you everything that's going on….I thought that's what we both wanted…" Kurt hesitated. "Plus, my news is quite big really, comparatively speaking.."

 

"Okay." Blaine gave Kurt's balls a last farewell squeeze before laying his head on Kurt's shoulder and cuddling in to his side. "You're right… I just wish you weren't so irresistible." Kurt wrapped his arm round Blaine's shoulders pulling him in even closer. "So, if your dad didn't suggest naked frolicking…?' Blaine made a quiet 'oomph' as Kurt smacked him on the shoulder with his free hand.

 

"He just suggested I get someone to manage the coffee shop for a while so that I can explore a few different things - decide what I want to do," Kurt said quietly. "I was going to tell you…," his voice dropped to a whisper, "….that…day. Or at least see what you thought. I think my head was all over the place with what to do… and I'm not using it as an excuse, I'm really not…. but I came to the rehearsal and Sebastian was in my face the minute I got there…" Blaine lifted his head up to look at Kurt, reaching up to thumb away a solitary tear off of his cheek.

 

"I should have come and found you… or at least hung around long enough to give you a chance to say something." Kurt swiped away a few more tears, willing himself not to cry. The memories of that day were pretty painful though and a small sob escaped as he breathed out.

 

"I really wish you had. I'll always want you to come and find me. I'll always love you and support you." Blaine sighed heavily. "I really wish I'd come after you when you got up and left, but at first I was just really shocked… and then I thought you needed a bit of space…. I've honestly been so scared…" 

 

"Don't blame yourself. Even I can admit that there would've been no stopping me. I mean you know how stubborn I am…?" Kurt sniffed as Blaine huffed a small laugh. "I was determined to at least try and make something positive out of the mess I'd made. I spoke to Mrs Parsons at the college, just to see if she would give me a reference if I applied for some jobs. Unbelievably, she has a friend who runs a theatre company here in New York and just happens to be looking for someone to work on costumes for their productions. I've been and had a chat about it yesterday…. and the job's mine if I want it …. I think I'm going to take it…" Kurt waited for Blaine's response, suddenly desperate for his support.

 

"Hey, Kurt! That's fantastic." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so pleased for you. You really can't turn down such a good opportunity…. it sounds perfect for you.." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's side, stopping his hand at his hip. 

 

"It'll probably only be part-time for now," Kurt explained. "I'll possibly work at the coffee shop some of the time.. maybe go to some auditions if anything suitable comes up…"

 

" I'll always help out if you're stuck or anything. I hope you know that…. I love your shop. It brought me you.. that in itself makes it special." Blaine's fingers massaged Kurt's soft skin. "Or if you need any help with audition pieces.. practicing kissing scenes… I'm just so proud of you Kurt.."

 

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words, which was ridiculous bearing in mind he was already naked in bed with him with Blaine's fingers shamelessly itching to touch him in the most intimate way possible. "Let's hope it's not too soon then ; we don't seem to be able to do much at the moment without slipping into some sort of sexual activity.." Kurt moved his own hand to rest on Blaine's pert round buttock, letting him know that his unsubtle antics were actually turning him on quite a lot.

 

"I think," Blaine smiled, enjoying Kurt's touch immensely, "that we should have a celebration. A big celebration for all the good things that have happened. Your job. Me and you being back together. Your cock.. and my cock...." Blaine rolled his hips against Kurt to prove his last point, both of them hissing as their erections rubbed against each other.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes unable avoid laughing at his boyfriend. "A big celebration?"

 

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed, gently sucking on Kurt's collar bone. Kurt hadn't realised his collar bone was such a sensitive area. "I thought we could celebrate all afternoon.. and maybe this evening too. You haven't got plans for tonight have you?"

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I suppose I could cancel my evening with my dvd collection.. if I had a better offer.. What did you have in mind?"

 

"A massage," Blaine exclaimed. "I thought I could give you an amazing massage….. and then, well I promised to fuck you until you couldn't remember your own name and I don't think I quite succeeded last time.. " Blaine hooked his leg over Kurt's thigh suggestively, their aching cocks knocking together causing them both to gasp. 

 

"O..k..ay," Kurt grimaced. "I love your massages, but I've got to be honest here.. I'm not sure I can lay on my stomach . I'm just gonna end up rutting the sheets. Seriously."

 

"This massage is special. Specially for you," Blaine winked. "Tailor made." He moved away from Kurt to grab the body lotion Kurt kept in the bedroom. "Lay on your back darling and let me take care of you," Blaine whispered, clicking open the fruity smelling lotion.

 

Kurt's cock bounced against his stomach as he rolled onto his back, gently leaking pre come as it throbbed with the sudden movement. He looked at Blaine's shiny red cock, equally as erect as his own ; Blaine seemed to be coping with it a hell of a lot better than he was. He tried to think unsexy thoughts, but how could he when there was a gorgeous naked man in his sight who was getting ready to lay his hands on him? Blaine surprised him by moving to the foot of the bed to start massaging his feet. He lifted one of Kurt's feet into his lap as he knelt at the bottom of the bed, thumbs pressing deep into the arch of his foot. Kurt groaned deeply, his toes curling at the sensation. However he couldn't resist stretching his leg a bit further so that his big toe knocked against Blaine's cock, which whilst not quite as hard as it had been was still standing up to attention pretty nicely.

 

"Ooh, cheeky," Blaine smiled, lifting Kurt's leg up higher to suck the offending toe into his mouth. "I see you're still finding ways to be naughty.."

 

"We're definitely doing this every day when we go home for Christmas," Kurt enthused. "Even if I have to put a sock in my mouth to keep myself quiet.. We're not going to have all that free time together and not."

 

Ah, yes. There was still something else Blaine needed to tell Kurt and his conscience couldn't let it wait. "Kurt," Blaine said quietly, dropping Kurt's foot back down and stilling his hands.

 

"What's wrong?" Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, already missing Blaine's magic hands. "Should I be dreading what you're about to say?"

 

"There's something else I need to tell you," his voice was barely audible but he didn't shy away from looking Kurt right in the eyes. "I left it as late as I could but I didn't really have much choice.."

 

"What?" Kurt couldn't help but sound panicky. He suddenly knew what it took for his straining erection to go soft, and he didn't like it one bit. "Blaine?"

 

"Christmas," he whispered. "I had to change my flight to LA. I'm going to stay with Cooper. I didn't want to but I didn't know if you… if we.. I…"

 

Kurt laid back down, flinging both his arms up over his face, hiding the tears which were quickly forming. Kurt Hummel never used to cry. He always prided himself on the fact that no matter how badly he hurt, he would be able to resolutely pull his shoulders back and get on with his life, working his way through the pain with steel determination. Then along came Blaine and he was blubbing like a baby at every opportunity. He'd never let anyone into his heart before Blaine, and he hadn't even noticed it happening.

 

"I'm sorry." Blaine said above him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.."

 

"No." Kurt said resolutely, still covering his eyes. "No. Don't be sorry. This is all my own fault. It's proof that most of the misery in my life is of my own making.. it's just what I deserve…"

 

"Look at me, Kurt." Blaine spoke softly. Kurt shook his head from side to side, happy to keep his face covered, but Blaine prised his arms away from his eyes and pulled him up into his lap. "Please don't say that. It is what it is and we'll deal with it but it's no one's fault." He laid Kurt down on the bed, pulling the covers up over both of them, cuddling him close. 

 

"If I could afford to buy new flights I'd do it at the drop of a hat…" Blaine's voice sounded choked. "Cooper's not even around on Christmas day," he huffed, "so ironically I'll be on my own that day.. but I didn't know at the time if we'd .. if you wanted to still be with me."

 

"Messing up," Kurt mumbled miserably. "Another of my hidden talents."

 

*******

 

"This is for you." Kurt handed Blaine a neat brown envelope. Blaine's name was neatly written on the front, with a small heart drawn in the top right corner of the envelope where the stamp should go.

 

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow at Kurt as he took the offered envelope from him carefully.

 

This was their last evening together before they flew off to separate states for the Christmas break. They'd debated where to spend the evening, wanting to go somewhere special, but in the end they'd gravitated towards staying in. Tina had already gone home, keen to spend the break with her boyfriend, so they happily had Blaine's apartment to themselves. Their plans to cook dinner had gone slightly astray with Blaine bending Kurt over the table in a long drawn out love making session, and whilst Kurt wasn't complaining, it wasn't how the plans for the evening should have gone.

 

He should have guessed, Kurt thought to himself as he watched Blaine turning the envelope he'd given him gently in his fingers, as if the contents would be revealed by the simple action, when he'd had a text earlier in the day from Blaine suggesting they 'dress down' in casual clothes for the evening. 'It's only us Kurt, and if we're just going to have a lazy evening, we might as well be comfortable'. It had been a valid point, so Kurt arrived at Blaine's apartment several hours later dressed in yoga pants and a soft sweatshirt underneath his smart winter coat. 

 

Blaine had nodded his approval at Kurt's clothing choice as he hung his coat in the hallway, placing his boots neatly underneath the coat rack, and had quickly pulled him in for a hard kiss. "You look good," he'd whispered against Kurt's jawline, "so good."

 

"Oh these old things," Kurt had smiled as they headed over towards the kitchen, "I hoped I hadn't overdone the dressing down thing." He'd glanced down at Blaine's own sweats and t-shirt, "But I see I had a similar idea to you.."

 

"I love it when you wear these pants," Blaine had said softly, pulling Kurt into him again and slipping his hands beneath the waistband to place a hand on each of Kurt's ass cheeks, bare ass cheeks. Blaine had raised his eyebrows in slight surprise, but wasn't about to complain.

 

"They leave a line," Kurt had offered by way of an explanation, " my underwear...so I decided to leave them off." It all sounded a little weird as he said it - who worries about underwear lines when they're dressed in lounging about clothing? "So what do you like about these pants?" Kurt had found himself asking as Blaine's hands symmetrically massaged circles on his cheeks, "apart from the obvious.."

 

"Oh I love how they fit you," Blaine had virtually growled, without hesitation. "I mean, they look soft and comfortable and yet they're kind of tight enough.." Blaine had pulled back to look at Kurt's face, "…that I can see the outline of your cock, really clearly. Even when you're not aroused I can see it." Blaine had obviously thought about this, quite a lot. "And then… when you are.. um … excited, I love how the material is just so soft and clingy, hugging your erection.. and that I can see that little wet patch appearing where the fabric sits on the tip of your cock. You've no idea what a turn on that is…."

 

"I think I've got some idea…." Kurt had blushed as Blaine's hands seemed to have found their way inside the front of his pants, suddenly very glad he'd decided to wear this particular pair. "And I seem to remember someone else making an embarrassing large wet patch in their sweatpants some time ago and hoping I wouldn't notice… so you're one to talk.."

 

Dinner had been long forgotten by the time Kurt was gripping the edge of the small dining table with white knuckles, his quivering thighs spread a little wider than was truly comfortable, rising up onto his toes as he came over Blaine's tight fist. He had collapsed, pressing his face on to the cool wood of the table as Blaine had come, deep inside him.

 

Eventually they had found their way to a much needed joint shower, where to his complete amazement, Blaine's slippery soapy hand had brought Kurt to another loud orgasm. Not quite as dramatic as the last time, but none the less...

 

Fully dressed again, Kurt had crouched down in front of the fridge to see if he could adapt tonight's food into a quick supper, he was tired and anyway it was a bit too late to go with his original plan. He had been surprised to see that the fridge shelves were looking pretty bare.

 

"Blaine." He'd called out. "Did you not get the ingredients I asked you to get for dinner tonight?"

 

Blaine had appeared looking a little bit sheepish. "Um. No."

 

"Um. No?" Kurt had returned. "Did you forget? Only it was only a few hours ago we were texting about what I was going to cook... "

 

Blaine seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet. "Hang on," Kurt said slowly. "Did you plan this? Did you have no intention of us even cooking dinner together tonight?"

 

Blaine had shrugged with a cautious smile. "I'd thought. Hoped. We might be too busy to cook."

 

There was a hundred things Kurt could have said, having originally wanted to make a special meal. Instead, "Right. You'd better show me where your take out menus are... I'm choosing.."

 

******* 

"So. Is this a Christmas present?" Blaine asked, still looking the envelope over. "Only I thought we'd already given our presents to each other…" 

"Yes… kind of." Kurt seemed a little… nervous? Or definitely a bit unsure, Blaine noticed. It was this that had stopped him from already opening it, although he knew there was only one way of finding out what was actually inside.. "Well," Kurt said, "I guess it's more of a Christmas present for me… just open it." 

Blaine had even less idea what was inside now, as he opened the envelope. But there in his hand were two plane tickets. One from LA to Ohio on Christmas Eve, and one for him to fly back to New York with Kurt on New Year's Eve. "For me, because I can't bear to be without you. I love you and I don't want to be without you. I can survive a few days while you still go to LA to see Cooper.. and then after that you're mine…" 

Blaine stared at the tickets for a bit longer. "I'm going to finish that massage later… " he stated eventually, "And then you'd better start working out ways you're going to be quiet when I come to Ohio, or perhaps you can just soundproof your room or something, or maybe buy your dad and Carole some earplugs.. although that might be a bit suspicious…"


	17. Chapter 17

The worst thing about going home for Christmas was having to explain to his dad why he didn't have Blaine with him when he arrived at the airport in Columbus on the miserable December evening. Burt took one look at Kurt's watery eyes, after he'd asked after Blaine and had just said "We'll talk about it later, Kurt," before grabbing one of Kurt's bags and heading off across the airport concourse. Kurt knew everyone deserved an explanation and in reality he should have already called ahead and told them, but he hadn't found the courage to do it, not wanting his dad to be disappointed in him. 

"I almost messed up," Kurt said quietly after telling his dad and Carole a pared down, parent friendly version of everything that had happened between him and Blaine, over a late dinner that night. "I just keep thinking that I nearly lost him and I'm not sure I could survive that. I know I should have told you before today but I didn't know how, how to explain why I was such an idiot." 

Burt had spent years coping with Kurt's emotional turmoils and while he didn't stand any nonsense from him, he didn't judge him either. It meant a lot to Kurt that he could just come home and be himself without having to pretend to be anything else. As much as he loved New York, he loved coming home. Not for the homophobic views of many people in Lima, but for the love of his family. 

"I'm a great believer, Kurt, that if things are meant to be, then they will," his dad told him wisely after listening to everything he had to say. "If you and Blaine love each other, you'll always find a way, and I know how much you mean to each other.." 

"Thanks dad." Kurt was relieved to have got the whole thing off his chest, and whilst he and Blaine had made their peace, it had still been a painful experience to relive. He actually felt like he could afford a small smile, feeling a hell of a lot better than he had when he'd stepped off the plane this evening. 

"It's nice that Blaine is going to be able to join us for Christmas," Carole said sweetly, reaching for Kurt's hand. "I know you wish he were here now, but it'll be all the more special when he does come. He's such a lovely young man." He nodded, she was right of course, although he was pretty sure Carole had no idea how special he was going to make it for Blaine…. 

************* 

Blaine was surprised that Cooper was actually quite sensitive to his current situation with Kurt. Usually Cooper would try and cajole Blaine along with an embarrassing vigour no matter when or where they were. Even though Blaine was no longer a child, Cooper would be loudly calling him 'squirt' and 'baby brother', too insensitive to realise how much Blaine hated it. Of course Blaine loved him, he was family after all, he just sometimes wished he would tone it down a bit. 

This time, Cooper had taken Blaine to a quiet little Italian place round the corner from his apartment, after dropping off Blaine's luggage, having decided they needed a brotherly heart to heart. Blaine had had to tell Cooper some of what had been going on with Kurt when he'd called him to ask if he could come to stay and he knew Cooper would want the full story. He'd met Kurt a few times in New York and hadn't been able to stop telling Blaine how perfect he and Kurt were for each other. 

"I'm so glad you and Kurt have sorted things out. You two just make such a perfect couple," Cooper told him sincerely. 

Obviously Cooper's girlfriend was a good influence on him, Blaine thought as Cooper spoke privately to him across their table. He always knew Cooper cared, in his own way, and to give him credit he'd tried to make up for their parents' lack of interest, in either of them really. "To be honest Coop, I always thought Kurt and I would get back together at some point. He really feels like my other half….." Blaine looked up at Cooper. "I just didn't know how rocky the road was going to be to get there." 

"Well, I've got a few days off," Cooper chirped, "and I know you're looking forward to seeing Kurt again… but until then we're going to do some brotherly things together, have some fun." 

*********** 

Blaine had the upmost respect for Burt and Carole, loving how they so openly managed to make him feel part of the family, and it felt so so wrong that just two hours after arriving at their home he was naked on Kurt's bed, biting hard on a pillow to stop himself from making any noise. Face down on the bed, his ass high in the air, Kurt's nimble fingers working their way inside him; there was just no way he was going to be able to be quiet about this, but somehow he was going to have to. 

Kurt had been doggedly determined when he'd led Blaine to his childhood bedroom (even that seemed so wrong) and despite his mild protests between kisses, he was now in his current position. Blaine was sweating at the thought of facing Burt and Carole at the breakfast table tomorrow if he even made one little peep of sound. The trouble was Kurt knew exactly how he liked it and was making every effort to be the perfect boyfriend. And ….oh…. Blaine spread his quivering thighs as his face grew hotter in the pillow and he bit down even harder. 

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, breathing heavily, "I've been desperate for this… Just want to be inside you…. want to come inside you.." Blaine almost groaned, and it was only the vision of Burt opening the bedroom door, which was closed but not locked, and coming in to see 'what the hell was going on' that stopped him. Blaine was going to really really get his own back for this, knowing Kurt was usually noisier than him while they were having sex and Blaine knew just how to get him screaming. Suddenly there was a direct touch on his prostate and he drew in a sharp breath, seconds away from coming, his cock already dripping steadily onto the sheets below. 

Kurt, bless him, stopped moving his fingers and slowly withdrew them, rubbing a gentle hand over the small of Blaine's back. Blaine twisted his burning face round to look up at Kurt, disbelief written on his face that Kurt had halted his actions. "Turn over baby?" Kurt's voice was soft. "I want to see you while I fuck you… but just remember you'll have to be very very quiet." 

Blaine breathed out loudly. "Funny enough Kurt, I'm not sure that's going to possible. In fact I know it's not possible…." 

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, hitching up Blaine's thigh and lining his cock up against Blaine's desperate, twitching hole, "I know you can do it." Kurt swiftly pushed his cock inside and covered Blaine's mouth with his own, just in time to muffle the loud groan which was about to escape Blaine's mouth. 

*************** 

"I like it, you were being very bossy tonight," Blaine whispered, smiling into Kurt's hair as they snuggled together in bed, freshly showered. "Although I am a bit worried that your dad or Carole might come in and see my case hasn't been unpacked yet.." he teased, "I'm just wondering what the official line might be on that one.." They'd kind of used the fact that Blaine needed to unpack as an excuse to escape to Kurt's room for the night. "I might have to explain that I had tried to unpack, but you distracted me…" 

"In my defence, Mr Anderson, you are very easily distracted.." As if to prove his point, Kurt ran his hand over the curve of Blaine's ass, satisfied when he felt Blaine's cock twitch against his hip. "…and I've missed you.." Kurt added softly. "And don't say it's my own fault, because I already know that." 

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's. "I wasn't going to. I thought we'd moved on from that. What happened, happened, and that's just the way it is. Iam used to your ridiculous behaviour.." He ignored the way Kurt bristled at that last statement. "I mean I've been in love with you from the day I walked into your shop asking for a job, despite the fact that you turned me into a stuttering mess the first time you actually spoke to me." 

"Really? You weren't scared of me like everyone else then?" Kurt's hand continued roaming over Blaine's ass as he spoke. 

"I could see past all that, could see what a wonderful, kind person you were underneath all that hard exterior. And then there was your ass in those jeans you were wearing… But don't get me wrong, Kurt Hummel, I may have been in love with you since day one, but if you ever do another one of your freaking out episodes on me again there may be public humiliation.. a spanking in the middle of Times Square, or worse." Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt ran his finger backwards and forwards along his crack while he was speaking. "I knew we should have put on clothes after the shower. Naked cuddling never works out that simple for us… I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep now you've rekindled my interest." Blaine pressed his cock against Kurt so he could appreciate how turned on he was. "The thought of you riding me is keeping me pretty excited right now…" 

"Oh I don't know if I should… " he teased, "my dad might hear.." 

Blaine reached between them, wrapping his hand around Kurt's equally erect cock, momentarily. "Hmm… okay. No interest in that then… Shame you wouldn't know how to keep quiet. I might just have to lie here and jerk myself off. I hope it won't keep you awake.." 

Kurt threw back the bedding, pushing Blaine onto his back and straddling his thighs. "Actually I'd definitely like to watch that.. I'm not the slightest bit tired so don't worry about keeping me awake." Kurt began slowly stroking his own cock, humming in satisfaction to himself. "Oh I was going to say make as much noise as you like as I won't be trying to sleep yet, but…. maybe not…" 

"Don't worry Kurt, I can be silent…" he cupped Kurt's balls carefully in his hand before rolling them in his fingers. "It's you I worry about… how loud you're going to scream out my name…" Kurt bit his lip as Blaine increased the pressure of his fingers, not able to let himself go like he badly wanted to. 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock, jerking him quickly up and down in his tight fist, desperate to get a sound out of him, not wanting to be the first to give in. Blaine took hold of Kurt, matching him thrust for thrust, both of them panting heavily, trying to out do each other. When they couldn't stand it any longer, they crashed their mouths together fiercely, tongues fighting for dominance. The battle of their mouths led to a small scuffle as they rolled around on the bed, only stopping when their erections brushed against each other, Kurt ending up underneath with his legs wrapped round Blaine's waist as they rutted together, both making more noise than they'd originally hoped for. 

Despite the lateness of the hour neither of them really slept; they dozed, waking periodically to kiss and touch and talk, drifting back off to sleep again soon after. "Do you think you're ever going to able to really trust me?" Blaine asked gentle fingers idly stroking over Kurt's back, "you know, trust us. Our relationship….." 

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest, looking up at him. "I do trust you.." he sighed, "I promise I do… it's just…I can't really explain it.." Kurt traced a line over Blaine's chest, loving the hairiness beneath his fingers, as he figured what to say. He sighed again, "It's almost like it's all too good to be true… that you'd be mine… and perversely I'm testing you, waiting for you to get fed up with me so I can say 'I told you so'. So now you know why I'm crap at relationships and had pretty much resigned myself to a 'single' life before you came along." 

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine pulled Kurt up so they were at eye level, keeping him held tightly in his arms. "You have to know that my relationship with you.. our relationship… is off the scale to any other relationship I've ever been in before. The way I feel about you… I've never felt like this before, or anywhere near it.." 

Kurt smiled. It may be three o'clock in the morning, and he may have had only about an hour's sleep in total, but he felt on top of the world. "Do you want to sleep baby or are you up to going again?" 

"Ooh, you're insatiable tonight..." Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side, stopping at his thigh and hooking it up over his own hip. "…But don't you have to get up early tomorrow to help Carole with dinner preparations.. and I know that you're not tired now, but I know you will be tomorrow…" 

Kurt huffed. "You're right. As much as I hate to admit it." He rolled over onto his back, grabbing his phone to set the alarm. Maybe he'd wake Blaine up with an early morning blow job before he got up. 

********** 

When Blaine woke up on Christmas morning Kurt's side of the bed was already cold. Even he still felt tired after the few hours sleep he'd had, so goodness knows how Kurt was feeling this morning. Blaine slipped on his sweatpants and a warm hoodie and made his way downstairs, hopefully to search out some coffee, mainly for medicinal purposes. 

Kurt was looking surprisingly perky, chopping vegetables with vigour, when Blaine entered the kitchen. "Ooh, you're awake." Kurt stopped what he was doing, moving over to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist and kiss him on the lips. "I was going to wake you up with an early morning treat, but you looked so peaceful… I didn't have the heart to wake you." Kurt kept his voice low. 

"I honestly don't know how you do it," Blaine acknowledged, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "You don't even seem the slightest bit tired." 

"Oh don't worry, I'm tired," Kurt admitted, "I'm just good at hiding it… Right. Coffee and pancakes, how does that sound?" Kurt smiled as Blaine closed his eyes momentarily, leaning his heavy head on Kurt's shoulder. 

"Coffee.. Definitely coffee," Blaine hummed, "Pancakes sound good too.." 

"Morning Blaine!" Carole entered the room cheerfully. She'd obviously been up for ages too, being as she was already dressed, Blaine observed as he and Kurt separated. 

"Merry Christmas, Carole." Blaine responded, "Oh and to you too Burt," he added as Burt appeared in the doorway. He'd obviously only just got up too, so Blaine didn't feel too guilty. 

"You boys sleep okay last night?" Burt asked with a knowing smirk in his eyes, as they moved to sit at the kitchen table. Blaine couldn't help blushing - he knew it had been a bad idea. 

"Perfectly, thanks dad." Kurt put coffee on the table for everyone. He obviously wasn't embarrassed in front of his father, or was better at bluffing it out. "It's always nice being back in my old bedroom.." Kurt turned back to get the rest of the breakfast. 

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine smiled as Kurt put the food down, desperate to move on to a different subject. 

"So you didn't have have trouble sleeping then? Nothing keeping you awake or anything? Only don't want you boys being too tired to enjoy Christmas Day…" Burt pushed. 

"No. No trouble dad," Kurt said warningly, glancing at Blaine's worried face before adding "Now, you don't want Blaine regretting coming for Christmas, do you? And anyway, if we're tired later we can always have a sleep when you have your old man afternoon nap, which I know you always do on Christmas Day." 

"Let's enjoy this breakfast," Carole said, probably realising that this wasn't the most comfortable of topics. She started to serve out plates in preparation, completely ignoring Burt's attempts at riling up Kurt. It was strange, she pondered, how Burt missed Kurt so much and yet was willing to risk upsetting him as soon as they were in each others' presence. She knew this was part of the dynamics of their relationship, however, Kurt was no longer a child, and even she knew that Blaine was more important to him than anyone else would ever be. So why even risk upsetting him? Sometimes she wondered if she'd ever truly understand how the mind of a man worked. 

Kurt, however, was obviously not the slightest bit bothered about what Burt had been hinting at over breakfast, as when they went to Kurt's room for their nap later in the afternoon, he wasted no time in stripping Blaine out of his underwear and giving him the blow job he'd originally planned on this morning. Blaine, taken unawares, proceeded to chant Kurt's name through the whole experience, hopefully drowned out by the loud music that Kurt had had the forethought to put on beforehand, because the sight of Kurt jerking himself off at the same time was almost more than he could bear. 

********* 

"Harder. Blaine… Harder." Lima had been great over Christmas, but that didn't mean the boys weren't glad to be back in New York in the privacy of Kurt's apartment. Now that Kurt was living here alone they could pretty much do what they wanted in the apartment, without the fear of being walked in on, although they had chosen Kurt's bedroom as their first port of call for their welcome home present to themselves. Kurt's calves were wrapped around Blaine's neck as Blaine pounded into him and god, Kurt loved this position. His bare ass virtually in Blaine's lap, their eyes meeting as he was thoroughly fucked and Kurt wished they weren't due at Rachel's New Year's Eve party in a couple of hours. 

"Do we have to go?" Kurt said breathily, his voice hitching as he grasped his cock, stroking it lazily. He didn't want to come yet, but he needed something. He squeezed his legs tighter round Blaine's shoulders, unable to help the long moan that escaped his lips as Blaine responded, adjusting his angle to go even deeper. "I just want to stay here.. " 

"Don't forget.." Blaine slowed his pace, knowing they both wanted to last a bit longer, "… Santana's coming over so she can go with us.. mind you she'll probably love coming in to the sight of me bending you over the table. It'd make her day, her year even bearing in mind it's new year's eve…" Kurt's hand had picked up speed, his breath a little shaky and uneven. "Do you want to come baby?" 

"Blaine.." Kurt panted, which Blaine knew meant 'yes'. He began to slam into Kurt hard, just like he knew he needed. To be honest, they'd had quite a lot of sex this past week, especially considering the restrictions of staying in Ohio, which had resulted in quite a lot of quick blow jobs in spare moments, making Blaine feel like he was back in high school. A night out to Rachel's new apartment, getting back to some normality, would probably do them good, after all in two days Blaine would be back at college and Kurt would be starting his new job. 

********* 

By the time Santana had come round and they'd cracked open a bottle of wine, they felt more in the mood for a party. Kurt went off to finish getting ready. If he had to stay here and listen to one more comment from Santana about their sex life he was going to end up strangling her, he was sure, so it was definitely time to get ready to go. By the time they got there the party would probably already be in full swing and anyway they were already beyond being fashionably late. He had to admit he was actually looking forward to seeing Rachel's new apartment and surprisingly he did miss having her around. 

As expected, the party was already pretty packed, but not enough that Rachel didn't spot them as soon as they came in. She came rushing over, kissing all three of them in greeting. "I'm sorry Kurt," she then said quietly, "but I'm afraid Brad's here. Brody invited him - I had no idea they even knew each other. Apparently they were quite friendly in college, but lost touch, only to bump into each other again quite recently." 

Blaine noticed Kurt going a little pale, but before he could do anymore than pass a confused look in Kurt's direction, someone, obviously Brad was there in front of them. "Kurt," the tall blonde floppy haired guy greeted, placing a hand briefly on Kurt's shoulder, "how are you?" 

"Good thanks Brad." Kurt seemed to have recovered from his initial shock. "And you?" 

"Yes fine. Haven't seen you in forever, well since……" Brad glanced at Blaine for the first time. 

"This is Blaine," Kurt introduced, "my boyfriend." Kurt swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. God he needed a drink, something strong. "Blaine meet Brad, my ex.." 

Blaine, to his credit, sensing how uncomfortable Kurt was, linked his fingers with Kurt's trying to show him some silent support. "Um, nice to meet you," Blaine offered, "are you here on your own tonight?" 

"No," Brad pointed across the room to a very pregnant girl, "I'm here with my girlfriend Tanya, we're expecting a baby in a couple of weeks so I'm not sure we'll be staying long, but hopefully I'll be able to introduce you before we leave.. In fact I'd better go and check on her, make sure she's okay…" With that he was gone.

"Don't." Kurt said firmly to Blaine as soon as Brad was out of earshot, ignoring Blaine's questioning, bewildered look, "I just need a drink… a big one. Preferably something to numb my brain."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone. X

Kurt was pretty quiet after his encounter with Brad, immediately downing the drink Blaine made him in one go. "Steady on," Blaine said as Kurt reached for the bottle to pour himself another, letting Blaine do it for him when his hands began to shake. "Come on.. just this next one and then we'll go and say hello to a few people. It'll be better in the long run than getting drunk, even if it's not how you feel at the moment," Blaine said gently.

 

 

"Are you seriously stopping me from getting drunk?" Kurt actually looked quite scary for a moment before sighing. 

 

 

"It comes from a caring place," Blaine smiled, watching Kurt take a more gentile sip of his next drink. "I know you'll thank me tomorrow when you haven't got the hangover from hell.."

 

 

"I do hate the aftermath of a heavy night…" Kurt conceded. "You're right of course. It's only that I hate revisits to some things in my past, and the shock of what we just heard. I wasn't prepared for any of it."

 

 

"I know. I know. We can talk about it, if you want," Blaine pulled Kurt in for a quick hug. "But maybe you should at least look like you're not affected by it, at least while they're still here. You've been looking forward to tonight. Don't let someone else spoil that for you."

 

 

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt linked the fingers of his free hand with Blaine's. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words to express the feelings he felt when Blaine truly understood him. With other people he often had to painstakingly explain his thinking, his reasoning, but Blaine just.. 'got him'.

 

 

They ended up sharing the big armchair in the corner of Rachel's lounge, snuggling together. They'd done the rounds. Chatted and laughed with everyone they knew, tried a few hors d'oeuvres that Rachel had made with her own fair hands, praising her to the hilt, waved a fixed smile 'goodbye' to Brad and his girlfriend when they left the party and then finally, finally, did what they had wanted to do all evening.

 

 

They were both quiet for a while, maybe passing the odd comment, but Blaine waited patiently for Kurt. Eventually he broke the silence. "He was my first serious boyfriend. The first time I actually thought I was in love."

 

 

Blaine hummed a reassuring sound, letting Kurt know he was listening, pressing his hand gently on Kurt's thigh where his leg was draped over Blaine's lap. 

 

 

"Of course I know now that it wasn't really love, or at least nothing like I feel for you…. and I don't know if I was just an experiment for him, or if he's bi, or just in plain denial… But somehow I really don't care.. I probably should care, or be insulted or something but I seriously don't feel anything really." Kurt rested his head against Blaine, pausing.

 

 

"Why did you split up?" Blaine asked softly.

 

 

"We fought terribly," Kurt huffed. "Not at first of course. We were together for almost two years, living together for the second year, after we moved out of college dorms, but I realised quite early on into that second year that it wasn't going to work out. He wasn't as committed as me… and I can't blame him, not everyone wants a serious relationship at such a young age. But you know me.. I don't do half measures…" Kurt lifted his head to look up at Blaine and was rewarded with a kiss. 

 

 

"We drifted on anyway," Kurt continued. "Naively, I thought we would change, he would change, but things came to a head one day when I found he hadn't told any of his family about me - his boyfriend of two years. He'd been to my home for Christmas and other times as well, and was almost part of my family. I swore off of relationships after that all fell apart and became the cynical person you first met.."

 

 

"I loved that person," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt again, this time a little deeper.. and longer until Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth, "almost as much as I love the person you are now…. and I want nothing more than the chance to spend my life showing you how much." 

 

 

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, realising with a certainty that if he travelled to the end of the earth and back again he would never find someone as perfect for him as this gorgeous man who was curled up with him in Rachel's armchair. All his life he'd craved romance, someone who was as invested in the idea of a committed relationship as he was and the thought that he'd found the perfect partner for life, hit him like a huge wave - engulfing him so he could barely breathe. It wasn't that he didn't really know any of that already, it was just he'd never thought about it all in its entirety before and seen quite so clearly how Blaine wanted all the same things as he did.

 

 

"We need to make new year resolutions," Blaine announced suddenly, noticing that there was only fifteen minutes to go until the new year chimed in. "A silly one and a serious one."

 

 

"Oh god," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm always hopeless at those. Thinking of what to choose and then keeping them.. and anyway are you supposed to tell other people what your resolutions are?"

 

 

"Of course you are," Blaine smiled, "especially people who have been allowed to touch your cock.. and I believe that if your cock has actually been in said person's mouth, they're allowed to help you choose what your new year resolutions are going to be."

 

 

Kurt blushed, scoffing at Blaine's ridiculousness. "Right. You go first then.."

 

 

"Okay…" Kurt could see a cheeky glint in Blaine's eye. "To have sex every day, or at least do something sexual, and if we don't see each other for a day or so then we have to make up for it when we do see each other.."

 

 

"My god," Kurt couldn't help laughing. "I assume that one's not serious. I can't wait to see what happens when we get back together after say, one of us has to go away for two weeks or something.. We'll have to make a tick chart."

 

 

"Or a dick chart," Blaine grinned, causing both of them to have a fit of the giggles. When they calmed down enough to look each other in the eyes and keep a straight face, Blaine spoke again. "Okay, also I'm going to tell you that 'I love you' every day.. and that's definitely one I plan on keeping.."

 

 

"Ooooh," Kurt turned to face Blaine, straddling his lap, not really caring who could see them. Most people were too drunk by now to take any notice of them anyway. "Why do I suddenly want to choose the same things as you?"

 

 

"Shall I help you think of something?" Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow as he smirked.

 

 

"Why do I get the feeling you've had a head start on me in thinking about this…? But it's okay.. it's just I can't think of a silly one, just lots and lots of serious ones that I really plan on sticking to. I'm going to trust you from now on, trust in us…, I'm going to never ever walk out on you if we've had a disagreement, and I don't know… I'm just going to enjoy our relationship, and celebrate the fact that I've never been as happy in my whole life as I am now.." Kurt felt Blaine's fingers threading through the back of his hair, pulling him in for a desperate kiss, deep and dirty. The type of kiss which usually lead on to Kurt begging Blaine to take him off to bed immediately, whatever the time of day..

 

 

"Come on you two rampant lovebirds," came Rachel's voice from somewhere over Kurt's shoulder, "you don't want to miss seeing in the new year do you?" They both looked up at her, seeing her standing there holding a glass of sparkling wine for each of them, ready for the midnight toast. "I've missed you two," she added with a smile.

 

 

"Thanks Rach." Kurt climbed off of Blaine, standing up next to her. He hoped that no one would be focused on the outline of his erection, prominent in his tight jeans. He couldn't do much about it, at least nothing to make it less obvious than it already was. He gave Blaine a hand to pull him up from the armchair to join himself and Rachel, pleased to notice that Blaine was equally aroused. 

 

 

As the countdown began Santana came over and joined them, wanting to see in the new year with her best friends. Rachel had moved across the now crowded lounge to find Brody, everyone gathered in front of the television, ready to watch the ball drop. Kurt stood pressed tight behind Blaine as they turned to watch the screen, cheering with everyone as the hour turned. 

 

 

All over the city fireworks were set off, lighting up the night sky. Brody flung open the doors to the balcony. It was a little cold, but a few people moved outside to soak up the atmosphere, creating a bit more space again in the lounge. Kurt and Blaine swayed against each other to the soft background music, becoming a little lost in each other. "This is going to be the best year ever," Kurt kissed along Blaine's jawline, his lips soft and tender, "I just know it.."

 

 

********

 

 

Six months later

 

 

Blaine lay in bed looking at Kurt's sleeping form, the early morning sunlight peeping through the slim gap in the curtains. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. He would have loved to have woken Kurt up with soft tender touches, run his hands over his smooth naked back, but he knew Kurt was tired and needed all the sleep he could get. Sex still hadn't lost its thrilling excitement for them, no matter how tired they were, and they often went to bed with the intention of sleep, only to be wriggling out of their underwear just a few short minutes later. Last night had been no exception.

 

 

Looking back, Blaine couldn't believe everything that had happened in this last year. When he'd first arrived in New York, he'd had hopes and dreams like everyone else did when they came to the big apple. He'd hoped he'd find love in the city where being gay was accepted and that he'd be able to embrace everything NYADA had to offer him and maybe find a career, doing what he loved. When he'd imagined love, he'd thought he'd probably date a few different guys, nothing particularly serious at first, never dreaming that little more than a year later he'd have been living with someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

A couple of months ago, Tina's boyfriend had got a job at a dance studio here in New York and Blaine immediately offered the apartment to the both of them, moving in with Kurt that same week. It had been an unspoken agreement that he would at some point move in with Kurt, and since doing so their lives had fitted together so seamlessly it was as if it was meant to be. Their relationship had gone from strength and while they still had disagreements from time to time, it was never anything that they couldn't talk through. In fact Blaine had his suspicions that Kurt would turn trivial things into full blown arguments just so that Blaine would drag him off to the bedroom for some delicious make up sex. 

 

 

Kurt's new job at the theatre company turned out to be just perfect. He loved the thrill and excitement of theatre, whilst being able to embrace his creative side. He was comfortable working with like minded people and if anything his dress and style had become a little more flamboyant, no longer having to feel self conscious about who or what he was. The icing on the cake was that each day he was able to come home into the arms and bed of the man he was still absolutely crazy about.

 

 

Kurt still had the coffee shop which virtually ran itself now. He'd managed to build up a reliable bank of staff including an excellent full time manager, so it really caused him little trouble. It was reassuring to know that at least he had it to fall back on should he need it, plus he had lots of happy memories associated with the place, from the euphoria of it first opening, through to a certain young student walking through the door there looking for a job and changing his life forever.

 

 

Blaine, although still a student, was going from strength to strength. He was including more of his own original songs in his live performing and was slowly becoming someone that people came to see rather than someone who just happened to be playing live when people visited the bar. There was some talk of a recording contract at some point, but Blaine had no plans to rush into anything. 

 

 

Despite their ambitions in their respective careers, Kurt and Blaine both loved the domesticity of living together, enjoying a night at home as much as a night out with their friends. Although they didn't talk about it often, despite their young ages, they both knew that somewhere in the future there would be marriage and children, when the time was right. 

 

 

So sure were they that they were meant to be together, that they never once doubted that if they hadn't met when they did (if Blaine hadn't swallowed his fears and entered Kurt's coffee shop) they would most certainly have met somewhere along the way, sometime, some place. After all, that's what happens when you're soulmates, isn't it?

 

 

THE END


End file.
